Silence
by Pyb World
Summary: —El silencio es la forma más elocuente de mentir —leyó Arthur y resopló con indignación—. Qué estupidez más grande; que no quiera hablar sobre algo no quiere decir que esté mintiendo. Alfred sonrió y le quitó su cuaderno de apuntes: —El silencio guarda secretos. AU. Humanos.
1. Cicatrices

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** Relación homosexual que se irá desarrollando a lo largo de la historia. Historia de tragedia y muerte. También referencia a una gran cantidad de libros.

* * *

—Bien, e _mpecemos. Alfred, si no quieres contarme lo que piensas, lo entiendo. Pero tu madre está preocupada por ti. Dice que no eres el mismo de antes._

— _Kiku dice que ella es sobreprotectora. No sé muy bien que significa, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con esto que estamos haciendo._

— _¿Crees que te sobreprotege?_

— _No lo sé. No el entiendo, estoy vivo y ella sigue llorando, todas las noches._

— _Es lo normal. Eres su único hijo, que acaba de sufrir un accidente y está preocupada por ti._

— _Pero estoy vivo._

— _Me estás diciendo que no quieres que se preocupe._

— _No lo sé. Tengo hambre, ¿me puedo ir?_

— _¿Preferirías estar muerto?_

— _Estoy vivo. Qué mas quieres que te diga._

— _¿Qué te preocupa, Alfred?_

— _... estar vivo..._

* * *

El lunes 10 de enero del año 2000 el reproductor de CD compacto no estaba trabajando bien. Se apagaba a intervalos, y cuando finalmente lograba encenderlo, solo quedaba la mitad de la batería.

Alfred se encogió de hombros y apretó el botón con el dibujo del triángulo. El reproductor reaccionó, volviendo a hacer su trabajo, pero con pequeños cortes en la música que duraron hasta que lentamente funcionó como antes. _Nigth in White Satin_ empezó a sonar de los audífonos cuando apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla. Miró por la ventana, empañada por el frío, del bus escolar.

Unos ojos azules le devolvieron una mirada confusa a través del reflejo. Era su reflejo.

El clima ese día estaba levemente nublado.

Guardó el reproductor en el bolsillo derecho de su polerón gris y se frotó sus adoloridas y maltratadas manos. Apretó los dientes, aguantando un gemido de sufrimiento que quiso hacerse paso por su garganta. El frío provocaba que el dolor fuera más sensible al tacto. Así que, actuando en contra de su quebrantada voluntad, Alfred abrió la cremallera de su mochila y sacó los guantes de cuero cortado cafés que su madre le había regalado luego de la recuperación. Ahogó otro gemido mientras se los colocaba.

El dolor dejó de ser tan latente.

El bus paró enfrente a una fila de casas pequeñas de madera y lata. El barrio bajo. Dentro de la parada de autobuses había un chico solitario sentado, esperando sin nada más que una bufanda, para protegerse del frío crepuscular, y con una postura que le daba una pinta de estar sufriendo dolor físico. El señor Russell le abrió las puertas del automóvil y el individuo se subió arrastrando los pies. Tenía un aspecto decaído, pero podía ser culpa del ambiente que daba esa sensación de soledad.

Alfred torció el cuello para mirar al resto de los alumnos. Cantaban, reían, comían, charlaban. Y tal vez, el único de aspecto solemne en ese descolorido bus escolar era él mismo.

Si se lo pensaba demasiado, más tarde le dolería la cabeza.

 _"Hermosos humanos. Frágiles humanos. Siempre están caminando sobre la cuerda, sobre el vidrio, sobre el hilo."_

El recién llegado se sentó en el único asiento vacío, a su lado. Sin percatarse de la constante mirada de Alfred, el chico se arregló la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, se los guantes de lana y, por último, sacó un libro pequeño de su mochila. Sorprendido, Alfred no podía dejar de mirarlo fijamente, sin pudor alguno de poder ser encontrado. y es que ese asiento siempre sobraba. Siempre. Kiku vivía cerca del instituto, así que viajar por transporte estudiantil no era necesario, y todos sus otros amigos podían manejar, o eran llevados por sus padres.

No dejó que las emociones lo afectaran. Le estaba dando mucha importancia, después de todo, era solamente un asiento de un viejo bus escolar.

Alfred aumentó el volumen de la música, acomodándose de tal forma en la silla de la fila derecha que se quedó mirando cómodamente el exterior.

Él esperaba, anhelaba, aunque fuera un estúpido deseo, que Kiku hubiera ocupado ese lugar.

Apretó los dientes mientras su corazón recibía una punzada. No. Ese tipo de deseos estaban prohibidos para él. No era merecedor de nada.

Maldición, odiaba el frío.

Contempló las figuras borrosas de las casas, edificios y otras edificaciones. Hace años atrás, la mayoría de esos edificios no eran ni siquiera un proyecto, o incluso un pensamiento, sin embargo, ahí estaban. Eran reales, tangibles. El año pasado Alfred jamás le había tomado el peso al tiempo... pero ahora todo era tan obvio. La ciudad crecía con él, o puede que estuviera envejeciendo con él.

Cuando entró en calor, sus cicatrices comenzaron a picar debajo de los guantes. No les hizo caso, puesto que sus heridas siempre necesitaban diferentes tipos de atenciones y ya le estaba comenzando a disgustar. Decidido a no hacer nada, desvió su atención a las copas congeladas de los árboles, a la nieve en el suelo al otro lado del delgado vidrio y a el vaho que salía de los autos y de la boca de los peatones. El sol se atrevía recién a mostrar sus primeros rayos madrugadores, haciéndose paso entre las nubes, proyectando as de luces sobre los techos de las casas, mientras que otros eran atrapados por la altura de los edificios. Apoyando el codo en el delgado alfeizar, Alfred se preguntó si su madre también estaría disfrutando de los primeros rayos crepusculares. Ella, al igual que Kiku, adoraba ver los amaneceres.

Las heridas, insistentes, volvían a picar.

Vencido por el dolor y el escozor de sus manos, Alfred casi cayó rendido por las súplicas de su cerebro.

Su nuevo compañero de asiento le tocó el hombro, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Alfred se bajó los audífonos hasta el cuello y observó atentamente al profanador de puestos vacíos.

—¿Puedes bajar el volumen, por favor? Estoy tratando de leer aquí, si no es mucha molestia —fueron sus primeras palabras. Alfred arqueó una ceja, sorprendido por la pregunta no pregunta.

Sonrió en dirección del chico.

—Lo siento —respondió. Pero no lo sentía, le gustaba escuchar música a todo volumen. Era como su dosis personal de morfina, aunque obviamente la morfina real era mucho mejor. Más efectiva—. Ahora le bajo.

El muchacho elevó una ceja gruesa.

—Gracias —y volvió a su lectura.

Alfred sacó el reproductor de su polerón y detuvo la canción que estaba reproduciéndose. Repitiéndose a si mismo, se quedó mirando al chico que estaba a su lado y al objeto que traía entre sus manos.

—En serio —exclamó Alfred sorprendido—, ¿estás leyendo eso? ¿ _eso_?

El chico lo observó vagamente por la esquina del ojo, sin quitar su rostro del libro, y apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que Alfred pudo ver cómo su mandíbula se contraía, tensaba y ensanchaba.

—¿Qué tiene de malo _esto_? —respondió toscamente el joven—. Es un buen libro.

Alfred se carcajeó. Entre todos los libros del mundo —no es que él conociera muchos—, tenía que estar leyendo justamente _ese, ese del niño mago_. Las personas a veces podían ser muy predecibles... o repetitivas. Depende de cómo se mirara.

—¿Cómo puedes decidir que es un buen libro si ni siquiera lo has terminado?

—Hasta el momento lo ha sido —se defendió hostilmente, conteniendo un grito parecido a un gruñido.

—¿Y si el final es un asco?

—Los finales no son buenos ni malos, e incluso algunos de ellos ni siquiera son finales. Ahora déjame leer.

No es que Alfred tuviera algo en contra de los libros vendidos en masa, pero ese libro, exactamente _ese_ libro era el mismo que Kiku había deseado leer con tantas ansias desde que supo la fecha de su publicación. Alfred para navidad se empeñó en buscarlo, encontrándolo después de muchas horas, y mientras lo compraba pensaba alegremente que este iba a ser el mejor regalo de navidad. Así que recordaba perfectamente la portada. No fue el objetivo más difícil de su vida, pero imaginar el rostro usualmente neutral de Kiku, iluminado por la alegría, iba a ser suficiente para mejorar su noche navideña en diciembre. Y mientras buscaba el libro, de paso también se encargó de elegir un juego con altas demandas en el mercado.

Alfred esgrimió una sonrisa, se puso los audífonos nuevamente, y girando la ruleta negra del volumen para complacer la demanda del chico rubio posteriormente de haber apretado el botón de _play_ , el reproductor de CD compacto siguió reproduciendo la canciones.

El chico nuevo no le dirigió de nuevo la palabra.

El colegio estaba igual que antes. Grande, blanco, espacioso... vacío. Los últimos tres años de su vida habían sido parte de ese lugar. Pero aparte de ansiedad, no era capaz de sentir alguna otra cosa que se asemejara a la empatía. Era una estructura, solo eso, una construcción que deseaba crear humanos capaces de pensar como sabios y socializar perfectamente. No les importaba realmente si uno de ellos se perdía en el camino.

Alfred bajó del bus después detrás de su compañero de asiento y se quedó mirando la flameante bandera de los Estados Unidos. El mástil, que antes era blanco, estaba plantado cerca de la entrada principal. A sus pies una pareja de adolescentes charlaba rodeada de una escena particularmente cálida en comparación con el frío ambiental y el vapor que desprendían sus alientos. La chica llevaba guantes de lana color violeta, se tomaba un mechón de pelo negro entre el pulgar y el índice, y el chico llevaba una gorra con la sombra de _Michael Jordan,_ saltando con el balón en la mano.

La escena resultaba dolorosamente familiar.

Maldición, quería volver a su casa, encerrarse en su cuarto y no salir hasta que todo hubiera terminado. Y solo era lunes. Alfred se rió internamente. Si su madre lo escuchara le preguntaría si estaba seguro de qué final se refería y Alfred nunca tendría una respuesta.

Reuniendo todo el valor que poseía, entró en el colegio antes de que tocaran el timbre de ingreso, guardando en su mochila el reproductor de CD.

Las primeras dos clases estuvieron bien, pero Alfred no era capaz de retener la materia. Usualmente era un prodigio para biología, pero podía jurar que el profesor había olvidado hablar inglés, porque no comprendió en absoluto la diferencia entre las bacterias y los virus. En historia era mejor, pero se perdió cuando el profesor contó algo sobre guerras y más guerras, también de guerras que no eran bélicas pero que todos las recordaban como tales. La clase de historia era dirigida por el profesor más viejo de toda la educación secundaria. Pelo largo, amarrado en una cola de caballo y delgado, con un método de doctrinar era tan práctico que hasta los más pequeños e inquietos niños eran capaces de comprender lo que él aspiraba enseñar.

Por otro lado, para desgracia de Alfred, esa persona era más que solo un profesor; aunque mantenían las relaciones asimétricas en el colegio, cuando se reunían en la casa de los Honda las formalidades eran olvidadas y ambos se transformaban en conocidos, en adulto y adolescente. Y no es que lo odiara, Yao era una persona afable, pero en las circunstancias actuales, ver al señor Wang no era ni de cerca agradable. Lo miraba demasiado entre las pausas o cuando se giraba para responder alguna pregunta.

Alfred fingió ignorarlo mientras miraba despreocupadamente por la ventana. Las heridas que fueron silenciosas y obedientes las primeras horas escolares, le dieron un recio golpe a su auto-control, tomándolo desprevenido, y si no fuera porque en sus manos sostenían el lápiz grafito y el cuaderno de apuntes, habría caído en las redes de su propia mente. Para distraerse, Alfred retomó su fijación en la bandera estrellada, contando la cantidad de estrellas a pesar de sabérselas de memoria; luego contó las franjas rojas y blancas.

Percibió el timbre de salida.

Antes de Alfred pudiera salir de la sala, y escapar de esa sensación de prensión que sentía alrededor de su pecho y la garganta, el profesor Yao Wang lo paró con un ademán de manos, mientras que con la otra borraba sus palabras de la pizarra. En el aula no quedaban más alumnos que él.

Alfred se giró lentamente en dirección al profesor y esbozó una sonrisa.

—No se preocupe —replicó antes de que el profesor tuviera oportunidad de abrir la boca. Yao parpadeó, sorprendido por la espontaneidad del grito—, me conseguiré toda la materia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —Alfred guiñó un ojo, levantando el pulgar. Hasta el momento sus mejores armas.

—Señor Jones...

—Pero no se lo cuente a mi madre.

Las pupilas de Yao se clavaron en él, acusadoras, cansadas, taciturnos. Apretando las facciones, el profesor consideró sus opciones unos segundos antes de dejar escapar un prolongado suspiro de rendición. Alfred no se dio cuenta que había estado aguantando la respiración hasta que el señor Wang volvió a abrir la boca.

—Estoy muy viejo para estas cosas —exclamó Yao, susurrando para sí mismo. Las arrugas del contorno de su rostro se acentuaron al sonreír, con algo parecido a la nostalgia y la añoranza.

Alfred se tambaleó nerviosamente sobre los talones de los pies, impaciente por salir corriendo. La habitación lo estaba aplastando, el aire era muy denso. Su ritmo cardíaco estaba reaccionando bien hasta el momento.

—Eso está bien —Alfred argumentó alegremente. Se llevó una mano a la nuca y se la pasó por el pelo, sonriendo aún más que antes—, porque yo estoy muy joven para ellas.

Yao asintió con la cabeza lentamente, llevándose una mano al mentón.

—Ciertamente —respondió en voz baja.

Se instaló un silencio incómodo.

—Así que... —comenzó Alfred con lentitud y dudas de romper el sosiego. Retrocedía con parsimonia, de espaldas, tratando de no despertar la preocupación del profesor. Rezaba que la puerta no estuviera tan lejos— si no tiene nada más que decir... yo... Adiós.

La siguiente clase, la última antes de la hora de almuerzo, era inglés. Alfred aborrecía esa materia, al igual que arte, y no era porque fuera malo en las dos. Eran muy complejas y aburridas. Además el profesor Kirkland lo odiaba ya que siempre que podía, Alfred se rehusaba en hacer sus tareas y a veces se saltaba las pruebas orales. Llegado de inglaterra, el profesor tenía un acento que solía alargar las vocales. Usaba camisa, corbata y pantalón de género. Sus ojos azules daban más miedo que los de Ludwig cuando estaba enojado con él por llegar tarde a las reuniones o trabajos en grupos.

El año pasado Feliciano había comentado vagamente que el señor Kirkland tenía un hijo en el colegio, una copia exacta de él, pero con diferentes colores. Alfred respondió, entre risas, que era sorprendente que alguien tan introvertido y mal genio como ese humano hubiera podido tener descendencia. Ludwig no se rió de su comentario, Kiku susurró algo de que no debía ser irrespetuoso con los mayores y Feliciano manifestó que la pasta sabía realmente deliciosa. El tema de conversación murió en el momento en que se llegaron a sentar junto a ellos Romano y Francis, acompañado de una de sus muchas chicas.

Pero ahora tanto Francis como Romano estaban en la universidad.

—Llega tarde, señor Jones —lo reprendió el señor Kirkland cuando Alfred entró apresurado a la sala.

—¿Tarde? Oh vamos, son solamente dos minutos —se quejó. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y observó la hora en la parte superior del aparato. Parpadeó un par de veces. La última vez que lo vio, solo estaba dos minutos tarde, pero según la hora actual de su celular, estaba atrasado más de cinco minutos. Se llevó un dedo a la frente, rascándose la cien—. Bueno, fueron dos minutos...

El profesor, sin moverse desde su posición detrás del escritorio, levantó la mano que sostenía el lápiz de pasta negra y lo apuntó con éste.

—Tampoco está permitido sacar aparatos electrónicos —siseó con neutralidad. Alfred podía asegurar que lo estaba disfrutando. Extendió la otra mano—. Si lo quiere de vuelta tendrá que retirarlo su apoderado.

Alfred se encogió de hombros y le extendió el celular. Su madre le compraría otro poco después de que le contara el destino del anterior. Ella no le daba mucha importancia a los castigos de los profesores y el profesor Kirkland era consciente de eso, pero eso no lo eximía de quitarle más celulares. Ese debía ser el quinto en todos los años que llevaban juntos.

—Déjelo junto a sus hermanos —bromeó Alfred, tratando de aligerar el ceño profundamente fruncido de su profesor de inglés. La situación empeoró cuando la arruga no hizo más que acentuarse en la frente de su portador. Alfred hizo un gesto con las manos para establecer su inocencia—. Entiendo. Entiendo. Me siento y me callo.

El señor Kirkland guardó el celular en su bolso negro.

—Por favor, si puede ser tan amable —fijó su vista en los papeles del escritorio, terminando con la conversación.

Cuando se dirigía a elegir un puesto, una mano delgada se alzó entre el grupo de cabezas a la izquierda del aula.

—¡Ve!, Alfred por aquí. Aquí estoy —gritó Feliciano sin dejar de agitar vigorosamente el brazo sobre su cabeza mientras que su otra mano la usaba como megáfono alrededor de su boca—. Tengo un asiento libre.

—Sssh... —lo silenció alguien cercano a su puesto, susurrando para no llamar la atención del señor Kirkland.

—¡Alfred! —volvió a llamarlo el italiano cuando Alfred no se movió de su posición, ignorando la petición, casi súplica. El brazo delgado de Feliciano se agitó con más violencia—. Acá, junto a la pared.

—Que alguien lo calle —susurró un compañero del otro lado de la sala.

El profesor Kirkland seguía concentrado en sus notas, con el susurro del papel sonando como el tenebroso audio de fondo de una película de terror.

Pero nadie se dirigió a Alfred, como si fuera una presencia invisible, fantasmagórica. Tampoco habían comenzado con las típicas burlas de siempre, esas que nacían cuando el señor Kirkland lo reprendía por haber llegado tarde. Se quedaron callados, como si quebrantar el silencio fuera a inculcarlos en una maldición de _cien años_. Pero estaba bien, eso era lo que quería, ¿no?... No de esa manera, no tratarlo como si hubiera desaparecido. Era igual o peor a que solo se fijaran en él y solamente en él. Alfred se acercó al puesto junto al italiano, esperando que su intervención hiciera que por lo menos algunos pares de ojos se fijaran en él. Pero nadie hizo un gesto de mostrar lo contrario.

No es como si Alfred fuera a _dispararles_ si lo miraban.

Feliciano saltaba ansiosamente sobre su silla. Cuando Alfred llegó a su lado, las pequeñas y frágiles manos de su amigo dejaron de estar tranquilas sobre la mesa, y de pronto estaban sobre su cuaderno abierto, arrugando las hojas en blanco o doblando las puntas de variadas maneras. La efusiva sonrisa plasmada en su rostro se agrandó cuando Alfred le dirigió la primera mirada del día. Entonces las exaltaciones sobre la silla se atenuaron.

—¡Hey, Feliciano! —dijo Alfred sin bajar el tono jocoso de su voz, procurando que todos en el aula lo escucharan. Dejó caer la mochila a sus pies—, ¿qué _onda_?

Su compañero ladeó el cuello, arqueando las cejas.

—¿Qué _onda_? —repitió con duda.

A veces Alfred olvidaba que Feliciano no era nacido en Estados Unidos y que su capacidad para aprender el idioma dependía únicamente de Ludwig. Alfred puso los ojos en blanco. Los modismos y jergas no eran tan complicados como para no entenderlos luego de tantos años.

—¿Cómo estás? —Alfred se llevó las manos al cabello y apartó los mechones rubios que caían sobre sus lentes. Tenía el pelo grasiento debido a la cantidad de veces que se lo tocaba por día.

—Bien —respondió su amigo vigorosamente. Dio un respingo cuando alguien gruñó entre el grupo de estudiantes para que le taparan la boca. Feliciano miró sus guantes de cuero—. Son bonitos, aunque le faltan los dedos. Si no te tapan los dedos no sirven.

Alfred miró sus manos enguantadas.

—No son para el frío —fue honesto. No era bueno mintiendo, pero llevaba mucho tiempo engañando a los demás, por muy contradictorio que sonara. Pero se arrepintió casi de inmediato cuando la sonrisa perpetua de Feliciano desapareció.

—¿Entonces te los pusiste por moda? —rebatió.

Alfred quedó desconcertado.

—Moda —murmuró para sí mismo. Una risa entrañable se hizo paso entre sus labios. Había extrañado a sus amigos. Fijó sus pupilas en su compañero, observando las manos inquietas de éste, ahora no solo sobre el cuaderno, sino que también sobre los lapiceros—. ¿Y Ludwig?

— _Ve_... No lo he visto desde la mañana —respondió con voz somnolienta—. Te est...

Las palabras murieron bajo el chirrido de las patas de la silla del profesor Kirkland. Una vez terminada su minuciosa inspección de los trabajos, se levantó del pupitre y clavó sus ojos azules en sus silenciosos alumnos —eran tan azules como los de Alfred, pero en esencia eran más fríos, serios y apagados—. Cuando pasaron sobre él, un rayo de odio silencioso brilló de una manera que solo Alfred podía ver. El señor Kirkland se llevó una mano al bolsillo derecho y sacó un plumón negro con el cual apuntó a un pobre chico de pelo castaño oscuro de la primera fila.

—Espero que hayas hecho el trabajo —bramó con formal indiferencia. Ante las facciones atónitas del chico, el profesor le pasó el plumón negro sin tapa—. Pasa al pizarrón y haz un árbol genealógico de la _estirpe_.

—¿T-toda?

—Sí.

A su lado derecho, Feliciano se acercó a su oído lentamente. Entre todos los profesores de la enseñanza media, al señor Kirkland era a quien más temía, y el único al que respetaba.

—¿Hiciste la tarea? La que te fuimos a dejar a la casa —preguntó refiriéndose al miércoles pasado cuando él y Ludwig fueron a visitarlo a su casa con la excusa de traerle la tarea. Su madre no se sorprendió de verlos, a diferencia de él, y los dejó entrar con cordialmente mientras les ofrecía algo para comer y beber. Ludwig negó todo mientras que Feliciano llenaba de felicidad a su madre nombrándole dulces de los cuales ella nunca había escuchado.

Alfred movió la cabeza horizontalmente de izquierda a derecha casi imperceptiblemente. El flequillo nuevamente le cayó sobre los lentes. No se lo apartó.

—No me acordé.

Feliciano se encogió de hombros.

—Yo tampoco —se sinceró.

—¿De qué era la tarea?

Su compañero se llevó un dedo al mentón y lo pensó con rostro de fingida concentración.

—De pasta.

El golpe de la enciclopedia sobre la mesa en la que ellos estaban los hizo separarse violentamente. Alfred se volteó para encontrarse con la mirada analítica y adusta del señor Kirkland, que, aún a través de las gafas ópticas, era ácida, y quemaba. Podía oír de fondo el repiqueteo de la cola de una serpiente cascabel. Feliciano casi se cayó de la silla, tratando de alejarse de la mirada firme y severa del profesor.

—Parece que ustedes dos tienen algo que compartir con la clase —espetó con voz queda.

El alumno que había pasado al pizarrón vaciló sobre sus pies, indeciso sobre seguir con su árbol genealógico o prestar atención al nuevo escándalo. Al lado de Alfred, Feliciano se había estado deslizando por la silla y estaba a punto de desaparecer por debajo del pupitre. El resto de la clase no se volteó para mirarlos. Ya no murmuraban.

—N-nada —chilló el italiano.

El señor Kirkland lo miró, inquisitivo, y arrugó la comisura de su boca.

—¿Y usted, señor Jones? —lo cuestionó. Su acento británico se hizo más plausible.

—Nada importante —dijo Alfred—, además de que no he hecho la tarea y tengo curiosidad por saber de qué se trata.

Entonces casi toda la clase se giró a mirarlo, asombrados por su atrevimiento. El joven de pelo castaño dejó de escribir nombres en la pizarra.

 _Bingo_ , gritó su mente. _Ahora tengo su atención._

La ceja derecha del profesor tembló de rabia. A pesar de ser una persona de confección delgada, y a la vista débil, podía sostener la enciclopedia sin problemas. Cuando apretó los dientes, por la mente de Alfred pasó un atisbo de algo ya visto, de algo que presenció hace poco. Alejó esos tipos de pensamientos a la esquina de su mente y se fijó en los ojos entornados del señor Kirkland.

—Falta una semana entera a clases después de vacaciones —empezó el profesor— y no ha hecho de todas maneras la tarea.

—Exactamente.

Las facciones del profesor Kirkland se tensaron por un momento antes de relajarse, volviendo a su indiferente mirada de siempre. El señor Kirkland suspiró y se alejó del puesto, fijándose en el alumno que seguía parado frente a la pizarra. La sal entera volvió a tomar vida con su silencio monótono. Las horas avanzaron. Feliciano no habló el resto de la clase, pero sus manos siguieron haciendo rayones sobre las hojas en blanco y también un pájaro de _origami_ que a la vista provocó que la comezón de Alfred volviera con intensidad. Él tampoco intentó iniciar una nueva charla, y no por miedo al señor Kirkland, sino porque en su memoria no encontró nada interesante que llegara a sostener un diálogo.

En la hora de almuerzo Alfred se saltó la casino y fue directamente al patio de recreo. Su madre le había preparado una hamburguesa con aguacate, tomate y mayonesa y quería comerla afuera aunque el frío no hubiera menguado en comparación con la madrugada. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no era el único con esa corriente de ideas, al ver a un solitario alumno sentado en la banca, debajo del árbol sin hojas. Era el chico del bus, solo que esta vez sostenía entre sus manos un bollo en vez de un libro.

Sin esperar una invitación Alfred se sentó junto a él y sacó de su mochila la hamburguesa. El muchacho no mostró señales de haberlo visto y mordió la superficie negra de su comida. Sus mejillas y nariz estaban rojas a causa del frío.

—Hey —lo saludó Alfred, sonriendo.

El chico mordió otro pedazo de bollo ennegrecido y fijó las pupilas vagamente en él.

—¿Dos veces en un día? —fue el inicio de su segundo intercambio— ¿Me estás persiguiendo?

Alfred se encogió de hombros, sacó la envoltura de su deliciosa hamburguesa y la analizó detenidamente. Desgraciadamente había olvidado su lata de _Coca-cola_ en casa. No se había dado cuenta que el chico lo miraba fijamente hasta que Alfred tragó el pan mezclado con tomate y se volteó con una extensa sonrisa.

—¿Eres nuevo? —preguntó Alfred curiosamente y se llevó la hamburguesa a la boca. Todavía con la boca llena, intento volver a hablar:—. Estoy seguro de que eres nuevo.

El chico enarcó una ceja.

—No hables con la boca llena, es de mal gusto.

Alfred tragó el gran bolo de comida masticada y oteó lo poco que restaba de su hamburguesa.

—¿Sabe peor si me la como con la boca abierta?

El muchacho lo miró como si estuviera hablando con un gran estúpido. Arrugó la nariz.

—Sí, algo así —respondió con indiferencia y volvió su atención al negro bollo para morderlo. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que terminó de tragar y con parsimonia se fijó nuevamente en la presencia de Alfred—. ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—Porque quiero comer.

—Podrías comer en el casino, ahí tienen calefacción —respondió ásperamente.

—Te vi aquí solo —dijo Alfred, sonriendo— y quise vencer a la soledad que te rodeaba.

Era una mentira, pero una mentira bonita e inocente en comparación con todas las que había dicho a lo largo del día. Además, mentirle a ese chico no lo hacía sentirse culpable. El chico no le dio más vueltas al asunto y terminó de comer lentamente su bollo mientras que Alfred devoraba su hamburguesa. Iba a verificar la hora en su celular cuando se acordó que el señor Kirkland se lo había arrebatado. Terminada la hamburguesa, formó una esfera con el envoltorio vacío de su almuerzo y lo tiró al basurero a unos metros de distancia. Hizo un gesto de victoria cuando la bola entró directamente en el centro. Tomando la mochila, la cerró para posarla en su hombro. El muchacho estaba comiendo unas galletas caseras cuando Alfred se volteó para despedirse.

—Soy _senior_ —dijo refiriéndose a su último año de educación secundaria—, ¿y tú?

El chico del bus miró la mano extendida de Alfred, como si el gesto de amabilidad no estuviera dentro del vocabulario de sus movimientos. Subió la mirada a la suya con fría indiferencia.

—Arthur —murmuró el chico con tono hosco—. Ahora vete, ese chico alemán te está esperando.

Ludwig estaba parado en la entrada junto a Feliciano, quien agitaba la mano sobre su cabeza. Despidiéndose de su nueva compañía y sin esperar que ésta le respondiera, Alfred entró en el establecimiento y saludó a Ludwig con un gesto de manos y un guiño que no inmutó a su compañero de su expresión seria. Sus ojos glaciales parecían inspeccionarlo; cada movimiento, cada palabra, cada gesto. No pasaban nada por alto y eso provocó que Alfred se sintiera incómodo en su presencia. La expresión del rostro de Ludwig era difícil de leer.

—Alfred —manifestó Feliciano, indiferente a la mirada inquisitiva de su compañero— por qué no fuiste al comedor.

Alfred se llevó una mano al cuello y se lo rascó con fuerza. Unos nervios que no habían aparecido desde la semana pasada se hicieron paso a través de su pecho. Intentar ocultar esos sentimientos iba a ser un fracaso, pero de todas maneras lo intentó.

—Fui a rescatar a ese chico sentado en la banca.

Feliciano miró sobre el hombro de Ludwig al exterior. Arthur seguía sentado comiendo sus galletas caseras, indiferente al par de ojos que lo vigilaban. Alfred se llevó una mano a la frente y se apartó el pelo rubio que volvía a taparle la vista.

—No está en peligro —el italiano se giró a mirarlo.

—Bueno... eso es porque ya eliminé al tipo peligroso.

—¿Era alguien feo?

Alfred asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Con unas cejas enormes —confirmó — y un carácter terrible.

—Alfred —intervino repentinamente Ludwig con voz grave. Su nombre, dicho de manera tan a secas y acusadora, le advirtió a Alfred de lo que se aproximaba—, tenemos que hablar —por la manera en que Ludwig hablaba, lenta y calculadora, hacía sencillo para Alfred darse cuenta de que había practicado lo que iba a decir— sobre lo que pasó en navidad.

La atmósfera alegre de Feliciano se apagó bruscamente cuando Ludwig hizo la mención de las vacaciones pasadas. Todos, inclusos lo que no habían estado presentes, estaban afectados por esa fecha. Hasta Ludwig, quien siempre fue tan reservado con sus amistades. Alfred se sentía enfermo y solamente era lunes. No quería hablar sobre ello y ni con su mamá, ni con nadie cercano. Lo peor de todo fue que era de que siempre fue consciente de que el único en atreverse a dar el primer paso iba a ser el alemán, pero no esperó que fuera en un lugar público. No esperó que fuera tan pronto.

—¿Ludwig? —preguntó tímida y temerosamente Feliciano, fijándose por fin en las facciones tensas de su amigo.

Las manos le picaban, así que Alfred se sacó los guantes cortados de cuero para rascarse y no se sentía en absoluto culpable. La acción no pasó inadvertida para Ludwig, ni tampoco lo hicieron sus cicatrices, que hasta el momento, nadie más que el doctor y su madre habían visto. Alfred se sintió aliviado ya que por fin podía detener momentáneamente la picazón y el dolor que ésta le provocaba. Las voces internas, esas voces que se parecían a la de su madre, que le gritaban desde el interior de su cráneo, no protestaron por su desobediencia.

Supuso que faltaba mucho para que terminara la hora de almuerzo, puesto que no divisaba a ningún otro alumno, aparte de ellos tres, en los pasillos.

—Supongo que esta vez no puedo escapar —dijo Alfred con solemnidad. Rió apenas, algo cansado de tener evitar lo inevitable—. Yao lo intentó en la mañana.

Ludwig asintió.

—Le dije que te detuviera antes del primer o segundo recreo. Pero te escapaste.

—Ese fue un buen intento. Pensé por unos segundos que me estaba reteniendo porque falté las últimas semanas... Por si acaso, ¿hablaste también con el señor Kirkland?

El alemán alzó una ceja rubia, acusándolos a ambos de irresponsables.

—¿Qué le hiciste ahora al señor Kirkland?

—Él empezó —respondió tal vez demasiado rápido. Ante la mirada suspicaz de Ludwig, Alfred levantó las dos manos con gesto de inocencia—. Solo llegué cinco minutos tarde, lo juro —se defendió.

—El señor Kirkland da muchísimo miedo —agregó Feliciano—. Nos iba a castigar porque no hicimos la tarea.

Alfred se llevó una mano a la frente, y sin importarle la presencia de sus lentes ópticos, la arrastró por la cara hasta dejarla caer debajo de su mentón. No era la primera vez que Feliciano lo delataba intentando justificarlos. Ludwig suspiró exasperadamente y fijó sus pupilas en la figura tensa de Alfred, en sus manos con cicatrices de piel blanca.

—Supuse que sería algo así —los incriminó—. Al señor Kirkland le molesta la imprudencia.

—Al profesor le molesta todo —enfatizó Alfred procurando resaltar la palabra "todo". Guardó los guantes en los bolsillos de su polerón junto con su reproductor—. Inclusive le molesta estar molesto.

—¿Podríamos dejar de hablar del señor Kirkland? Da miedo.

—Feliciano, a ti todo te da miedo.

Ludwig cruzó los brazos sobre el torso y los miró con ojos tenaces a ambos.

—Si no hacen el siguiente trabajo los llevaré a los dos a trotar todas las mañanas por el resto del calendario escolar.

—¡Sí señor! —exclamaron los dos, llevándose una mano a la frente.

—No me traten como si fuera su capitán —les reprendió Ludwig, algo irritado por la posición que habían tomado sus compañeros de dos cadetes.

—¡Sí, capitán!

—Son incorregibles —murmuró dejando escapar una exhalación de fastidio. Retomando su compuesta postura anterior, se dirigió a Alfred—. Quiero charlas contigo el viernes, después de clases, junto a la bandera. Nada de escapes.

Alfred iba a levantar una mano para restarle importancia. Luego lo pensó mejor y se llevó la misma extremidad al pecho, sobre el corazón.

—No me voy a escapar —prometió, trazando una gran sonrisa.

Ludwig no intercambió más palabras sobre el tema y Feliciano hizo una lista completa de lo que iba a llevar en su salida del viernes, aunque solo iban a juntarse en la entrada. Del grupo inicial, solo quedaban ellos tres; unos habían caído en el camino, y otros lo atravesaron con grandes logros. Era cosas de unos meses más y todo terminaría. Unos meses más, se decía, y podría escapar de esa ciudad, de ese colegio, y de esos recuerdos. Tal vez al llegar a _New York_ se pondría en contacto con Francis, o con Gilbert, el hermano mayor de Ludwig, quienes lo habían invitado a su apartamento si es que alguna vez llegaba a pasar por allá.

Y Alfred haría de todo, menos quedarse en esa ciudad.

Cuando entró en la casa su madre lo esperaba horneando unas magdalenas de vainilla con chocolate, ya en su último proceso, dentro del horno. La casa olía a masa, dulce y mantequilla. Olía a ella. Llevaba el pelo rubio ondulado atado en un moño de tomate y un delantal blanco con dibujos de frambuesas; su rostro delgado hubiera estado casi limpio de no ser por la harina impregnada en su pómulo derecho. Y sonreía, sonreía con tanta sinceridad que Alfred no se atrevió comunicarle que quería faltar a clases el viernes.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día, amor? —preguntó con voz cantarina.

Alfred dejó caer la mochila sobre el sillón, desparramando su interior en el piso.

—Bien para ser por segunda vez un primer lunes —respondió.

Ella lucía ansiosa de decir otra cosa, pero en vez de dejarlo escapar, se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió con ternura. Sus ojos, de un marrón claro, brillaron cuando el horno de la cocina tintineó como campanas.

—Te van a encantar —se regodeó—, esta vez me esmeré en seguir cada paso.

—Siempre me gustan tus magdalenas, mamá.

—Pues te vas a enamorar de éstas —llevó su mano enguantada al pecho de su hijo y cerrando un ojo e inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante, lo picó en el pecho dos veces—, pero no vas a probarlas si no te das un baño primero y luego me dejas revisarte esas heridas.

Alfred hizo un puchero.

—Pero mamá... —empezó a reclamar.

Ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y tiró con nervio el polerón gris de su hijo.

—Ahora.

—Me voy a bañar, pero ¿las heridas? ¿No pueden ser otro día?

—No, no pueden ser otro día. Ayer no te revisé la del hombro y eso que es la más grave de todas.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre los dos que tornó el acogedor ambiente que los rodeaba en pesado y denso. El horno nuevamente sonó como campanas de navidad, pero eso no disolvió la atmósfera de incertidumbre y nadie atendió a su llamado.

Alfred fue el primero en atreverse en romper el silencio. Su madre miraba el suelo, toda su felicidad se había esfumado.

—¿Llamaron los Honda?

—No... —más silencio— Lo siento, hijo.

—No te disculpes, tampoco esperaba que lo hicieran.

Las manos le picaban de nuevo y le dolía la cabeza.

Y solo era lunes.

* * *

— _¿A quién culpas? ¿A ellos? ¿A Ludwig?_

— _No sé qué tiene que ver Ludwig en todo ésto._

— _Él estaba ahí._

— _Me han dicho que los médicos tienen dulces para sus pacientes, ¿me puede dar uno?_

— _No soy un médico._

— _Al menos lo intenté._

— _¿Lo culpas? ¿Te culpas a ti?_

— _Ellos tampoco tienen toda la culpa, ¿no? Me dijeron que seguían órdenes._

— _¿Y les crees?_

— _Claro, no tenían razones para mentirme._

— _Te estabas desangrando. No era importante si te decían la verdad o no._

— _Por eso mismo. Mentirle a alguien que se está muriendo no tiene sentido, es poco heroico._

— _Lo que ellos estaban haciendo no era heroico desde un principio._

— _Lo que yo hice no fue heroico._

— _Puedes hablar de todo cuando quieras._

— _Aún no puedo._

— _¿A quién culpas?_

— _... No lo sé._


	2. ¿Accidente o secuestro?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** Relación homosexual que se irá desarrollando a lo largo de la historia. Historia de tragedia y muerte. También referencia a una gran cantidad de libros.

* * *

 _—¿Secuestro o accidente? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que recuerdas, Alfred?_

 _—Accidente de auto, es mas, perdí el mío ese día... un momento, ¿por qué estoy hablando de eso contigo?_

 _—Necesitas hablar con alguien._

 _—No. Necesito que todos dejen de intentar hablar conmigo. Estoy bien... estoy vivo._

 _—Pero te preocupa estar vivo. Ese es el gran problema. Ahora, responde: ¿Te gusta tu vida? ¿La disfrutas?_

 _—Tengo que amarla, como cualquier otro._

 _—¿"tienes"? Eso me suena a deber más que un gusto. Las personas normalmente no se sienten obligadas a vivir. La soportan, la quieren, pero no la obligan a sí mismas._

 _—No me estoy obligando a querer mi vida. La quiero, pero no solo para mi. Aunque no me la merezca._

 _—Pero te mereces estar vivo. Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa._

 _—Yo lo maté._

 _—No lo hiciste._

 _—Se lo digo: Yo lo maté._

* * *

Dolía cada parte de su cuerpo. Más que nada la pierna, que no se movía y su mano derecha, cubierta por las esquirlas del vidrio del auto. El golpe en la cabeza que se dio contra el volante cuando el auto se volteó lo había dejado mareado. Sentía como si pesara más kilos y la gravedad lo atrajera al suelo, y jamás, en toda su vida, su cuerpo fue tan difícil de levantar. Necesitaba salir de ahí antes de que el auto le cayera encima. Se arrastró sobre la capotera sin poder hacer que su pierna izquierda respondiera. Poco a poco, logró que su cuerpo abandonara la abrumadora presión psicológica que ejercía el auto sobre él, requiriendo hasta su última energía. Una vez liberado de la capotera, se arrastró unos centímetros más alejándose del peligro y se tendió en el asfalto de la carretera, jadeando entrecortadamente.

Lo único que podía verificar con precisión entre la bruma del mareo, era que estuvo a punto de morir, y de paso matar a su amigo.

Sus músculos se tensaron mientras que su corazón bombeaba sangre caliente por todo su cuerpo, alerta.

 _Kiku_.

Había escuchado su grito seco, cortado por el golpe y luego... nada. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad disponible, apretó sus ensangrentadas manos contra el frío asfalto y obligó a sus brazos a sostener los imaginarios kilos de más. La pierna le seguía sin responder.

Vio fuego a lo lejos, borroso debido a la pérdida de sus lentes ópticos. Y no se había alejado centímetros, fueron metros, muchos de ellos. Apoyándose sobre su pierna buena y arrastrando la otra, cojeó un par de pasos antes de caer bruscamente, encontrándose de nuevo con las esquirlas de vidrio. Su otra mano sufrió la misma desgracia que la otra, solo que menos grave. Líquido hirviendo recorrió su espina dorsal cuando se cayó sobre la pierna mala. Apretó los dientes y se quedó quieto, esperando ver alguna figura salir de su destrozado automóvil. Pero entre la bruma del dolor y la inconsciencia, apenas podía discernir los colores del fuego y mucho menos mantener la cabeza fría.

Trató de gritar el nombre de su amigo, pero de sus labios salió un gemido ahogado seguido por el sabor metálico. Sangre. Su garganta estaba seca y se había mordido la lengua. Escupió un coágulo de sangre, seguido por tosidos que sacudían su pecho espasmódicamente.

Lo intentó de nuevo y antes de poder separar los labios, se encontró de frente con la boca fría y negra de una pistola. Le apuntaba entre los ojos.

De primeras no vislumbró las facciones de la silueta enfrente suyo. La intensidad del fuego a su espalda creaba una sombra sobre su rostro. Pero cuando su vista se acostumbró al ambiente que la rodeaba, deseó intensamente haber quedado en la ignorancia. No lo podía creer, se negaba a hacerlo. Si no fuera por su pierna inutilizada, habría retrocedido un buen par de metros.

Porque esa mirada alegre, optimista y cerúlea, que lo miraba desde arriba agachando la cabeza, no era otra más que la suya.

Y él no era Alfred Jones, el chico optimista y alegre que adoraba comer, llamar la atención y jugar básquetbol. Él, con esas manos más pequeñas a las que no estaba acostumbrado y ese pelo oscuro y corto que le caía sobre la frente y cubría como un manto negro sus ojos, era Kiku Honda.

Su mejor amigo.

Su imagen le sonrió, apretando el arma contra su frente.

—Eres un maldito cobarde —exclamó impertérrito su propia figura. Puso un dedo sobre el gatillo negro del arma—. Pudiste haber hecho algo, pero te quedaste quieto, aún cuando tenías la oportunidad de salvarlo, aún cuando a me debías tu vida entera. Te gusta vivir, ¿no?, te encanta —suspiró—. A mi también me gustaba. Pero dejaste pasar la oportunidad, dejaste que me mataran.

¿ _Dejaste_? ¿De quienes estaba hablando?

El miedo lo paralizó completamente. En vez de levantarse y enfrentarlo, como lo hubiera hecho de no ser por la pistola clavada en su frente, se quedó mirando a su antiguo yo con sorpresa. Los pulmones le pesaban. El arma estaba fría, pero al contacto al con su piel quemaba igual que las brasas de una fogata.

—No, no, no —meneó la cabeza, sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos a través de las gafas sucias—. Yo soy tú y tú eres yo. Así que es mi culpa. Soy el único cobarde.

Quitó el arma de su frente y antes de que Alfred pudiera suspirar aliviado, su verdadera figura se llevó la boca del arma entre los labios y disparó.

Alfred despertó gritando.

Le tomó segundos darse cuenta que no estaba acostado sobre el asfalto de una carretera, ni mucho menos cerca de su auto volcado, sino que su cuerpo se apretaba desordenadamente sobre las suaves texturas de las sábanas de su propia cama. El brazo derecho le dolía, efectivamente, pero no por culpa de pedazos de vidrios. El culpable era su propio torso, que aplastaba su brazo indiscriminadamente contra el colchón. Su corazón bombeaba como loco. Pasado unos segundos, rodó sobre su costado para liberar su brazo anestesiado y respiró agitadamente contra la almohada, escuchando los agitados latidos de su corazón hasta que se ralentizaron.

Calor. Absolutamente todo era calor. Sus piernas, su brazo izquierdo, el cuello, su pecho... la cabeza. Necesitaba hielo, o mejor aire. Girando nuevamente, se sentó y miró el despertador que estaba sobre la mesa de noche, junto a la lámpara de aceite y un poco de dinero; tres billetes y seis monedas. Alargó el brazo izquierdo —el bueno— y encendió la lámpara, luego se fijó en la hora; 5:12 de la mañana.

Por lo menos había durado dormido media hora más que las noches anteriores.

Era la primera vez que tenía pesadillas desde el accidente. Nunca llegó a tener sospechas de que las tendría, pero tampoco había descartado por completo llegar a tenerlas. Pero nunca habría estado preparado, aunque hubiera pasado meses antes de tener la primera, y por más simple y censurada que ésta hubiera llegado a ser. En ese momento no lo está; desecho, adolorido, siente la cabeza pesada, cansada y el hombro estático. Es similar a como si le hubieran aplastado los huesos con una trituradora.

Miró a su izquierda, a través de la ventana. Un manto de oscuridad con pequeños gases titilantes cubría el cielo, mientras que en la tierra grande torres de concreto, vidrio y metal se alzaban a lo lejos, amenazantes con sus potentes figuras, tan altas que parecen querer robar luz de las estrellas. Entre los edificios, las calles, usualmente repletas de humanos y autos, son tan silenciosas y en esencia tan tensas como un felino hambriento a punto de capturar a su presa. Parecen querer saltar sobre uno en cualquier momento, y devorar cualquier rastro de humanidad. Son esas las mismas calles que tomaron a su mejor amigo, con su oscuridad, silencio y soledad, y lo arrastraron lejos de él. La ciudad entera está creciendo, lentamente, no parará, y tampoco tiene planes de hacerlo. Y aunque para muchos es prosperidad, calidad y felicidad, para Alfred no es más que un manto de concreto, metal y vidrio que oculta lo peor de la humanidad.

Antes el crecimiento de la ciudad le entusiasmaba, a pesar de que se hubiera tragado el gran campo abandonado donde él y Kiku, de niños, jugaban. A pesar de hacer desaparecer su antiguo barrio, y con ellos todos los buenos recuerdos. Creía, con ingenuidad, que nunca más tendría que volver a viajar al pueblo más cercano con su madre para comprar un par de útiles o reservas. Que jamás en la vida se volvería a sentir perdido en el fin del mundo, con una mano aferrada a su mejor amigo, y con la otra soltando la de su madre.

Entrecerró por los ojos y se frotó la frente con el antebrazo.

Se levantó de la cama dando un pequeño salto, ignorando el dolor del hombro y bajó las escaleras. Sin sus lentes no podía ver las cosas que estaban lejos, pero en una casa pequeña como la suya no eran necesarios. Bajó con las puntas de los pies. No quería que su madre se despertara y lo interrogara. Al llegar al primer piso suspiró aliviado, entornando las pestañas, esperando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Vislumbró la sombra del viejo sillón en el que solía jugar con Kiku, la pequeña mesa de roble en el centro y la televisión al otro lado. Apartando los pies de las escaleras, tanteó la pared carey a su derecha, contando mentalmente los pasos hasta la primera irregularidad vertical. El marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina.

Dando un salto triunfal en su cabeza, se internó en la siguiente habitación, sin dejar de pisar suavemente. Tres de las magdalenas habían sobrevivido al insaciable apetito de su madre. No es que tuviera hambre, pero necesitaba llevarse algo al estómago con desesperación y callar la voz de su cabeza que gritaba por comida. Y también de paso leer uno de sus cómics, que después del accidente, los había dejado abandonados.

Encendió la luz después de asegurarse de que la puerta no hiciera ruido al cerrarse, y encontró las tres magdalenas esperándolo sobre un canasto de mimbre con un paño a cuadros rojos y blancos. El resto de la cocina estaba impecable, casi brillando.

Tuvo que llevarse una mano a la frente y pestañear un par de veces por la intensidad de la luz.

—Una no hace daño —se dijo a sí mismo para que la voz de Kiku en su cabeza se callara, esa voz, que a diferencia de la otra, le regañaba con paciencia; no tienes que hacer esto, decía—. Lo hemos hecho antes.

Kiku no contestaba cuando él le habla. Últimamente, nunca lo hacía.

Tomó la magdalena del centro y apagó la luz de la cocina antes de abrir la puerta, dirigiéndose al viejo sillón cubierto de manchas y arañazos. Encendió la televisión y le dio al botón mute, solo para que funcionara como una fuente tenue de luz que le permitiera leer su revista. Y tener mejor campo de visión para buscar. No fue difícil y no llevó mucho tiempo; la encontró debajo de la mesa de roble, toda polvorienta y arrugada, esperando la llegada de su dueño como una fiel y gastada amiga.

La revisó, aún se podía entender su contenido.

Pasó el resto de la noche en vela y así su madre lo encontró la mañana siguiente. No dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miró con inquietud o compasión, como solía hacerlo en los últimos días. Se limitó a sonreír y preguntar si quería llevar una magdalena al colegio, y también una hamburguesa con _Coca-cola_. Sin dejar de lado ni levantar la vista el cómic de Batman, Alfred asintió y prosiguió con su lectura.

Estaba a punto de llegar al final cuando su madre lo llamó, gritando.

Se levantó, flexionando un par de veces sus piernas adoloridas. Dejó su historieta en el sillón y entró en la cocina; había platos por doquier, manchados en el fregadero, la tapa abierta del horno dejaba entrever otros y uno solitario sobre el refrigerador. Lo único impecable es la mesa, cubierta por el mantel, con la magdalena en el canasto de mimbre, vasos llenos con zumo de manzana y tostadas de pan molde en los platos.

Ella sonrió.

—Creí que se estaba produciendo la Tercera Guerra Mundial en esta cocina.

—Creí que te gustaría algo más simple para hoy —comentó ella, ignorando su burlas. Palpaba con suavidad el puesto a su derecha—. Siéntate antes de que se enfríe.

Alfred miró el plato sucio sobre el refrigerador mientras se sentaba, preguntándose cómo había llegado hasta ahí siendo que su madre era más pequeña que esa máquina. Los labios le picaron cuando trató de retener la risa, pero antes era un gesto tan natural, que no puede evitar que la comisura de sus labios se curven.

—¿Por qué ocupaste el horno para tostar los panes? Tenemos tostadora, ¿sabes? Papá la compró hace años.

—Quedan más crujientes con el horno. Y la tostadora estaba muy vieja. La boté.

Alfred le dio una probada al pan. La piel cedió entre sus dientes, crujiendo suavemente.

—Mm... Mentirosa, saben igual.

El desayuno es simple, simple en comparación con las preparadas comidas que suele hacer su madre. Sabe de maravillas, sabe a calidez.

Su madre lo miraba expectante. Llevaba el pelo amarrado en un moño de tomate con algunos mechones sueltos que le tapaban las mejillas sonrosadas. Parecía feliz.

—¿Y bien? ¿Sigues pensando que el pan en tostadora es igual al de horno?

—¿Bromeas? ¡Saben igual! —se llevó el zumo de naranja a los labios, tomando un bocado—. Aunque las manzanas que elegiste están bastante buenas.

Su madre de todos modos hinchó el pecho orgullosamente.

—Siempre seré la mejor chef que conozcas... Sin embargo —agregó guiñando un ojo marrón y levantando el dedo índice— tendrás que aprender a cocinar, o por lo menos buscar a alguien que lo haga tan bien como yo. Voy a empezar a trabajar.

Alfred terminó la primera tostada y revistió la segunda con mantequilla. Arrastraba los pies por el asfalto compulsivamente.

Sonrió.

—Eso es bueno —exclamó, sinceramente contento—, pero pensé que no necesitabas trabajar ¿Y por qué tengo que buscar un cocinero yo?

Ella se encogió de hombros, gesto que él había heredado y ejecutaba con demasiada frecuencia. La sonrisa bailaba en sus labios, su pelo estaba más brillante, sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas. Y estaba que saltaba sobre la silla.

Ella masticó otro pedazo de pan. Al terminar refutó:

—No lo necesito, solo creí en que ya era momento de encontrar trabajo. Pensé, no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida encerrada en esta casa. Tengo dinero de sobra así que voy a donar lo que gane a alguna asociación que la necesite —agregó que ayer la habían llamado para ofrecerle un trabajo, y que, por simple que fuera, para ella era todo un placer cumplirlo.

—¿Qué clase de trabajo aceptaste?

—No te voy a decir —ella canturreó risueñamente—. Si adivinas antes de que termine la semana, te compraré lo que tu quieras.

—Siempre me compras lo que quiero.

Los ojos de sus madre se abrieron sorpresivamente.

—¿A sí? Eh... bueno... Te daré una sorpresa.

—Eres mala para las sorpresa.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y se giró en dirección contraria a la de él. Había hinchado las mejillas, molesta.

—Mira quién lo dice, rey de las sorpresas.

Se quedaron en silencio. Alfred miró la hora en el reloj cucú de la pared.

—Voy a preparar mis cosas antes de que llegue el bus —agregó a conciencia que eso la haría reaccionar—. Ayer se me olvidó arreglarlas.

Su madre nuevamente lo estaba mirando. Su boca se crispó hacia abajo y lo apuntó amenazadoramente con la tostada a medio comer mientras cerraba un ojo. La mantequilla en la superficie había comenzado a derretirse.

—Eso lo tenías que haber hecho ayer, jovencito —mordió el pan y degustó el sabor—. Nunca cambias. Deja el plato y el vaso sucio en la encimera. Luego los voy a lavar.

Haciéndole caso a su madre y subió las escaleras dando saltos que superaban los dos escalones hacía su habitación. No tiene tiempo para hacer la cama, puesto que cuando acababa de terminar de arreglar su morras y ponerse los guantes junto con los lentes, escuchó la bocina del bus escolar. Miró por la ventana de su habitación. El vehículo se distinguía por su peculiar tono amarillo, estacionado al otro lado de la cuadra. Apurado, bajó corriendo las escaleras, fue a la cocina y llenó un vaso de cristal con agua de la llave.

Su madre ya había terminado su primera tostada y recién empezando con la segunda, sin mantequilla incluida.

—Puedo regar el cerezo si quieres. Estás haciendo esperar al señor Russell.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Le prometí que trataría de hacerlo crecer a costa de todo.

Ella no necesitaba nombres para saber a quién se refería su hijo.

—¿Y aún crees tiene posibilidades de crecer? Leí que sus ambientes predilectos eran los fríos.

—Dale un poco de tiempo, estoy seguro de que pronto veremos un brote.

—O seguirá siendo tierra en una cubeta naranja.

Alfred no respondió y salió de la cocina.

—Te dejé la bolsa de comida al lado de la puerta —gritó ella desde adentro.

Necesitaba hacer esto por su propia cuenta, era su responsabilidad, una de las pocas que se tomaba en serio. Su meta personal. Kiku se la había regalado hace un tiempo atrás, y él al principio no se sentía especialmente feliz por el presente, pero cuando su amigo le contó una historia donde Japón le regalaba un cerezo a Estados Unidos, Alfred empezó a darle más peso a la situación. Debido a que su memoria no era la mejor, terminó dejando la maceta junto a la puerta de entrada y desde entonces la regaba todas las mañanas y todas las noches antes de irse a dormir.

Pero por más que la regara y buscara información, la semilla no se empeñaba en germinar.

Después de regarlo, dejó el vaso de lado y recogió la bolsa de papel marrón con su comida adentro. La maceta parecía llena de tierra húmeda, sin vida. Suspiró, algo exasperado.

El claxon volvió a sonar.

Se despidió de su madre, saliendo a la helada ciudad que aún no ha dejado atrás el invierno.

El bus no es bullicioso como siempre, tampoco tiene el ambiente de desolación que portaba el lunes. Los pocos rayos blancos de sol que se colaban entre el cielo nublado atraviesan las ventanas y se enrollan en los asientos y en grupos de caras tranquilas, sonrisas y ojos cerrados. Parece que el bus se ha detenido en el tiempo, incluso cuando el sonido de otros automóviles interrumpe a intervalos el sosiego del momento.

Es como si el mundo lo hubiera perdonando, que no lo estaba acusando de sus errores.

Tomó asiento junto a la ventana y se colocó los guantes, antes de los audífonos. _Crazy_ sonó en sus oídos mientras miraba por la ventana el pasar de los edificios y casas, que siguen tapando los escasos rayos entre sus murallas. Pasado un tiempo las casas cambian su estilo, se hacen más diminutas y simples y destruidas. El barrio bajo parecía más moribundo que de costumbre. Y una figura esperaba pacientemente en la parada. Arthur no había asistido ayer al instituto y Alfred sospechó que podría haber estado enfermo, pero al verlo subir, congelado, sin bufanda y con escarchas en su pelo rubio desordenado, olvidó todo pensamiento sombrío.

Sentándose, Arthur se quitó los guantes verdes de lana, se sacó la escarcha del pelo con la mano y lo miró.

—Buenos días, niño _senior_.

Alfred saltó en su puesto como un resorte, sin esconder la ansia y felicidad que sentía al verlo. Se quitó uno de los audífonos.

—¿Por qué faltaste ayer? —lo atacó, disimulado pésimamente su preocupación— ¿y dónde está tu bufanda?

Observó las manos vacías de Arthur, su rostro cargado de neutralidad, sus ojos verdes, que parecen cansados, viejos y tristes. Esperaba que ignorara sus preguntas y sacara el libro, porque Arthur casi no suele responder a sus explosiones de curiosidad, y tampoco preguntas cosas que sean muy personales.

—He dicho: buenos días —repitió su compañero de asiento.

—Buenos días —tatareó, guiñandole el ojo. Una sonrisa enorme se plasmó en sus labios— ¿Estás bien? Tienes unas ojeras enormes.

Arthur quedó desconcertado, por un momento su rostro abandonó la máscara de indiferencia.

—Sí —contestó, inseguro—. Tengo una prueba hoy.

—Luces terriblemente cansado —dijo Alfred, señalando sus ojos verdes—, como si no hubieras dormido en _días_.

—Estoy bien —se apresuró en contestar su compañero.

Arthur se llevó una mano a las mejillas, cerca de las ojeras y ladeó la cabeza en otra dirección. Sin la bufanda se notaba que debajo del abrigo gris llevaba un conjunto de ropas delgadas que recalcaban la figura y forma de sus brazos. Estaba en los huesos, apreció con horror, muy delgado.

—No lo pareces —insistió.

Los ojos de Arthur eran como ácido corrosivo cuando se volvieron a mirarlo.

—No es un tema que te importe —gruñó él, arrastrando las palabras para remarcar su sentencia—. O dicho de otra manera, deja de hacer como si te importara.

Alfred se sintió lastimado. No era la primera vez que lo trataba así. Le desagradaba que Arthur pensaba en Alfred como un abusador, como si él no le hubiera dado nada más que motivos para desconfiar. Trataba de ser lo más sincero, obviamente sin profundizar en su pasado, pero sincero al fin y al cabo. No necesitaba que Arthur perteneciera al pasado, pues todo lo que él representaba era parte de su presente.

No trató de corregirlo.

—Si no quieres que pregunte solo tienes que decirlo.

—Si te dejaras de comportar como si fueras un jodido chico maravilla tal vez no me verías enojado. No intentes aparentar que te importa, no ha un desconocido.

—No eres un desconocido, eres mi amigo.

—Me obligaste a hablar contigo el primer día al no dejarme tranquilo. En lo que a mi respecta, soy algo así como tu objetivo de este año.

—Pero sí te conozco y creo que eres mi amigo. No se trata de ningún juego.

La conversación no estaba tranquilizando los nervios de Arthur. Sus ojos lo miraban con irritación e impaciencia, apretaba los dientes y parecía a punto de querer saltarle encima.

—¿A sí? Di mi apellido, el nombre de mi padre, la fecha de mi cumpleaños o cuántos años he estado en el colegio —ante cada frase se había estado acercando paulatinamente a Alfred, pero al ver que éste no iba a responder, retornó a su posición—. Eso pensaba, no tienes idea de nada.

Algo cabreado por las acusaciones, y en cierta parte porque Arthur tenía razón, pues no sabía absolutamente nada de él, Alfred no le dirigió la palabra en lo que restó del viaje hasta el instituto. Cuando se bajaron, no se despidieron como lo habían hecho el miércoles.

En la entrada del colegio estaba Feliciano, con las manos escondidas detrás de la espalda y casi bailando sobre la punta de sus pies. Ludwig debió de haberle dado la _secreta_ misión de esperarlo y verificar si efectivamente no se iba a saltar las clases, y de paso revisar que Alfred no se escapara en el corto camino que hay entre bus y el edificio escolar. En otras palabras, matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Antes de entrar Alfred miró el cielo nublado, y suplicó silenciosamente que no lloviera.

Feliciano se adelantó y salió al encuentro con su amigo, mientras que Alfred se sacaba los audífonos.

—Ve... Buenos días, Alfred —su amigo italiano dejó de ocultar las manos. Llevaba chocolate, el cual desenvolvió, mostrando que quedaba un solo trozo—. Toma, lo he guardado para ti.

Alfred aceptó el chocolate, llevándoselo a la boca. La explosión de azúcar y calidez le hizo apretar los labios. Nada mejor para empezar el día que con un sabroso chocolate de menta y un cálido desayuno.

—Gracias, está buenísimo —agradeció, sin haber tragado el dulce. Se relamió los labios cuando terminó— ¿Tienes otro?

Entraron en el colegio. Las puertas rojas del establecimiento se mantenían abiertas por dos pestillos en la parte inferior que se enterraban en las baldosas blancas. Feliciano saltaba de un lado para otro, tatareando y casi gritando, muy alegre. Llevaba el pelo alborotado, con los mechones castaños apuntando a diferentes partes y levantándose en contra de la gravedad.

—No, lo siento. Ese era el último.

—Oh —guardó el reproductor de música, asegurándose de que los audífonos quedaran bien enrollados alrededor del aparato hasta la próxima vez que los necesitara y no tener problemas con los nudos. Arregló un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la frente— ¿Ludwig te dijo que me esperaras en la entrada?

La pregunta hizo que Feliciano se tropezara torpemente mientras que su semblante adoptaba un ictus de sorpresa. Se quedó rígido por un momento, antes de reanudar el paso, más ansioso que antes. Alfred se rió quedamente, sabiendo que lo había atrapado, y lo siguió.

Los ojos marrones de Feliciano lo miraron preocupados. Aterrados.

—¿No fui lo suficiente cuidadoso? —preguntó con inocencia y cierta timidez, más parecida al terror—. Ludwig dijo que lo fuera. Oh dios, se va enojar conmigo cuando se entere.

—¿Cuidadoso? Casi me convences con el chocolate, si quieres saberlo.

—¡No se lo cuentes!

—No lo sé —para molestarlo se llevó una mano al mentón, mostrándose dudoso—. Si te quedaran más de esos chocolates tal vez me lo pensaría.

—¡Pero no me quedan más! —exclamó, más aterrorizado que antes.

Alfred se encogió de hombros. Los pasillos del colegio estaban medianamente repletos, varios estudiantes corrían de un lado a otro o entablaban una animada conversación con un compañero. La minoría paseaban por los corredores en completa soledad, puede que directo a su primera clase. Feliciano lo tomó del hombro para llamarle la atención, agitado y desesperado. Alfred detuvo su paso en medio del pasillo, junto a la puerta del baño de hombres.

—¡Te daré cualquier cosa! Yo, eh... ¿quieres mi almuerzo? Es pasta —ofreció. Alfred negó con la cabeza, divertido— ¿Mi tarea? —volvió a negar. Su amigo cada vez lucía más atrapado— Mi… ¿dinero?

—No, verás, quiero…

Un cuerpo delgado y más bajo que el suyo chocó de pleno contra él, llevándolo al piso con un grupo de grandes rectángulos blancos y delgados que se esparcieron por su cuerpo y el pasillo. Alfred vio estrellas. A su lado Feliciano agitaba la mano sobre su cabeza, preguntando cosas que no logró escuchar. Para cuando se hubo recuperado, el chico que había chocado con él estaba de rodillas a su lado, pidiendo disculpas por su torpeza una y otra vez, mientras recogía las hojas de su tarea. Alfred parpadeó, parpadeó y parpadeó, desorientado. Feliciano, aún escandalizado, se agachó junto a Alfred y le tocó la frente, como cuando se comprueba la temperatura corporal, un gesto totalmente inútil.

—¿Estás bien?

Alfred apartó la mano de su amigo suavemente y se acomodó junto al chico, para ayudarlo a reunir las hojas. Sin embargo, su corazón dio un pequeño salto punzante al mirar directamente su rostro. Algo en él le parecía vagamente familiar. No solo el constante temblor de sus manos y su cuerpo, sino que también sus ojos verdes y su pelo castaño liso cortado hasta los hombros. Alfred recogió un par de hojas.

—Lo siento —repitió por décima vez el chico, sin mirarlo.

—Nah. No me ha pasado nada... Oye, ¿cómo te llamas? —sí, estaba siendo muy directo, pero era todo lo que tenía.

El chico lo miró descolocado, luego volvió a recoger las hojas. Algunos de los alumnos que habían visto el accidente recogieron algunas cuantas y se las entregaron lo menos arrugadas que posible. Feliciano, por otro lado, se limitó a preguntar cosas, inquieto, aunque Alfred no lo escuchaba.

—Gracias. Gracias. Muchas gracias —decía el chico cada vez que le entregaban un grupo de hojas o solamente una. Cuando las tuvo todas en sus manos las organizó, buscando el número de cada una que estaba marcado en la esquina inferior—.Lo siento, me llamo Toris.

—Y yo Feliciano —agregó su amigo, saludando con entusiasmo.

—Yo Alfred.

—Lo sé —respondió sonriendo vagamente, por fin girándose a mirarlo. Ante el desconcierto de Alfred, se explicó—, todos en el colegio te conocen por tu talento en el básquetbol.

Alfred se rascó el cuello.

—Sí, bueno… ¿Nos conocemos de algún otro lugar? Es decir, de algo más cercano que escuches mi nombre muchas veces.

Él asintió, dejando un conjunto de hojas en el suelo y empezando con otro.

—Vamos a la clase de inglés juntos.

—Algo más.

—Van en el mismo colegio —agregó Feliciano.

Alfred negó lentamente.

—No es por éste lugar.

No era solo en clases, recordaba esa mirada atemorizada junto a la pizarra mientras el profesor Kirkland lo retaba a él por no hacer la tarea y faltar a clases, también recordaba ver cómo el profesor halagaba sus cualidades para el lenguaje, mientras Toris intentaba inútilmente de desaparecer, cubriéndose con las manos. Ahora que lo miraba detenidamente, le invadía la sensación de haber tenido esa cercanía antes.

En otro contexto, en otro lugar, en mejores tiempos.

—No es eso —se aferró a las hojas y lo contempló seriamente; sus ojos, su nariz, sus cejas. De pronto a su cabeza llegó una imagen; era Kiku diciendo que las papas fritas de Estados Unidos eran exageradamente grandes—. Eres el chico que trabaja en McDonald, ¿no? —entregó las hojas—. Me atendiste el día del...

Se detuvo. No quería terminar esa frase.

El rostro desencajado de Toris respondió sus dudas. Pero la subsiguiente expresión ensombrecida apuntaba que no era algo que quisiera discutir. Lucía atrapado, como un pájaro en una jaula que le ha quedado muy pequeña.

Toris dejó de ordenar numéricamente las hojas y las apiló todas en una gran montaña blanca. Las apretó contra su pecho y recibió, casi rayando en los brusco, las que Alfred le pasaba. Feliciano se impresionó cuando el muchacho se incorporó tan rápidamente que casi lo derribó. Al levantarse, su morral casi se cae, así que se lo arregló sobre el hombro.

—Upa, cuidado amigo.

—Lo siento, no estaba viendo para dónde iba —Toris vaciló un segundo antes de alzar la cabeza y mirarlo directamente a los ojos— y gracias por ayudar. Adiós.

Alfred alargó el brazo para detenerlo, no obstante Toris desapareció con más rapidez de con la que había aparecido. Feliciano en cambio se lo quedó mirando con duda y extrañeza, pero al rato siguiente volvía a sonreír con emoción contenida. Alfred se fijó el baño de hombres de dónde había salido Toris, corriendo, asustado, apurado.

—Qué gracioso es ese chico —replicó su amigo, olvidando toda la conversación anterior al choque—. Hasta parecía asustado.

Una vez más, Alfred se apartó el pelo que le molestaba sobre los ojos.

—Esta no ha sido mi semana —musitó para sí mismo. Se fijó en su compañero y sonrió abiertamente—. Será mejor que nos apuremos, está a punto de tocar el timbre —Feliciano accedió, contento—. Y quiero esos chocolates.

Feliciano acompañó a Alfred hasta la sala de historia y se excusó de que iba a llegar tarde a la de física, una excusa vaga porque él raramente estudiaba o se interesaba en las materias, pero Alfred no le prestó mucha atención. El problema era otro, Ludwig, estaba estudiando cada mísero paso que daba, y había ocupado a Feliciano en su objetivo a pesar de conocer sus pobres habilidades de espionaje, y pésima capacidad de mentir ¿Por qué había elegido al italiano?, era un misterio para Alfred; Ludwig se beneficiaba con mejores contactos para llevar a cabo esa tarea, incluso conocía a alumnos de los cuales Alfred ignoraba su existencia. Entonces, ¿por qué Feliciano? ¿Por ser su hermano adoptivo?, ¿por compasión? Ludwig no era de esos.

De todas maneras, saber que Ludwig no había confiado en él cuando le prometió que no se escaparía le decía muchas cosas y no todas le sentaban bien. Mañana era el último día escolar de la semana, y si no llevaba a cabo su plan de escape, tendría que vérselas con la charla hostigadora del alemán. Sus entrañas se encogieron por la culpa. Se iba a escapar, pero lo hacía por el bien de todos.

El profesor Yao movía los labios y gesticulaba con las manos, pero Alfred no relacionaba las cosas que decía entre sí, ni podía unirlas con sus movimientos. Las imágenes que llegaban a su cerebro estaban para simplemente existir, pero no para tener lógica y menos un tacto histórico. Se giró pocas veces para preguntar, y Alfred tuvo suerte de no tener que contestar. Sus compañeros escribían en sus cuadernos, la punta de sus lápices provocaban sonidos siseantes al trazar sobre la hoja, mientras que otros creaban garabatos similares a los suyos. Entonces el timbre sonó, sobresaltando a los más concentrados, y la clase terminó.

Al salir Alfred casi esperaba ver a Feliciano esperándolo afuera de la sala, pero cuando atravesó la puerta no encontró a nadie, ni siquiera a Ludwig. Se quedó mirando el pasillo como un estúpido, esperando que ambos aparecieran de la nada y lo raptaran. Pero el tiempo pasó, y él seguía ahí, esperando. Tardíamente reparó en que nadie iba a llegar. Así que sin querer desafiar a su suerte, se giró sobre sus talones y se volvió por el pasillo.

Iba en dirección a la puerta de salida cuando la directora lo interceptó. Deteniendo una exclamación algo subida de tono, Alfred se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

Dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

—Qué tal, señorita Metzler, hoy hace un día hermoso, ¿no cree?

—Se saluda con un: buenos días, señor Jones —la directora miró brevemente la puerta por la que Alfred estuvo a punto de escapar—. Y definitivamente no es un día hermoso —Alfred buscó algún atisbo de desaprobación en su mirada, encontró sus ojos azules, blandos e inquisitivos a la vez—. Pero no lo detuve para hablar del clima. Hay un tema que necesito tomar con usted.

Alfred se hincó de hombros, restándole importancia. No era la primera vez en ese mes que le decían eso.

Entonces sus labios hablaron por sí solos.

—Debo de estar haciéndome famoso por lo del accidente. Últimamente todos quieren hablar conmigo.

Silencio.

Y más silencio.

Los ojos inquisitivos de la directora se clavaron severamente sobre los de Alfred. Echaban fuego.

—A mi oficina. Ahora.

En los años que había estudiado en ese colegio, anteriormente había estado unas diez veces en la oficina de la directora, y una de ellas ni siquiera fue su culpa. La rutina no se alteraba; entrar y sentarse en la silla izquierda que estaba frente al escritorio, la misma que se encontraba detrás del computador y que no permitía que la directora pudiera verlo bien. Lo único que había cambiado en ese lugar era el árbol de la esquina y la foto sobre el escritorio; antes era una de Ludwig con su padre, que a diferencia de su hijo era escuálido, de ojos amables y cabello casi blanco, la foto que hay ahora es la de Ludwig con su padre junto a Romano y Feliciano.

Y Feliciano estaba triste mientras que Romano parecía reacio al contacto del señor Metzler.

Alfred se sentó en el momento en que la directora encendió el computador, una máquina electrónica enorme y cuadrada de color gris que soltaba un sonido como el de un animal enfermo. Los sonidos de las teclas rebotaban en las paredes y le daban un tinte más incómodo y tenso a la atmósfera. Alfred situó el morral junto a sus pies antes de acomodarse en la silla. Luego espero, espero y espero.

Ella seguía leyendo sus notas.

Siguió esperando.

Finalmente, ella dejó el aparato. Posó los antebrazos en el escritorio, y juntando las manos por las palmas, examinó detalladamente a Alfred. Sus ojos esta vez eran más fríos que cálidos y amables.

—Me ha llegado un informe de sus notas —empezó, con lentitud, como esperando que Alfred digiriera bien toda la información—, lamento informarle que no son las que tus profesores esperaban de ti. Han bajado mucho, y todos se han dado cuenta de ello.

La foto es desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando los padres de Ludwig recién había adoptado a Feliciano y Romano. Doce años, sin padres y con un hermano mayor, Feliciano fue cómplice de cómo sus padres chocaban contra un camión cerca de la escuela en la que él iba.

Alfred se llevó una mano sobre la otra y resistió la comezón, pero no le agradaba la posición, así que las separó y las empuñó. No era más efectivo.

Alfred se encogió de hombros. No la miraba a los ojos. La señora Metzler se había quedado callada, esperando que él tomara la palabra.

—¿Qué quiere que diga? Estoy de acuerdo con ellos.

—Ese comportamiento es inaceptable.

—No estudio las materias, y en consecuencia, me saco malas notas. Es algo así como uno más uno son dos.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

—Ambos sabemos que el problema es otro —se arregló la garganta a la vez que se posaba más recta en su asiento, preparando el terreno—. Señor Jones, el accidente lo afectó demasiado, más de lo que se vio en un primer momento —y entonces ella llega ahí, a esa parte que Alfred no quiere hablar. Siente que se queda sin aliento, que le zumba la cabeza. Necesita desviar el ritmo de la conversación, rápido.

La miró, directamente a los ojos. Y luego, en contra de todo lo previsto, le sonrió.

—Vamos, vamos —dijo sacudiendo la mano a la altura de los ojos, despreocupadamente—. No tiene por qué poner ese rostro tan serio, aún falta mucho para que las clases terminen.

Las manos de la señora Metzler dejaron su apoyo y se fueron a través de la mesa, en su dirección. Sus ojos abandonaron toda calidez.

Al otro lado de las persianas, el gris de las nubes teñía el cielo de la ciudad. Los guantes cortados de cuero lo sofocaban, y lo mareaban y lo dejaban algo tonto. Alfred se repetía a si mismo, una y otra vez; _solo queda un día más para que la semana termine, solo queda un día para que la semana termine_.

—No se trata de eso. Estoy al tanto de tu estado, y viendo como el secuestro ha afectado en tu carácter y en tus notas, me ha hecho recapacitar. Ésto no puede seguir así.

¿Qué otra quisiera que haga? ¿Rendirse? No es el estilo de ella y tampoco lo es de él ¿Que estudie más? Las palabras no funcionan como antes, los libros están escritos en otro idioma, lo que traza luego se convierten en garabatos sin sentido.

Entonces ella dejó caer otra bomba.

—Usted necesita ver a un psicólogo.

Y lo sabe, sabe que su madre se ha contactado con la señora Metzler, y que la directora estaba haciendo un gran sacrificio al dejar de lado la profesionalidad, siendo que hacer esto va en contra de su propia política sobre lo correcto. La directora empezó un discurso sobre lo que le puede ayudar un psicólogo, aunque por su tono de voz se notaba que no le agradaba la idea, también comentó algo sobre los Honda. Y cuando estaba a punto de comentar lo del accidente de nuevo, Alfred se levantó lentamente, aburrido.

Sonrió, tomando su bolsa del suelo y dijo:

—No tiene que seguir preocupándose. Mis notas van a mejorar, puede confiar en mi.

Alfred estaba en la puerta, a punto de salir pero antes la directora lo detuvo.

—Lo digo en serio, señor Jones, en este instituto nos preocupamos por el bien de todos nuestros alumnos. Usted necesita mejorar sus notas y tener ayuda para superar el secuestro —su voz gélida lo traspasó como una daga fría—. Y no puede irse del edificio hasta que terminen las clases. Es un aviso, ¿me ha entendido?

Alfred le guiñó un ojo mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.

—¡Sin ningún problema, está más claro que el agua! Estudiar, psicólogo, profesores —se despidió agitando la mano efusivamente— ¡No lo olvidaré! —y salió, antes de que ella pudiera replicar de vuelta.

Como las clases habían comenzado los pasillos estaban vacíos, excepto por uno que otro rector que encontró en el camino, quienes preguntaron su horario y luego le exigieron que entrara en su aula antes de que terminara la hora. No se tomaban mucho tiempo y pronto lo dejaban tranquilo. Lo siguiente es el almuerzo, pero quedan unos minutos para que toque el timbre, y no está del todo seguro asistir al banco del patio. Seguía sintiendo un poco de resentimiento con Arthur por la pelea de la mañana. Pero pensar en no verlo, y luego hacer como si nada hubiera pasado era peor.

Y, demonios, no quiere estar de malas con Arthur.

El cielo a través de las ventanas parece más nublado, el sol está completamente cubierto.

Ojalá no lloviera.

Al llegar a los baños Alfred se sacó los guantes cortados y se lavó el rostro, luego las manos y se mojó el cabello. Sentía calor. Pensó en la directora y en el discurso de varios minutos que había tomado sus últimas dos horas de clases, y piensa en su madre, que trataba de ayudarlo y ahora tenía un trabajo del que no le quería contar. Barrió los recuerdos, y los tiró a lo más profundo de su mente. No quiere pensar en ello.

Prefiere pensar en Feliciano, y en Ludwig, el alemán que Kiku le había presentado hace unos años, luego de su rehabilitación. Kiku, que lo salvó de ser un borracho bueno para las fiestas, del tiempo de cuando Alfred trató de borrar el divorcio de sus padres con la bebida. Ellos tres eran el significado de un nuevo comienzo, la recompensa y la seguridad de que, aunque las cosas no salieran como lo planeado, era posible recuperarse. Alfred no ciertamente no había tenidos muchos altibajos en la vida, pero los dos únicos que le habían tocado lo superaban con creces. No estaba preparado para ninguno. No volvería a la bebida, pero no negaba que a veces se le pasaba por la cabeza. Se sentía perdido, adolorido, confuso y desorientado.

Demonios, el baño estaba demasiado silencioso.

Sentándose en la esquina del baño, se llevó los audífonos a los oídos y encendió el reproductor de música. El disco estaba puesto, así que la canción a medio terminar volvió a su antiguo ritmo. Volumen máximo, un lugar algo cómodo y cerrando los ojos, apoyó la cabeza contra el muro de baldosas azules. No se volvió a poner los guantes, si lo hacía, lo iban a sofocar.

Y dejó que el tiempo pasara, y pasara.

Se comió la magdalena.

Y el disco se terminó y lo cambió por otro.

Casi se quedó dormido, pero el timbre, que atravesó sus audífonos y la música, lo despertó. Guardardando todo en su morral, incluso sus guantes de cuero, abandonó el baño, procurando parecer normal, recién salido de los estudios. Los alumnos se trasladaban de un lugar otro, y ya que la biblioteca estaba clausurada por falta de personal, algunos se sentaban en las esquinas de los pasillos con un grupo de amigos para estudiar. Lo más apurados iban al salón de comida, mientras que los más relajados se juntaban en grupos. Lo usual.

Y Arthur no estaba en el banco. Lo buscó en el comedor, volvió al baño y luego pasó nuevamente frente a las puertas que daban al patio, pero ningún rastro de él, y tampoco de sus dos amigos. Al final del pasillo se encontraba la puerta de salida. Y hubiera ido, de no ser por el guardia que la vigilaba, con mirada seria y bigote espeso y negro que ocultaba sus labios.

—Las puertas están cerradas por el temporal —fue el inicio del séptimo intercambio. Alfred se giró para mirarlo. Arthur se acercó a la puerta de cristal y trató de empujar, pero ésta no cedió—, lo he intentado varias veces.

Alfred parpadeó.

—Oh. Podríamos almorzar en el comedor.

Arthur negaba sin dejar de mirar el frío del exterior. Seguía con la nariz y las orejas rojas y el borde de los ojos oscuros. Parecía recién salido de una tormenta de nieve.

—Prefiero no comer —respondió simplemente, con un susurro.

Alfred siguió su mirada y luego volvió a Arthur.

El chico se encogió cuando él lo tocó a la altura de sus costillas con un dedo. Juntó las cejas, enojado, y abrió la boca para reclamar.

—O-oye, qué te crees que...

—Estás muy delgado.

—¡Ese no es tu problema, inepto!

Alfred sonrió y tomando su morral, dijo:

—Puedo meterme clandestinamente en la biblioteca, y a ti también, si quieres.

Arthur se mostró algo remiso al principio, bueno, en verdad estaba muy en contra de entrar en lugares clausurados. Pero entre promesas de que nadie se iba a enterar y que era el mejor lugar para estar solos y en silencio, Alfred lo arrastró del brazo hasta la entrada, una puerta doble de madera que estaba al final de un pasillo que se cruzaba con el que daba al comedor. Su compañero seguía siendo efusivo, agresivo, hasta que le hizo entrar por obligación y cerró las puertas a sus espaldas. Una vez adentro por fin se quedó callado, mas no duró más que unos segundos.

—No creí que supieras de la existencia de este lugar —dijo con sorna mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Alfred se rascó la nuca, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Nunca antes he entrado, pero era el único lugar en todo el colegio que decía prohibido, así que supuse que era la biblioteca. Apuesto a que cuando estaba abierta tú pasabas mucho tiempo aquí.

La expresión de Arthur había cambiado, no sonreía y sus ojos se estaban enturbiados, apagados, lejanos. Alfred se alarmó, sintiendo como si hubiera metido la pata.

—H-hey, ¿dije algo que no debía? ¿Pasó algo malo?

—No es algo que te importe —la voz divertida de Arthur cambió repentinamente por una brusca y seca, un susurro amenazante. Miró los libros apostados en las repisas, como fantasmas olvidados. Apretó las manos en puños—. No quiero estar aquí.

—¡Oye, oye! No te alarmes —lo empujó hasta las mesas y lo sentó en una de las sillas mientras le quitaba el morral y lo tendía sobre ésta—. Piensa en esto como tu lugar feliz —se sentó a su lado y le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo abiertamente. Esperaba poder calmarlo—, hay muchos libros y hoy tu no trajiste el tuyo, así que elige alguno y luego me lo pasas para que lo devuelva, ¿okey?

Arthur pestañeó, desorientado. Lo miraba como si le hubieran sacado un tornillo.

—Un momento... yo... tú... ¿Qué?

—¡Ya sabes! Haré como si fuera el encargado de la biblioteca, así que tu eliges, lo sacas y yo los devuelvo a su hogar, sanos y salvos.

Los ojos de Arthur volvieron a tomar su brillo, no el mismo de antes, pero era algo. Y no estaba del todo convencido.

—No, ¿acaso eres estúpido? Son propiedad del colegio, y sacarlos de sus puestos sería equivalente a robarlos.

Alfred le enterró el codo en las costillas, juguetón. Podía sentir sus costillas. No era broma, Arthur estaba realmente delgado.

—Estás muy tenso. No vas a robarlos, solo pedirlos prestados. Los lees y luego yo los devuelvo. Ya te lo dije. Sanos y salvos. Y si te encuentran, diré que yo los puse en tu mochila. Es fácil, divertido y tendrás todo los libros que quieras.

—No es tan simple.

—Jamás lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

Arthur ojeó los libros, millones y millones de ellos, acomodados en estantes que recorrían la biblioteca a lo alto y a lo largo. Porque estaba algo oscuro, Alfred no podía ver el fondo de la biblioteca, pero estaba seguro que solo encontraría más libros si se internaba a investigar. En lo personal, a él no le gustaba leer, después de todo, no era igual de emocionante que leer un cómic y hasta le había llegado a doler la cabeza las pocas veces que lo intentó, pero a su madre lo amaba, así que Alfred había aprendido a respetar ese extraño gusto de proteger los libros de rayones y las hojas dobladas.

—No —los ojos de Arthur lo traicionaron—. No lo quiero hacer.

Alfred se levantó, dirigiéndose a las estanterías. Mintió cuando dijo que nunca había estado anteriormente en la biblioteca. Estuvo, un montón de veces, pero siempre acompañando a Kiku, por ocio o por estudios, daba lo mismo, de todas forma iba a adorar el tiempo que pasaba a su lado. En ese entonces su amigo también estaba leyendo la historia del niño mago. No obstante se percató de que solo habían dos tomos en la repisa y el segundo era el mismo que traía Arthur consigo el otro día, así que sacó uno descolorido y viejo.

—Mira —dijo cuando se lo puso sobre la mesa—, esto es lo que te gusta, ¿no?

Arthur contempló la portada del libro, que en letras grandes y rojas decía " _El gran Gatsby_ ". Arrugando la nariz, Arthur lo alejó de sí.

Alfred estaba que no se lo creía.

—No son de mi agrado.

—¡Pero si te vi leyendo!

Arthur apuntó el libro apartado.

—No me refiero a la lectura. _Ese_ no es de mi agrado.

—¿Entonces aceptas? —dijo Alfred emocionado y haciendo un mohín de celebración, se sentó junto a Arthur— ¿Aceptas mi propuesta?

Su compañero separó los párpados lo suficiente para verlo, lo miró con cierta reticencia.

—Que yo recuerde, no has hablado de ninguna propuesta —siseó.

—¿De verdad? —se llevó un dedo al mentón, pensativo—, supongo que no lo dije en voz alta —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia—. Lo que no dije es que, en cambio de todos los libros que quieras, tú me acompañes en las horas de almuerzo. Aquí, en la biblioteca. Por lo menos mientras el tiempo allá afuera no mejore.

—¿Y gastar mi tiempo contigo? —preguntó monótonamente Arthur—. No gracias.

—Entonces estás negando a los libros.

—Exactamente —cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho para reafirmar su sentencia.

—Muchos, muchos libros —dijo Alfred con tono tentador a la par que se acercaba lentamente a su oreja. Era su mejor intento para convencerlo, porque se estaba quedando sin municiones—. Y almuerzos sin molestias, sin frío y sin bullicio.

—Creí que te agradaban ese tipo de cosas.

Alfred era por naturaleza un ser sociable, le gustaba andar en grandes grupos y salir a divertirse, no quedarse en una biblioteca la hora entera de almuerzo, no hacer los deberes, no volver a casa temprano todos los días. Arthur era muy intuitivo. Extrañaba todas esas cosas terriblemente.

Le quitó peso a las palabras con un ademán de mano.

—Trataré de no molestar tanto —respondió, haciendo mella de su último argumento. Pensó en depositar otro libro sobre la mesa— y carearé toda la culpa si nos encuentran, no tienes que preocuparte, deja todo en mis expertas manos. Soy el mejor en este tipo de cosas.

—Dejarlo todo en tus manos es lo que me preocupa —dijo toscamente Arthur. Se quedó callado. Entonces suspiró rendido y sacudió la cabeza negativamente, fijándose en Alfred y casi como un lamento, exclamó—. Estoy seguro que me voy a arrepentir luego.

—¿Eso es un sí?

Arthur miraba interesado el suelo, fijando sus pupilas lejos de él, cuando respondió.

—Sí, eso es un sí —Y lo miró, confuso, extrañado. Arthur abrió su morral y sacó su almuerzo; agua, ensalada y pescado con papas fritas. Alfred prefería las hamburguesas, por más mal calificadas como comida saludable estuvieran, así que sacó la suya, la desenvolvió y le dio un gran mordisco. Posteriormente sacó la lata de _Coca-cola_ —. Aunque no lo entiendo, ¿cuál es el beneficio, qué te ganas con esto?

Su almuerzo estaba delicioso y no quería dejarlo de lado. Alfred se obligó a tragar y responder la respuesta de su compañero.

—Nada —mintió—. Solo compañía.

Arthur entornó los ojos hasta que solo se visualizaron dos rendijas verdes.

—No te creo.

Alfred rió suavemente.

—Bueno, bueno. No me creas, pero de todas maneras te agrada mi compañía.

Su compañero gruñó y expulsó aire con molestia. Arthur no era una persona de muchas palabras, eso Alfred lo había comprobado a lo largo de toda la semana, incluso algunas veces parecía estar en otro mundo, perdido en sus pensamientos o simplemente ignorándolo. No había logrado conocer mucho de él, aparte de que era hijo único y le encantaba leer; y ninguna de las dos informaciones habían salido de su boca. Osco, introvertido, gruñón y testarudo, eran una de las muchas partes de su personalidad. También tenía algo de orgullo mezclado con inseguridad. No preguntaba cosas muy personales y eso era lo que le facilitaba a Alfred su compañía. Estaba seguro que él no había oídos los rumores sobre el accidente, así que no conservaba ningún dañado prejuicio sobre Alfred.

El resto de la hora pasó en silencio.

Arthur se llevó dos libros de la biblioteca, prometiendo entregárselos la próxima semana y despidiéndose con un gesto vago de la mano. Era algo, comparado con lo que esperaba Alfred por su pelea en la mañana.

La siguiente y última clases era la de biología, el profesor pasó algo de las bacterias y los virus y pronto Alfred era libre. No gastó tiempo sacando los cuadernos al inicio de la clase, así que tampoco tuvo que guardarlos al término de ésta, y eso le dio tiempo de sobra para salir entre los primeros. Inconscientemente, buscó por el pasillo a Ludwig y Feliciano, pero el dúo no se dignó en aparecer. Actitud totalmente contradictoria a cómo habían hecho empezar su día. Sintiéndose exhausto, caminó en dirección a la salida.

El clima no había mejorado en absoluto, incluso amenazaba con llover si la nube no pasaba de largo. La bandera de Estados Unidos flameaba en lo alto, ferozmente azotada por el vendaval.

Se sintió más desganado. Tenía la leve esperanza de ir a otro lugar que no fuera su casa, pero odiaba el frío lo suficiente como para posponer sus planes.

En el bus escolar, una vez sentado y después de que el bus hubiera partido, se percató tardíamente que Arthur no lo acompañaba. Los otros alumnos estaban en su mundo, hablando, gritando, escuchando música, como él, o mirando por la ventana. Pero Arthur, Arthur y sus libros, brillaban por su ausencia. Alfred miró lacónicamente al resto de los alumnos, quienes no se fijaban en el asiento vacío. Bueno... por lo menos su ausencia es bastante obvia para él.

Cuando llegó a su casa, solitaria y abandonada, encontró en la mesa una nota, de papel amarillo, que rezaba con letra delicada: _Voy a llegar tarde, te dejé comida en el refrigerador. Te quiere, mamá._

Botó la comida en el basurero, dentro de servilletas, para que su madre no se diera cuenta, y las escondió en lo profundo. Por último, para que la culpa no lo carcomiera, lavó los trastes sucios, rápidamente, para no tener que estar más rato en esa habitación. Subiendo a su pieza, cerró la puerta con seguro y se tiró en la cama boca arriba, soltando un prolongado suspiro de cansancio por sus labios entreabiertos.

No tenía hambre.

Afuera, junto a su ventana, resbaló la primera gota de lluvia.

Su madre llegó bien entrada la noche. Alfred la escuchó cerrar la puerta de la casa, haciendo el menor ruido posible porque pensaba que él estaba dormido y entrando en su pieza, que estaba al otro lado del pasillo. De las pocas horas que durmió, no tuvo ninguna pesadilla, pero nuevamente de despertó a horas tempranas de la mañana, y tuvo que obligar a su cuerpo a dormirse de nuevo, sin mucho éxito. Cuando bajó a la cocina para tomar desayuno, su madre le lanzó un millón de indirectas sobre la madre de Ludwig, sin lograr hacer que su hijo abriera la boca más que un par de veces para comentar que necesitaba un celular nuevo.

De camino al instituto, Arthur no llevaba un libro para leer de la biblioteca, en cambio, entre sus manos llevaba un cuaderno que le faltaba la tapa delantera y que tenía todas las hojas arrugadas y sucias.

—Tengo prueba de lenguaje —fue todo lo que comentó.

Al llegar, Ludwig lo estaba esperando en la entrada, Alfred esperaba que estuviera informado del encuentro que tuvo ayer con Toris, pero el alemán solamente lo saludo y lo acompañó hasta su primera clases, y no fue hasta el último recreo, que Feliciano sacó a colación el accidente de ayer.

—¡Y él salió del baño de hombres y chocó contra Alfred! —exclamó Feliciano agitando los brazos sobre su cabeza. Ludwig escuchaba sin hacer comentarios, Alfred por el contrario, intentaba explicar su perspectiva, siendo interrumpido una y otra vez por su compañero—. ¡Las hojas volaron por todas partes! El chico, ¿cómo se llamaba? —miró a Alfred escuetamente—... ¡Toris! Por un momento me pareció como si estuviera asustado, pero entonces Alfred le preguntó algo realmente extraño...

—Pensé que le habías contado el accidente ayer —lo interrumpió Alfred.

Ludwig apenas giró el cuello para mirarlo.

—Estaba ocupado —fue todo lo que dijo.

Feliciano no respondió a su pregunta, en cambio, siguió parloteando.

Ahora que lo recordaba, hoy era viernes. Para ese día había planeado un escape, y la parte primordial de éste era mantenerse lejos de Ludwig, pero todo lo planeado se había ido a la mierda cuando en la mañana el alemán personalmente lo estaba esperando en la entrada, y después, cuando salió de la primera clase, Feliciano lo engatusó con algunos dulces alemanes. Antes de que Alfred se diera cuenta, Ludwig estaba con ellos y Feliciano le había comenzado a narrar toda la escena con Toris.

Así que, por cómo estaban las cosas, necesitaba un plan B.

—Lo debes conocer porque le pediste una tarea —dijo Feliciano, dirigiéndose a Alfred—. Por eso lo recuerdas.

—¿Por qué le pediría una tarea?

Su amigo lo miró impresionado.

—Todos en el colegio saben que hace tareas a cambio de dinero. Es el mejor alumno en todas las materias, nadie lo supera, ni siquiera Ludwig —explicó, sin salir de su pasmo—. He ido a verlo una par de veces... digo... —se quedó trabado al darse cuenta de su error. Miró a Ludwig, al alemán lo rodeaba un aura oscura a la vez que su boca se apretaba junto con un tic nervioso que le hacía temblar la frente—. Yo... ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención!

Se fue corriendo. Y pensar que en educación física le iba mal.

Ludwig expulsó aire con molestia.

—Será... —murmuró entre dientes.

Ah... mierda, estar solo con Ludwig era peor. El plan B también estaba fallando.

Tenía que inventarse una excusa para escapar de la charla.

Su cerebro quedó en blanco.

—Así que conociste a Toris —dijo Ludwig, mirándolo de reojo. Luego de lanzar un suspiro decepcionado, había recobrado la compostura estoica. Sus ojos celestes eran incluso más inquisitivos que los de su madre—. Espero que no requieras de sus servicios —Alfred le aseguró que no lo haría. La expresión de Ludwig se ensombreció—. Ese chico tiene suficientes problemas.

¿Problemas? Ayer el muchacho lucía asustado, aterrado. Había salido corriendo del baño de hombres, chocado con él, y aún a pesar de su prisa, se tomó el tiempo para ordenar y reunir las hojas como si estas se trataran de sus hijos. Sus manos temblaban y tiritaban espasmódicamente, pero seguía reuniendo y ordenando, desesperado ¿Lo estaban persiguiendo? ¿O solamente su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada y Toris simplemente estaba llegando tarde a alguna una entrevista con un profesor?

Alfred se arregló el morral y dijo:

—¿Qué clase de problemas?

De perfil, los ojos de Ludwig seguían siendo más cortantes que el filo de un cuchillo.

—No es mi deber contarte.

Se despidieron cuando tocó el timbre. Ludwig se quedó mirándolo antes de irse, como una advertencia silenciosa de que conocía sus planes.

La última clase tocaba lenguaje. Hasta el momento él y el profesor Kirkland no habían tenido ningún encuentro indeseado. Feliciano a su lado, aún temeroso por la furia de Ludwig, tomó apuntes e incluso se esforzaba por entender y levantar el brazo para responder las preguntas. El profesor estaba complacido, a gusto. Cuando quedaban pocos minutos para que la clase terminara escribió una tarea en la pizarra y les advirtió que ese era su boleto de salida.

Alfred dejó el lapicero descansando en el escritorio y observó el puesto de unas filas más adelante, vacío.

Toris no estaba.

Sacó a Feliciano de su ensimismamiento dándole un pequeño golpe en el costado. Su compañero pegó un salto, dejando de morder el extremo del lápiz grafito y fijándose en él. Le quedaban dos preguntas inconclusas, así que una pequeña distracción no era tan mala.

—Toris no está —Alfred señaló escuetamente el puesto abandonado—. Dijiste que es un alumno ejemplar... o algo así. Y no está.

Su compañero tardó un par de segundos en comprender a qué se refería.

—¡No, no! me refería a que es bueno en las materias, solo eso —Feliciano sacudió el lápiz entre sus dedos—. Siempre se lo ve con chicos malos, ya sabes, esos que dan miedo porque arreglan las cosas a golpes.

El profesor Kirkland se hallaba frente a la pizarra, escribiendo sobre ella con la tiza.

—Ahh... ya me acuerdo de ellos, son los chicos que siempre apuntas antes de salir corriendo.

—¡Sí, sí, esos mismo! Son muy aterradores, ¿verdad?

—Ni tanto.

¿Y como no los iba a conocer? Estaban en boca de todos. Solucionaban sus problemas a costa de golpes, puñetazos y patadas. Ninguna de sus víctimas se había atrevido a denunciarlos con la directora, y los que podían no tenían pruebas suficientes. Solían terminar la mayoría de sus frases con insultos o con amenazas como; te pego, o, si no lo haces te voy a... y cosas por el estilo. Su estilo de ropa era el de chaquetas de cuero, guantes de cuero y estilos extravagantes de pelo. Alfred nunca tuvo algún encontronazo con ellos, pero solo porque la situación nunca lo había requerido.

—¿¡Ni tanto!?

—Aunque puede que tengas razón; te podrían obligar a hacer cosas que no quieres en el momento menos esperado, o pegarte por algo antes de saber sus motivos.

—Alfred, das miedo —musitó asustado Feliciano.

Como era de conjeturar, el profesor Kirkland no lo dejó salir una vez tocado el timbre. Alfred estuvo obligado en terminar las preguntas, que rayaban lo sencillo y las terminó en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Entregando la hoja, le dijo al profesor que tuviera un buen fin de semana, pero él no le respondió, tal vez por estar muy sorprendido por la buena vibra que le deseaba su más fastidioso alumno.

El clima estaba ligeramente mejor que el día anterior.

Y lo que era extraño, Ludwig no estaba por ninguna parte a la vista, solo Feliciano, que junto a la bandera estadounidense, comía un tomate. Era un hábito que había aprendido de su hermano mayor antes de que éste se fuera a la universidad. Alfred se acercó a su amigo italiano, olvidando que lo único que estuvo tratando de evitar toda la semana, era ese momento. Breves rayos de sol bañaban el pasto recientemente cortado del patio delantero del instituto. Al otro lado de los estacionamientos, estaba su bus escolar. Feliciano le llamó la atención cuando lo divisó entre la masa de alumnos que abandonaban el recinto, rumbo a sus hogares o a fiestas en la casa de un amigo.

—¿Y Ludwig? —preguntó Alfred una vez que hubo esquivado a toda la gente y llegado al lado del italiano—. Creí que iba a estar aquí contigo.

—Ocurrió un... imprevisto... ¡si, eso!, ocurrió un imprevisto con su madre, así que me dijo que te dijera que la próxima semana iba a hablar contigo ¿O era el próximo viernes?... Me olvidé.

No podía creer su buena suerte. Con el camino libre, Alfred podía relajarse un poco con más. Nadie lo obligaría a decir cosas que prefería guardar, por lo menos hasta la siguiente semana. Miró por el rabillo del ojo el bus al otro lado del estacionamiento. El señor Russell podía esperar.

—Oye, ¿sabes por suerte qué es lo que quiere charlar Ludwig conmigo?

Para su sorpresa, después de morder la piel roja del tomate, Feliciano negó con la cabeza.

— _Ve_... No me ha contado. Pero tiene que ver con Kiku, creo.

—Sí, supongo que ya lo sabía —suspiró. Despejando el peso de su corazón, esbozó lentamente una sonrisa—. Como sea ¿Quieres ir por helado al centro? Yo invito.

O el señor Russell podría irse sin él.

Feliciano se despegó del mástil y dio un pequeño salto en dirección a Alfred, cayendo sobre la punta de sus pies. Ya no llevaba el pelo despeinado, y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. De su tomate solo quedaba la parte de arriba, la cual nunca se comía. Alfred aún no se acostumbraba a ver a Feliciano sin estar Ludwig a su lado vigilando todas sus acciones.

—¡Yo quiero uno de frambuesa!

—Sí, sí, el que quieras. Traje suficiente dinero.

—¡Con vainilla!

Le pareció oír a alguien gritando su nombre, pero debían ser alucinaciones suyas. La entrada del edificio escolar estaba casi vacía de estudiantes y en el estacionamiento la mayoría de los vehículos habían desaparecido.

De pronto toda la felicidad explosiva de Feliciano desapareció de improviso, como si no hubiera sido todo más que una máscara. Sus facciones se habían atenuado y lucían más tristes, nostálgicas.

—Oye, Alfred. No te he dicho nada porque quería hacerlo cuando estuviéramos los dos solos, pero... ¿estás bien?

Alfred abrió los ojos como platos, desconcertado. Su vaga excusa de sonrisa había desaparecido.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó cuidadosamente.

—Kiku está muerto —explicó su compañero, mirando desconcentrado el pasto junto a sus pies— y todos lo extrañamos mucho; su compañía, sus enseñanzas, hasta sus graciosas costumbres. ¿Te acuerdas esa mesa son sábana que tenía en su habitación, o la vez que se inclinó para saludar al profesor, chocando con todos los alumnos que querían entrar en la sala de clases? —Feliciano se quedó callado, esperando una respuesta, pero al no obtenerla siguió hablando—. A veces, aún creo que está ahí, y es doloroso —sus ojos marrones estaban aguados. Alfred sintió la repentina necesidad de salir corriendo luchar contra la necesidad de consolar a su amigo, pero se quedó estático, escuchando los latidos de su corazón en los oídos y soportando la picazón de sus manos—. Pero él no fue el único que sufrió ese día. Esos chicos malos también te hicieron daño.

Sí, definitivamente alguien lo estaba llamando. Pero en la cabeza de Alfred estaba ocurriendo un desastre. Un millón de imágenes chocaban entre ellas, mientras que un sonido, prolongado y chillón, iba aumentando de volumen mientras su conciencia trataba de negar todos los recuerdos que ella no permitía que se quedaran. Alfred sentía como si su cabeza fuera a estallar, demasiado llena de todo.

—N-no lo entiendo —respondió con voz temblorosa, interrumpiendo la perorata de Feliciano— ¿Hacerme daño? Fue un accidente.

Esta vez fue turno de su compañero para estar sorprendido.

—No fue un solo accidente, tú y Kiku fueron...

—¡Alfred, maldito retrasado, todos en el bus están esperando únicamente por ti!

Arthur. Su presencia parecía enviada del cielo y jamás Alfred había estado tan contento de verlo. El sonido prolongado desapareció cuando su atención se desvió al británico. Debido a que el día estaba mejor que los anteriores, llevaba menos ropa, y eso lo hacía verse más pequeño de lo que ya era. Antes de que le pudiera responder, Feliciano se le adelantó, y rodeando a Alfred, quedó de frente a Arthur.

—Lo siento, Arthur —se disculpó sonriendo aún a pesar del temblor de sus manos—. Mi culpa.

Dándose cuenta de que había llegado en el momento menos provechoso, Arthur mantuvo la compostura. Se notaba a kilómetros que deseaba golpear a Alfred por hacerlo esperar.

Alfred salió lo suficiente de su estupor como para poder ayudar a su amigo.

—Sinceramente, quería invitarlo a un helado, pero me acabo de acordar que mi madre me está esperando en la casa porque ayer me prometió que íbamos a ver una película juntos.

Arthur arrugó la entreceja y antes de caminar en dirección al bus escolar, le exclamó a Alfred con fastidio:

—Apúrate o vamos a partir sin ti.

Mientras Arthur se iba alejando, Feliciano se volteó a mirarlo. Aún quedaba un poco de tristeza debajo de su rostro cargado de dudas.

—Lo siento si te molesté, no era mi intención —se disculpó su amigo y Alfred sacudió la cabeza.

—No te preocupes.

Se despidieron y Alfred atravesó el estacionamiento hacia el bus escolar. No quedaban más vehículos. Al llegar junto a las amarillas puertas mecánicas, éstas se separaron para abrirse con un golpe sordo. El señor Russell le estaba tirando dagas por los ojos y el resto tampoco tenían rostros amigables. Los asientos de cuero negro, y los alumnos sentados en ellos, eran bañados por los pocos rayos que se hacían paso entre las nubes. Con cuidado, porque si se movía mucho todos lo iban a mirar, se acercó a su puesto y se sentó. Arthur estaba metido en uno de los libros de la biblioteca.

El motor ronroneó con suavidad, el suelo tembló bajo sus pies y entonces el bus estaba en marcha.

Alfred dejó que el reproductor de CD compacto hiciera su trabajo, mientras, una vez más para esa semana, miró por la ventana.

¿Secuestro? ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en decir que un accidente de auto se llamaba secuestro? Había algo extraño que Alfred no comprendía del todo. Kiku estaba muerto, por su culpa, él había estrellado su auto contra un árbol y luego todo había sido fuego. Se llevó una mano el hombro herido. En medio de todo el fuego, su arma se había sobrecalentado y disparado automáticamente, hiriendolo... si era así, si todo era verdad... ¿por qué no se sentía satisfecho con esa certeza?

Pero tenía que serlo, sino, ¿por qué los Honda no lo llamaban?

Y por otro lado, ¿por qué ninguno de sus conocidos lo miraba como si fuera culpable?

¿Él era culpable de la muerte de su mejor amigo? ¿Lo era?

¿Era un asesino?

Al acostarse en su cama cuando cayó la noche, Alfred sentía como si su vida hubiera sido una completa mentira. La sensación no se fue a medida que pasaba la semana, aún cuando Feliciano no volvió a tocar el tema y Ludwig no comentó absolutamente nada que justificara su ausencia el viernes, como si nunca hubiera pasado. Alfred, como era de esperar, no expresó sus molestias y dudas, y aunque su madre se percató de que algo le pasaba, no hizo más que un par de preguntas indirectas que Alfred supo esquivar bien. Arthur, a pesar de ser una persona muy intuitiva con los que lo rodeaban, como era de esperar, no se metió en el asunto y siguió intercambiando libros con Alfred, en silencio. Sus manos cicatrizadas molestaron más de lo usual, pero Alfred había aprendido a ignorarlas con el paso de los días.

Pasó una semana, pasó otra y otra y Ludwig seguía desapareciendo todos los viernes. Era como si el alemán lo estuviera evitando en vez de él, y eso resultaba un poco irónico, porque al final de cada semana Alfred esperaba junto a la bandera, por minutos enteros, hasta que el señor Russell le tocaba la bocina desde el bus escolar y entonces se alejaba, no antes sin mirar la entrada de colegio. Pero Ludwig nunca apareció. Y las preguntas, que aunque no eran excesivas, no hicieron más que agravarse.

 _¿Él era un asesino? ¿lo era?_

Se volvió a encontrar un par de veces con Toris, pero siempre era en la clase de lenguaje o en los pasillos, pero el chico iba siempre tan apresurado a todas partes que nunca alcanzaba a detenerlo. Algo singular estaba pasando con ese chico, pero Alfred no le daba muchas vueltas al asunto.

Como había prometido, todos lo días de colegio Arthur lo acompañaba en la hora de almuerzo y al terminar se llevaba un par de libros que luego, todos los lunes, dejaba en su puesto correspondiente. Alfred no había previsto eso, por lo que tuvo que sacar la bolsa que había traído para guardar los libros que Arthur le pasara. Las horas en la biblioteca no cimentaban mucho su relación, pero poco a poco Arthur se iba soltando más. No charlaban mucho, además de unas cuantas trivialidades, pero era más de lo que podía pedir de alguien como Arthur. Sin embargo, ese día no iba a obtener ni siquiera eso por llegar atrasado.

—¿Tienes la tendencia de llegar a todos tus compromisos tarde, o solo es conmigo? —preguntó Arthur cuando vio a Alfred llegar corriendo a través del pasillo. Por suerte su compañero no se había aburrido de esperarlo—. Llegas tarde.

Alfred no pudo responder de primeras. Estaba sin aliento, jadeando en busca de oxígeno. Tanto tiempo sin hacer ejercicio le estaba pasando la cuenta. Esperó a que su corazón se calmara, inspiró profundamente y plantó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Oh vamos, Arthur —lo tranquilizó—, es la hora de almuerzo. Solo han sido siete minutos.

—Diez minutos. ¿Qué estabas haciendo que te demoraste tanto?

—Mmm... cumpliendo sentencia.

Bufando, Arthur sonrió escuetamente. No lucía tan molesto.

—Me lo imaginaba.

 _¿Lo era? ¿Él había matado a Kiku Honda?_

Arthur señaló con el pulgar la puerta de madera a su espalda.

—Bueno, da lo mismo, de todas formas nuestro contrato llegó hasta aquí.

¿De qué estaba hablando? Alfred sintió como si hubiera vuelto a perder el aire. Tomando por los hombros a Arthur, lo sacudió desesperadamente.

—¿Qué..., por qué? —Arthur se zafó de su agarre, retrocediendo unos pasos y molesto por la actitud exagerada de Alfred, apuntó vagamente con la cabeza hacía la biblioteca.

—Miralo por ti mismo.

En primera instancia no vio nada extraño. Era la puerta de la biblioteca, desmesuradamente grande, con dos puertas, de madera con grabados raros y un cartel amarillo de letras negras. Alfred entrecerró los ojos y acercó su rostro al cartes. Aquí había algo misterioso, pero no podía descifrar exactamente de qué se trataba. Pasaron unos segundos, Arthur a su lado estaba empezando a exasperarse cuando Alfred llegó al fondo del asunto. Dando un salto triunfal, señaló el cartel que rezaba: biblioteca.

—¡Ajá, falta el anuncio de que la biblioteca está cerrada! —exclamó con orgullo. Su felicidad duró poco, y borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, giró el rostro en dirección a Arthur, con expresión sorprendida— ¡Maldición, la biblioteca está abierta de nuevo!

Arthur apretó el puente de su nariz con los dedos, meneando la cabeza.

—Eres un caso excepcional —murmuró y lo miró—. Sí, está abierta. Contrataron a una bibliotecaria hace poco.

Alfred se pasó una mano por la cabeza, desordenando su cabello.

—¿Devolviste los libros antes de que la abrieran?

—Obvio que los devolví. Ayer, después del anuncio que dieron de que iban a abrir la biblioteca de nuevo.

—¿Lo dieron? No lo oí.

—Eso es porque siempre tienes en la cabeza en otra parte menos en el planeta Tierra —Arthur miró la ventana que estaba detrás de ellos, la lluvia colisionaba con auge contra el cristal mientras que el viento provocaba que los cimientos del instituto crujieran y chillaran en protesta—. Bueno... supongo que eso es todo.

¿Eran ideas suyas, o esa frase había sonado como un lamento más que un suspiro de alivio? Asustado por lo que podía pasar a continuación con su relación, Alfred trató de arreglar las cosas.

—Wow, espera un momento, que la biblioteca esté abierta no quiere decir que no podremos volver a entrar —aclaró—. Solo estará un poco más llena, y habrá alguien que nos esté vigilando, pero nada más —ante su explicación, Arthur frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes.

—No.

¿En serio Arthur iba a dejar que la delgada línea que componía su amistad se rompiera así como así? Era cierto, no sabían mucho uno del otro, pero era parte de lo que tenían, y puede que llegase a cambiar con el tiempo, pero hasta el momento Alfred no deseaba otra cosa. Estaba bien de esa forma, era perfecta. Cuando estaba con Arthur no se sentía presionado por la culpa, y pensaba que estaba junto a la única persona en el mundo que no conocía nada de Alfred Jones, el chico estrella del básquetbol, que mató a su mejor amigo en un accidente de auto, y que, según los rumores, tuvo un intento fallido de suicidio con un arma de fuego.

Como antes lo habían sido Ludwig y Feliciano, Arthur significaba futuro.

Significaba ignorancia.

Y Alfred deseaba desesperadamente no dejarla ir.

—Oye, Arthur, para compensar este error, ¿quisiera ir al... —pero no logró terminar su proposición.

Una de las puertas de la biblioteca se había abierto, y del otro lado estaba la nueva bibliotecaria. Llevaba una chapita dorada con su nombre grabado en negro a la altura del hombro derecho, y si no fuera porque llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño de tomate, con mechones de pelo rubio cayendo sobre su rostro redondo, seguramente Alfred no se hubiera creído que estaba viendo a su madre.

* * *

 _—¿Soy un asesino? ¿Lo soy?_

 _—No lo sé, Alfred. Toda mi información se limita a lo que tu sabes y recuerdas._

 _—Estoy seguro que sabes más que yo._

 _—Pues claro, sé todo lo que tu no recuerdas haber aprendido, y también recuerdo todo lo que has desechado, hasta los más mínimos detalles._

 _—¿Entonces por qué no respondes mis dudas, por qué solamente me preguntas cosas que no entiendo?_

 _—No estás listo._

 _—¿Listo para qué? Son mis recuerdos, los merezco._

 _—No es cosa de merecer o no. Tu mismo te estás contradiciendo. Quieres saberlo, pero al mismo tiempo quieres dejar todo oculto. Yo estoy aquí para que lo digieras lentamente, para que no vuelvas a recaer._

 _—¿A caer? Si te crees los rumores sobre mi, no son ciertos. Yo no caigo tan bajo._

 _—¿A no? ¿Y las bebidas alcohólicas, el sexo libre y las drogas?_

 _—Otro tiempo, otra edad, otra causa._

 _—No hay diferencia. Y creeme, cuando te digo que las información que contengo es mejor dejarla salir lentamente._

* * *

 **Nota de autor: este capítulo me ha costado escribir, demasiado. Pero he regresado y espero alguna recompensa por mi esfuerzo, como que me perdonen. También espero que estén comprendiendo mejor lo que trato de desatar lentamente aquí, porque la trama, aunque no es muy complicada, yo, con mis vueltas y vueltas, puedo lograr hacer que nadie entienda.**

 **Bueno, por favor no se olviden de dejar un comentario con sus conclusiones, y que tengan un buen día.**


	3. Kirkland

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** Relación homosexual que se irá desarrollando a lo largo de la historia. Historia dramática y referencia a muertes.

* * *

 _—Creo que ya lo he entendido. En cierta parte... lo que quieres es recordar a Kiku, vivir la vida que él perdió, aunque no te creas merecedor de ello. Después de eso, tienes una parte de ti que quiere saber del accidente, y otra que no._

 _—Nah. Lo estás enredando demasiado. Realmente solo quiero saber si lo del secuestro es real o no._

 _—A mi no me engañas, Alfred. Soy inmune a tus mentiras._

 _—Amigo, eres inmune hasta de ser inmune._

 _—No trates de desviar la conversación. Intenta con enfrentar sus miedos, esos que no te permiten profundizar en tu investigación._

 _—Ya lo intenté. Pero game over, amigo. No funcionó._

 _—Dime, ¿quieres saber si eres un asesino?_

 _—..._

 _—¿Quieres saber qué es lo que realmente les ocurrió a ti y a Kiku Honda, o prefieres quedar en la ignorancia y en la culpa por el resto de tu vida?_

 _—..._

 _—¿Quieres vivir por Kiku Honda, sin siquiera saber qué lo llevó verdaderamente a la muerte?_

 _—... quiero... quiero... ¡quiero comer!_

 _—No tienes remedio._

* * *

Arthur llevaba tantos minutos en silencio, con la cabeza gacha y con las pupilas fijas rígidamente en el cuaderno abierto en su regazo, que Alfred creía seriamente que se ha olvidado de su genial existencia. No es que necesite atención así de desesperadamente, pero... se sentía abandonado, ignorado y... terriblemente aburrido ¡En serio, no hay nada más aburrido que estudiar y Arthur no dejaba de hacerlo! No entendía su obsesión por interpretarlo todo, por saber todo, y tampoco es que Alfred pretendiera comprenderlo pronto, porque, obviamente, hablar con él era más importante y más divertido.

Dejó que pasaran otro par de segundos para verificar que no fuera necesario distraerlo de su objetivo, pero el tiempo pasó y pasó y Arthur siguió atrapado en sus apuntes. Vale, genial, ¡asombroso!, esto seriamente parecía que iba a dar para rato y lo estaba lentamente comenzando a molestar, como un globo caliente inflándose en su pecho. Lo admitía, necesitaba aunque sea un poco la atención de Arthur, no que él pusiera la materia del colegio sobre Alfred y lo dejara a su suerte, con sus manos picando y la herida palpitando. No se merecía ese trato y Arthur debió de darse cuenta hace rato. Él, que había estado dispuesto a dejar la música de lado para saludarlo todas las mañanas que se veían, él, que traía libros de la biblioteca para que Arthur se entretuviera en su casa los fines de semana... Y Arthur no era capaz de soltar los estudios por unos míseros minutos que podían salvar a Alfred de caer en la demencia.

Alfred apretó los labios, con la fija determinación de sacar a su amigo del mundo de enfermedades hereditarias en el que estaba inmerso, y obtener en esa mañana más que unas sobrias palabras de buenos días.

—Deja de mirarme así. Es escalofriante —lo retó Arthur, levantando la vista y fijando sus pupilas en las de Alfred. No parecía estar enfadado a pesar de haber descifrado sus intenciones— ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, como escuchar música?

Alfred sacudió la cabeza. Para ser sincero consigo mismo, había olvidado los discos en su casa y el reproductor de CD compacto se encontraba vacío. Cuando Arthur se había subido esa mañana, él fingió haber estado escuchando música solo para hacer algo que ocultase sus ansias y la exorbitante alegría de verlo nuevamente después de un largo fin de semana sin escuchar sus gruñidos, sus protestas o sus comentarios sarcásticos. Si no encubría bien el incidente, Arthur se daría cuenta. A veces era muy intuitivo.

O puede esquivar el tema, así que más tarde no tendría que vérselas con vergonzosos pretextos.

—¿Tienes que estar todo el viaje estudiando? —rebatió instantáneamente de vuelta en su intento por desviar la charla.

Arthur levantó ambas cejas.

—Es una prueba importante y difícil. Y la materia es interesante, muestra una gran variedad de enfermedades y después explica explícitamente la procedencia de éstas —respondió monótonamente, como si fuera lo más obvio. Su cuaderno, de color verde, estaba igual de dañado que todos los de las otras materias; hojas sueltas, arrugadas y sucias. La única diferencia, a éste no le faltaba la portada—. Además, a mi, a diferencia de ti, me gusta estudiar porque me gusta tener buenas notas, hasta en las más insignificantes.

—¡Hey, yo no necesito estudiar, mi notas son buenas de todas maneras! Estoy seguro que si compitiera contra ti en una te ganaría sin haber tocado un libro en una semana.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio. No parecía del todo convencido.

Llevaba el pelo rubio casi completamente despeinado, más de lo usual, y unas ojeras enormes. Casi siempre solía tener la piel debajo de los ojos oscura, variando las tonalidades dependiendo de los días, pero nunca desaparecían por completo. Una vez Alfred le preguntó por qué lucía tan cansado y él había respondido en solo una palabra: estudios. Así nada más. Alfred se llegó a preguntarse más de una vez si en verdad Arthur pasaba tantas horas estudiando para sus pruebas orales. O sea, ¡eran pruebas orales! Una sola pregunta para toda la materia, y eran tan insignificantes que solo algunas eran promediadas con las pruebas finales. Sin embargo, la excusa resultaba bastante verídica y lógica, tanto, que incluso se lo imaginaba a altas horas de la noche, sentado en un silla junto al escritorio, bajo la carente luz de la lámpara, escribiendo sobre una hoja mientras sus ojos se hallaban fijos en otra.

—Lo siento, niño genio, no sabía que tu intelecto era tan superior al mío —dijo Arthur sarcásticamente para luego sonreír con sorna. Se estaba burlando de él, Alfred se dio cuenta, se burlaba con ganas e ingenio—. Ahora, no todos tienen esa facilidad de ser un sabelotodo, así que si me disculpas —sacudió el cuaderno en frente de los ojos de Alfred— tengo otras cosas más importantes por hacer que saber la grandeza de tu sabiduría.

¿Así que de todas formas no iba a dejar de estudiar? Le iba a hacer saber que no estaba bromeando. Arthur necesitaba un respiro urgente.

—Oh, no, no, no, no —lo interrumpió Alfred, quitándole el libro de las manos. Arthur se había quitado los guantes de lana para estudiar—. Pasa para acá ese maldito cuaderno. Te va a devorar el cerebro.

Ahora Arthur parecía realmente enfadado.

—Lo único que me va a devorar el cerebro es la ignorancia, como a ti. Ahora pásamelo —estiró el brazo para quitárselo, pero Alfred era más alto, así que alzando el brazo sobre su cabeza, dejó fácilmente el cuaderno fuera de su rango de alcance. Arthur resopló con frustración, dejando de estirar el brazo que intentaba conseguir sus apuntes, en cambio, abrió la mano, con la palma hacia arriba, en su dirección—. Alfred, no estoy jugando. Biología es la primera hora que tengo.

—Mi biología dice que es malo llenar tu cabeza con materia que sabes de memoria.

—Estás diciendo estupideces. Entrégalo.

—No.

Arthur volvió a intentar quitárselo, atacándolo por sorpresa, pero Alfred estuvo esperando que diese ese pequeño salto sobre su asiento, así que supo esquivar rápidamente la menuda mano de Arthur con un pequeño movimiento de la muñeca. Abatido por la insistencia de Alfred, su compañero apretó la mandíbula, aguantando una retahíla de groserías. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se quedó tranquilo.

—Bien —murmuró entre dientes a pesar de notarse que no estaba al cien por ciento persuadido—. Ganaste. Ahora qué.

¿Así de fácil? Tenía que ser una trampa. Para asegurarse de no caer directamente en ella, Alfred mantuvo la guardia alta y dejó el brazo extendido sobre su cabeza, alejando el cuaderno lo más posible de su encolerizado dueño. Arthur no solía abandonar las peleas sin conceder una candorosa batalla primero. Lo de recién no ha sido nada en comparación con sus encarnizadas guerras pasadas. Poco argumento y una menguada riña física. Así que _debía_ ser una trampa, una muy bien planeada y ejecutada.

—Yo... verás... —empezó Alfred, no muy seguro de cómo abordar el tema. Ser directo era más lo suyo, así que lo intentó por ese camino—, quisiera invitarte al centro comercial.

—No puedo, estoy muy ocupado —respondió Arthur rápidamente, sin siquiera pararse a considerar la invitación y volvió a extender su mano. Alfred no se lo entregó—. Por favor, Alfred.

— _Nope._ Tienes que aflojarte con los estudios, _dude_. Estás muy tenso.

Arthur alzó una ceja, incrédulo, pero no respondió su comentario. Como el invierno estaba terminando, no llevaba puesto una gran cantidad de ropa encima, destacando más su delgada figura, que aunque no muy alta, era alargada.

—Si digo que te voy a acompañar —dijo Arthur con desdén, lanzándole una mirada de reproche—, ¿me pasarás mi cuaderno?

Alfred oteó a través de la ventana, mirando las destartaladas casa del barrio bajo pasar al otro lado de la calle. Una tras otra, vertiginosamente, plasmando en su retina una imagen confusa de colores, rejas y patios descuidados. El cielo azulado, bañado con unas cuantas nubes grises, le daba un poco más de tono a la desolada instancia. Se preguntó cuál de todas esas sería la casa de Arthur, si es que en verdad residía en alguna de ellas. Porque, a su impreciso y vago juicio, no parecían muy acogedoras, ni muy habitables. Pequeñas, llenas de moho, y decadentes en el sentido de resguardar calor en las peores temporadas.

Sus ojos seguían fijos en el paisaje cuando respondió:

—Sólo si lo prometes —y se volteó, revelando una sonrisa sincera y esperanzada—. Promételo, Arthur.

Arthur entornó los ojos malhumorado, y luego de unos instantes, rezongó.

—Bien —replicó—, lo prometo.

—¡Así se dice! —bramó Alfred, olvidándose de ofrecer el cuaderno. Dejó caer el brazo, pues le dolían las articulaciones al mantenerlo tanto tiempo levantado, y apuntó a Arthur con el dedo índice de su mano libre—. Ahora tienes que decirme qué día estás libre.

Arthur tardó su tiempo en responder.

—Mmm... El viernes después de clases.

Alfred asintió, convencido con la sugerencia.

En las últimas semanas, todos los viernes después de clases, había esperado a Ludwig junto a la bandera de los Estados Unidos, llevando consigo nada más que su presencia, sus guantes y su reproductor de CD compacto con un disco de su nueva obsesión, _Rush_ , pero el chico de procedencia alemana jamás apareció. Extraño, porque comúnmente era muy puntual con sus compromisos. Así que, al darse cuenta de que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte, Alfred dejó de ilusionarse con que sus preguntas iban a ser respondidas y terminó abruptamente con las horas extras que hacía esperar al señor Russell y a todos los alumnos con los que trabajaba. De esa manera, su agenda personal estaba libre el viernes, y todos los viernes por venir.

Arthur le arrebató su cuaderno antes de que pudiera volver a esquivarlo.

—Tienes lo que quieres, ahora no me interrumpas —pidió y concentró toda su atención en sus anotaciones. Alfred ojeó desinteresadamente su escritura; la letra era alargada, combada y cursiva, como si Arthur se hubiera esmerado en que fuera perfecta cada vez que la trazaba sobre la hoja.

Se colocó los audífonos en los oídos y simuló escuchar música.

Al cabo de unos minutos el señor Russell aparcó el vehículo en el estacionamiento reservado especialmente para los transportes escolares y empujó la palanca a su derecha para que se abrieran las puertas amarillas. Los colegiales bajaron en fila india, algunos haciendo taco por estar hablando con un amigo, o por estar ocupados mirando su celular en vez de fijar la atención por dónde iban sus pies. Cuando la mayoría de hubo bajado, Arthur cerró su cuaderno, y tomándose su tiempo, lo guardó en su morral y acomodó las amarras de éste sobre sus dos hombros. Alfred lo escoltó al bajar, pero su destino ese día no estaba en dirección al instituto. No quería entrar a ese edificio, el mismo que contrató de bibliotecaria a su madre y que tenía como sus guardaespaldas personales a toda la familia Metzler. Lo ahogaban tantas atenciones.

Estaba girando para encaminarse en otra trayectoria cuando una mano que se aferró a su codo lo detuvo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Alfred? —preguntó suspicaz Arthur, entornando los ojos—. El colegio está en la otra dirección.

Alfred se apartó el pelo que le tapaba los ojos y se frotó el cabello con nerviosismo.

—A ver una película —justificó, encogiéndose de hombros. Era una verdad a medias, pero era mejor que agregar una mentira verídica a su prolongado catálogo de engaños—, están dando _The Beach._ Ya sabes, esa película en la que actúa Leonardo di Caprio. El actor que apareció en...

—Sé quién es Leonardo di Caprio —respondió toscamente Arthur, sin aflojar el agarre de sus dedos. Sus ojos verdes estaban posados sobre los suyos firmemente—. Pero es momento de colegio, no de películas.

Alfred echó aire por la boca haciendo chasquear sus labios.

¿Por qué Arthur no podía comprender, cuando era tan sencillo? En esos momentos odiaba la idea de quedarse colegio, odiaba recorrer sus pasillos repletos de personas que murmuraban a sus espaldas y odiaba tener a su madre en el oído toda la hora de almuerzo. Antes era más simple, más natural, con Arthur. Cuando estaba con él, todo ocurría como en otro mundo, lejos de la realidad, lejos de los recuerdos. Eran solo ellos dos, sentados, una que otra vez comentando algo pueril y aburrido, entre montañas de libros, que con su aroma a humedad y a tinta, eran una buena compañía, y, según Arthur, un buen precio por su estadía. Pero eso era cuando Arthur era un total desconocido para las personas que pertenecían a su paso. Ahora ya no hay vidrios que los separe, y no sabe qué pensar al respecto; evidentemente, seguía disfrutando dialogar con Arthur, pero el clima, aunque mejor, más tórrido, más soleado, no era lo suficientemente caluroso como para que volvieran a sus antiguas andanzas en el patio trasero. Así que estaban ahí, tambaleándose sobre la cuerda que abarcaba los minutos que pasaban juntos en el bus escolar.

—No voy a ir —aclaró Alfred—. Tómalo como unas vacaciones de un solo día.

Arthur parecía no tragarse que a Alfred no le agradara estar en el colegio. Le causó gracia. La mayoría de las personas, con solo verlo y escucharlo decir un par de palabras, eran capaces de discernir que Alfred eran de ese tipo de persona que no le deleitaba las cosas que tuvieran que ver con los estudios. Eran mejor los deportes, como el básquetbol.

La fuerza del agarre de Arthur menguó.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que está pagando tu madre para que estés en un colegio tan prestigioso como éste?

¿Y eso? Arthur estaba hablando como si lo conociera, aunque bien podría ser una estrategia para que se quedara en el instuto, tratando de despertar en él algún sentimiento de culpa. Alfred apreció internamente sus esfuerzos, inclusive parecía sinceramente preocupado por la situación económica en la que él vivía. Pero eso no era Arthur, lo habitual era que se diera la vuelta y lo ignorara cuando Alfred lo saludaba en los pasillos.

—Mi padre paga las cuentas así que no hay problemas —respondió francamente Alfred, como quien no quiere la cosa. Posó su mano sobre la de Arthur y aflojó plenamente el agarre de ésta. Él no se defendió ni trató de volver a detenerlo. De pronto, una idea iluminó la cabeza de Alfred—. ¡Oye, podrías acompañarme! —ante la mirada desconcertada de Arthur, se explicó mejor—. Ir al cine conmigo, escapar de este lugar, como mi recompensa por devolverte tu cuaderno.

Su compañero rechazó la propuesta meneando la cabeza.

—Es una estupidez, Alfred, no es bueno saltarse el colegio. Además, tengo prueba de biología, sería inútil que me hayas entregado el cuaderno para que después me hagas faltar.

Alfred hizo un mohín con la mano, quitándole importancia.

—Puede darla otro día. Es una prueba oral, al fin y al cabo.

—No sé si la profesora me va a dejar cambiar la prueba sin que le avisara con antelación. Y de todas formas, no faltaría aunque no tuviera pruebas.

Entonces lo vio, lo que ha estado buscando y le aseguraba que iba a ganar esa ronda. Sus gestos no iban en concuerdo con sus palabras. Arthur vacilaba, pasando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra y la última frase había tardado en salir de su boca más de lo común. Le causó gracia. Hasta los más aficionados podía hartarse de su tema favorito.

—La señora Baker es una persona afable —lo animó Alfred—. Estoy seguro que si le das una buena excusa te va a cambiar la prueba.

Arthur lo miró con furia.

—Ya, claro. Apuesto a que tú lo has hecho antes.

—¡Claro!, tres o cuatro veces, creo. Me ha funcionado a la perfección. Y yo creo que tienes una ventaja, porque solo por ser tú, ni siquiera te va a preguntar por qué faltaste.

Arthur paseó la mirada por la estructura blanca del colegio, de derecha a izquierdo, y viceversa, quedándose con mayor atención observando la puerta. Estaba abierta de par en par, con alumnos arrimándose cerca de ella con intenciones de entrar para encontrar un refugio seguro en contra de las bajas temperaturas. Su rostro trataba de parecer desinteresado con demasiada vehemencia, y era un fracaso, para una persona que habitualmente era estoica y reservada. Sin esperar un instante más, Alfred le quitó el morral, un poco difícil ya que Arthur no se lo colgaba de un solo hombro, y se lo puso en el propio, junto al suyo.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó, mas ya conocía la sentencia final.

El rostro de Arthur se contrajo, lleno de dudas. Finalmente, suspiró rendido.

—No entiendo cómo lo haces para convencerme siempre de hacer lo que quieres —fue todo lo que respondió.

El centro comercial era con creces el edificio más grande de toda la ciudad. Con treinta y dos tiendas de ropa distintas, cinco niveles, un gran cine en la última planta y un extenso y variado patio de comida en el tercer piso, también era el lugar más visitado por los ciudadanos. El estacionamiento subterráneo siempre estaba abarrotado de vehículos, de autos que salían, de los ya estaban estacionados y los que buscaban un lugar dónde aparcar. Las personas compraban a montones, llevando más bolsas de las que podían cargar, que luego caminaban apretujadas y cuidadosas entre la masa de gente hasta que lograban salir al exterior. Otras iba al patio de comida en grandes grupos, para celebrar un pequeño cumpleaños o para pasear con los amigos, pero también estaban las que disfrutaban de la soledad, e iban a la terraza escuchando música, y si era verano, dejando que los rayos del sol golpearan sus rostros. Todos los locales cerraban a las diez de la tarde, exceptuando el cine, que apagaba todo después de su última función.

Alfred y Kiku habían paseado por ese sitio con mucha frecuencia, ya sea para visitar convenciones de manga o cómics, para ir a ver una película estrenada recientemente, para ir a comer o jugar por horas en una tienda de máquinas arcade por horas y horas, sin parar. Kiku siempre amó los juegos clásicos, y Alfred simplemente le seguía el juego, cuando los juegos que disfrutaba eran los de la consola. El centro comercial fue por mucho el lugar perfecto para juntarse luego de que las empresas destruyeran el campo abandonado en el que antes hacían sus actividades, como estudiar. Al principio, solo fueron ellos dos; ellos dos comiendo, ellos dos riendo, ellos dos comprando, ellos dos jugando... pero con el pasar del tiempo, el grupo fue creciendo sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta; los primeros fueron Francis, Romano y Gilbert, amigos de Alfred antes de que repitiera el curso, y quienes le dieron un poco más de diversidad a sus aventuras. Luego habían sido Ludwig con Feliciano, compañeros de clase de Kiku. Las locuras que habían ocurrido en ese sitio eran dignas de ser escritas e impresas.

Y era peculiar, la manera en que Alfred sentía como si todo eso hubiera pasado hace décadas.

Era mejor no pensar en eso.

Arthur estuvo cambiando de parecer todo el recorrido, que se iba a ir, que se iba a quedar, que sus padres lo matarían si se enteraran, porque definitivamente lo iban a saber así que mejor se baja en la siguiente parada. No se decidía. Alfred no le prestó mucha atención. Comprendía que Arthur estaba obsesionado con el orden y el deber de hacer las cosas correctas porque así lo criaron. Para no presionarlo, dejó que enfrentara solo esa pelea que él mismo se creaba en su mente. No llegó más allá de maldecir un par de veces y maldecirlo a él otro resto de ellas y en ningún momento hizo amago de levantarse del asiento, pedirle al chofer que parara en cualquier parte y salir corriendo del bus. Así que Alfred sospechó que le agradaba no tener que estar en el instituto, sentado en su fría silla de madera, rebanándose los sesos para responder la única pregunta que le estaba haciendo el profesor.

Pero eso no fue todo, el debate interno se hizo más pesado cuando, en mitad de la película, Arthur se levantó para ir al baño repetidas veces, siempre intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que estaba haciendo no era apropiado, y que era mejor volver antes de que su padre lo notara. Porque su padre lo iba a notar, sí o sí. Ya iba por la quinta vuelta, cuando Alfred apretó su muñeca contra el asiento antes de que se irguiera, y, como hecho de piedra, Arthur no se movió el resto de la película.

El filme no estuvo tan bueno. No era su estilo en absoluto, en parte, y porque no podía recordar las escenas finales. Alertado de que Arthur se hallaba estático en su puesto, Alfred giró el rostro para contemplarlo. Lo que vio provocó que se le subieran los colores a la cabeza; Arthur tenía las mejillas encendidas a más no poder, y no fue hasta que bajó la vista al reposa vasos cuando se dio cuenta del motivo. En su intento por detenerlo, había tomado su muñeca, o por lo menos, lo que Alfred creía que era su muñeca. La verdad era que _prácticamente_ lo estaba asiendo de la mano. Como si ésta fuera carbón encendido, Alfred retiró la suya y trató inútilmente de concentrarse en los últimos minutos de película, sin mucho éxito.

Los guantes cortados lo sofocaron, solo que esta vez por una razón diferente.

La película terminó sin que Alfred comprendiera mucho de qué iba la trama principal, y algo decepcionado, ambos salieron del cine, luego de que Alfred botara su refresco en un recipiente que estaba a la salida de la sala. Cruzaban el umbral curvado y pintado con multicolores, cuando Alfred le dijo la otra propuesta.

—¿Ir a comer? —repitió Arthur. Le había quitado su morral a Alfred antes de que entraran en el cine, e intentaba pasarle dinero por las entradas, pero él no los aceptó.

—Quiero ir al _McDonald_ , su comida es la mejor —respondió Alfred después de asentir con la cabeza. Señaló con los ojos y la cabeza las escaleras que estaban en el centro del cuarto piso—. Por allá.

—El _McDonald_ es pura comida chatarra.

—Eso dices porque nunca la has probado. ¡Vamos!

El local estaba casi repleto, lo que era una suerte comparado a cómo se llenaba todos los días de la semana. Mesas redondas se separaban por espacios cortos entre ellas, rodeadas por dos o tres sillas de plástico negro y otras mesas rectangulares, igualmente negras, se pegaban a las paredes, hechas para los grupos con mayores integrantes. El recinto tenía a todos sus empleados corriendo de un lugar a otro, llevando comida sobre las bandejas, escribiendo pedidos en sus libretas o limpiando desperdicios dejados por los niños. Sus uniformes eran delantales de color negro con una raya amarilla que pasaba por los contornos y una visera del mismo diseño. A pesar de estar en todas partes, los trabajadores no eran muchos.

Alfred eligió la mesa con dos sillas más apartada, sin dejar que Arthur optara por alguna otra, y se sentaron a esperar a que los atendieran. Estaba dejando su morral en el respaldo de la silla cuando su nuevo celular sonó y vibró en el bolsillo de su suéter. Lo sacó y deslizó la pantalla hacia arriba. Era un mensaje de su madre, en él decía que por favor volviera al colegio, y si no lo iba a hacer, que por último volviera temprano a casa. Borrandolo, revisó si tenía otro mensaje más importante. Aparte de eso, tenía llamadas perdidas de Ludwig y Feliciano, cinco por cada uno y casi al mismo tiempo. Alfred arrugó la entreceja por un milisegundo y apagó el aparato sacándole la batería.

—Este debe ser el único _McDonald_ , en todo el mundo, donde te atienden con mesero —observó Arthur, ojeando vagamente las otras mesas que eran atendidas. Se le notaba más relajado, y aunque sus manos no paraban de moverse nerviosamente, por lo menos ya no se sobresaltaba cuando creía ver a alguien del instituto—. Es extraño.

—Es calidad —refutó Alfred, sonriendo y guardando el celular desconectado en un bolsillo de su pantalón y la batería en el otro—. Oye, Arthur, ¿en verdad era tan importante para ti dar esa prueba de biologçia?

—No es algo que importe ahora, ¿no? Ya no la di.

—Sí, o sea..., era un prueba oral. El resultado no afecta tanto en la nota final, pero por cómo lo plasmaste parecía algo de vida o muerte.

Arthur se miró las manos.

—Me gusta tener sobresaliente en todas las materias.

—Entiendo eso, tengo amigos que también les gusta sacarse buenas notas —alegó Alfred, tiendo en la parte posterior de su cerebro la imagen de Ludwig. Cabello peinado, ojos celestes, serios, sin ojeras y aspecto curtido. Nada de agotamiento físico—, pero ninguno está obsesionado con ellas.

Arthur seguía sin querer mirarlo a los ojos.

—Es nuestro último año —explicó— y quiero salir con creces.

—También es mi último año, pero eso no afecta en mis notas —lo que afectaba a sus notas era otra cosa, otro motivo, que Alfred no iba a aceptar como cierto.

—Lo sé, pero a mi me gusta así.

—¿Por qué?

Por un momento Alfred pensó que Arthur no iba a responder. Era normal que no lo hiciera, y aunque Alfred se desesperó las primeras veces con su silencio de suspenso, aprendió a respetarlos, solo un poco, con el pasar de los días. Arthur era sin lugar a dudas un personaje singular. De los más raros. Cada palabra que pronunciaba, cada frase que difundía, era pasada por un filtro construido a base de no dejar pasar información personal. A Alfred ya se le habían escapado un par de cosas, pero eran tan insignificantes que no les dió mucha importancia. Hasta el momento, lo que Arthur sabía de él era que cumplía 20 años el 4 de Julio, que sus padres se separaron hace tres, que ignoraba a su profesor de lengua y que su apellido era Jones ¡Incluso le relevó que le aterraban los fantasmas! Pero a Arthur nada, las pocas cosas que llegó a evidenciar eran incluso más triviales que las de Alfred, excepto una o dos. Arthur era un cofre del tesoro, escondido es una isla perdida, encerrado bajo mil cadenas, llaves y candados.

Alfred sabe que él no está bien, que una amistad no se basa en saber todo sobre el otro. Cuando conoció a Feliciano no supo hasta que fue el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres que era adoptado. La información la soltó Ludwig luego de que Alfred le preguntara por qué Feliciano había faltado al colegio. Pero aún consciente de eso... Algo en Arthur le da la egoísta necesidad de saber más, de querer más. Tal vez sea su aura solitaria, triste y olvidada, o su indiscriminada indiferencia. No lo sabe. Pero tiene claro que quiere descubrir más. Entenderlo más.

Arthur le tiene una clase de miedo/amor al mar porque cuando era niño, sin saber nada, se metió en el agua lejos de la vista de sus padres y casi se ahoga. Por su acento, demasiado lento y de vocales muy alargadas, Alfred pudo discernir que era británico, tal vez nacido en Inglaterra y criado en Estados Unidos, sin descartar la opción de que se cambiase de país en sus últimos años de bachillerato. Por ser _senior_ , tiene que haber cumplido los 18, puede que los 17. Le gustaba estudiar, la parte más fácil de averiguar, sobretodo con esas ojeras debajo de los ojos.

¿Fecha de cumpleaños? Nada.

¿En qué lugar vivía? Obviamente _cerca_ de los barrios bajos, si es que no era _en_ los barrios bajos.

¿Qué pensaba de él? Aunque esa en verdad no importaba, por alguna razón inexplicable había estado cobrando fuerzas a medidas que pasaban más tiempo juntos.

Ni siquiera esperaba que abriera la boca para insultarlo, así que Alfred se dispuso a buscar discretamente a Toris entre los empleados del _McDonald_ , a conciencia de que no trabajaba los lunes.

Pero entonces Arthur hizo lo impensable. Respondió.

—Lo hago por mis padres.

—¿Tus padres?

—Estoy tratando de que me perdonen.

—¿Perdonarte? —Alfred estaba confuso y sorprendido y no podía hacer algo aparte de seguir preguntando— ¿Por qué tendrías que buscar el perdón de tus padres?

—He tenido mis errores en la vida —Arthur pasó la mirada de sus manos a la mesa cubierta con cerámica y limpiada con cloro—. Cosas tontas, de adolescente.

El corazón de Alfred se estremeció, sintiendo como estuviera a punto de escuchar una historia por la que ya había pasado.

—Es normal que en la adolescencia se tengan errores —dijo Alfred, tratando de llegar más a fondo. Mató la sonrisa en su rostro para estar más a tono con la situación—, pero ¿qué puede ser tan grave como para pensar que tienes que ser perdonado?

Las manos de Arthur se crisparon provocando que el hueso de los nudillos sobresaliera cuando se estiró su pálida piel.

—Hace dos años —dijo lentamente—, era algo así como un rebelde. Usaba piercing, me pintaba la punta del pelo con colores chillones, decoraba mi ropa con cadenas y escuchaba música a todo volumen, molestando a mis vecinos. Mi padres lo odiaban, pero mientras mis gustos no afectasen a mis estudios, ni los metieran en problemas a ellos con la población, no tenían ningún problema. Me dejaron ser y yo me aproveché de esa situación. Más música, más piercings, más cadenas.

—No lo entiendo —lo cortó Alfred, un poco ansioso por llegar al meollo del asunto—. Nada de eso es TAN grave como para que tus padres no te perdonen. Tu mismo lo dijiste, no les importaba demasiado.

—¿Me dejas terminar?

—¡Oh!..., sí, lo siento.

Arthur soltó un poco de aire por la boca mientras que Alfred se frotaba la parte posterior cabeza, avergonzado.

—Como dije antes de que me interrumpieras: me aproveché de la situación. Sin darse cuenta, mis padres me habían dado la responsabilidad de mis acciones. Yo era responsable de mi cuerpo cuando éste no me importaba en absoluto. Pasé de las perforaciones en el cuerpo a los tatuajes, y más tarde...

Alfred lo detuvo levantando la mano, impresionado.

—Espera un segundo. Tú... ¿¡tienes un tatuaje!?

—Alfred...

—¿Qué forma tiene? ¿Dónde lo tienes? ¿Me lo vas a mostrar algún día?

—¡Alfred!

Ah, maldición, había llegado muy lejos. Alfred se dio un fuerte manotazo mental, mordiéndose la lengua. No se iba a quedar sin cuento. Bajó la mano lentamente, hasta posarla en la mesa. Ya no le apetecía tanto saber sobre el tatuaje.

—Una interrupción más y me voy —demandó Arthur y Alfred asintió vigorosamente, apretando con fuerza los labios—. Mejor termino rápido antes de que te desesperes. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, tengo un tatuaje. Pero eso fue lo menos patoso de todas las cosas que hice. Porque también estaban lo prohibido, o las cosas que estaban fuera de mi alcance por ser muy joven. Esas eran las que me más me atraían. Empecé con la bebida, compraba latas en los pequeños mercados, los que no pedían edad, pero como no iba a fiestas. Mis padres nunca sospecharon. Entonces pasó —se detuvo y oteó la concurrencia de otra mesa—, mis amigos me invitaron a una fiesta que iban a celebrar en la playa. Yo, que nunca antes había estado en una porque no quería descuidar mis estudios y alertar a mis padres, acepté y fui. Ese fue el colmo de mis errores, el tope de mi estupidez —y para el estupor de Alfred, Arthur lo miró directamente—. Me drogué, con sustancias que no conocía, las aspiré, las fumé, me las inyecté, y por último, tuve una sobredosis. Era de esperar, eran muchos químicos. Permanecí dos semanas en el hospital, con mi madre llorando porque estuvo a punto de perder a su hijo y a mi padre, decepcionado. Me prometí que no volvería a hacerlo, no iba a caer de nuevo tan bajo como para consumir drogas. Así que al final, cuando me recuperé, volví a los estudios.

Alfred supuso que ese era el fin, porque Arthur no agregó más. Pero sentía que había algo más, que esa no era la íntegra verdad, ni siquiera podía reservar las esperanzas de esperar que fuera absolutamente toda la historia. Arthur podía haber omitido con facilidad ciertas de cosas. Incluso su sobrerreacción afligida apuntaba a que faltaban detalles. Pero Alfred se podía sentir satisfecho con la información que había acumulado, así que dedujo por cortesía que lo que ahora venía eran las preguntas.

—¿Quién te dio las drogas? ¿O fue más de uno?

Arthur no respondió. Al darse cuenta que formuló la pregunta errónea, Alfred intentó con otra.

—¿Y por qué lo hiciste, todo eso?

—Problemas en el colegio.

Arthur no necesito explicarse mejor para que comprendiera a qué se refería. Alfred, simplemente por ser él, nunca sufrió ese tipo de maltrato intraescolar. Kiku no sufrió de la misma suerte; con su personalidad introvertida y su estado extranjero, era el blanco preferido de todos los niños en la sala de clase, incluso de los mayores. Él nunca tuvo la intención de acusar o decir los nombres de los niños, pero Alfred no ser dio rendido. Cada vez que lo veía con un nuevo rasguño, preguntaba de nuevo para ver si algún sentimiento rencoroso había despertado de él, pero nunca ocurrió. Con el pasar de los días, Alfred tuvo que aceptar de mala manera su decisión, pero eso no quiso decir que dejó de meterse líos. Cada vez que veía a un chico acercarse a su amigo, Alfred estaba ahí inmediatamente, protegiéndolo de los golpes y recibiendolos por él. Cuando eran más grandes, Kiku le dijo que ese complejo de héroe iba a acarrearle grandes problemas en el futuro. Solo necesitaron cambiarse ambos de colegio para que los hostigamientos terminaran.

Uno de los meseros se acercó a ellos, disculpándose por el atraso mientras limpiaba la mesa con un paño desinfectante y luego dejaba unos tarros de mostaza y ketchup. Aclarando que faltaba personal para atenderlos a todos velozmente, el mesero sacó del bolsillo negro de su delantal una libreta y un lápiz de tinta. Apretando el botón al extremo del lápiz, posó la punta de éste sobre la hoja blanca y los miró.

—¿Qué desean ordenar? —preguntó. Era un chico desgravado, más alto que Alfred, de ojos verdes y de pelo castaño oscuro que le caía despeinado sobre la frente. Su acento era extraño, como si no supiera pronunciar bien las palabras—. Se nos han acabado el helado, sin embargo. Es gracioso, viendo cómo está el día. Pero tengo que admitir que está mejor que ayer, no...

—¡Yo quiero una hamburguesa! —pidió Alfred, interrumpiendo el monólogo—. Y tú Arthur, ¿qué vas a pedir?

Arthur miró al mesero, quien estaba anotando el pedido de Alfred en la libreta.

—¿Tienen una carta, para poder ver las comidas que ustedes disponen?

Sonriendo, el chico meneó la cabeza y apuntó su cabeza con el lápiz.

—No, lo siento, pero puedo recitar lo que tenemos si quieres. No hay mucha variedad de la que elegir, pero podrías dejar todo en manos del chef, para que te sorprenda.

—¿Qué chef? Esto es _McDonald_ , nada de lo que puedan cocinar sus empleados me va a sorprender.

El mesero sonrió nerviosamente, rascándose la sien con la punta del dedo índice.

—Si bueno, en eso tienes razón —lo apoyó el chico—. Entonces podrías pedir una porción de papas fritas mediana y una bebida. Es lo más pedido por los clientes. Quedarás satisfecho, creeme.

Arthur lo reflexionó por un tiempo, y finalmente asintió.

—Bien —replicó el chico, haciendo girar el lápiz entre sus dedos y posteriormente anotando el pedido— ¿Qué bebidas quieren tomar? Tenemos _Coca-cola_ , _Sprite_ y jugo de naranja. Estamos escasos de recursos.

— _Coca-cola_ —dijo Alfred.

—Jugo de naranja —pidió Arthur.

El chico escribió los últimos pedidos, y, concibiendo una reverencia exagerada, se retiró prometiendo regresar en menos de lo que canta un gallo. No fue hasta que el mesero había desaparecido al interior del local, junto con sus otros compañeros, que Alfred se percató que Arthur actuaba extraño.

Tenía la mirada ausente. Miserable, triste, apenado, perdido. Alfred podía ver todo eso en él... y le dolía. Ardía profundamente, como una herida sin sanar. Y era impensable, era absurdo, era ridículo, la manera disparatada en que se preocupaba por Arthur. Y era ridículo porque, hasta el momento, las pocas personas que han dejado una huella en él lo suficientemente grande como para que Alfred sintiera en carne sus penas y le alegrara con su felicidad, eran menguadas.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

—Me lo preguntaste.

—Sí... no... o sea, me refiero a que la mayoría de las historias que me cuentas son nos tan... —Alfred pensó cuidadosamente qué palabra elegir— ¿triviales? Es como si me estuviera perdiendo de algo.

—Siento que te debo algo, y no me gusta estar en deuda con nadie.

Eso sonaba a mentira. A una muy mala mentira. Pero Alfred decidió que por ese momento ya lo ha presionado demasiado.

—¿Qué deuda?

—No lo sé.

Alfred hizo un puchero.

—Eres malo, creí que ibas a decir que lo hiciste porque yo era tu amigo.

—Si no te gusta la respuesta entonces no preguntes.

Las palabras le hacían a Alfred cosquillas en los labios. En verdad no quería decirlo, no quería revelar esa parte de él que su madre, sus dos amigos, y Kiku, conocían. Esa descuidada reacción suya luego del divorcio de sus padres, la misma reacción que deseaba dejar atrás, y no porque le tuviera vergüenza, sino porque era parte del pasado y eso estaba mejor siendo olvidado. Pero su lengua estaba especialmente alerta ese día, y no le dio tiempo para apresarla.

—Sinceramente —manifestó Alfred, fingiendo descontento—, supuse que me ibas a contar algo más crudo.

Arthur apretó la mandíbula con molestia.

—Oye, qué mierda estás...

—¿Drogas y bebidas? —berreó, riéndose aparatosamente mientras se acomodaba en el respaldo de su silla—. Debe de ser una broma. No tienes idea de lo que es meter la pata —la furia de Arthur simulaba haber disminuido, lo que le dio más fuerzas para seguir con lo suyo—. Cuando tenía dieciséis años mis padres se separaron. Dejé que el odio me venciera y terminé bebiendo, drogándome y teniendo sexo descuidado con muchas, muchas chicas. ¿Tuviste una sobredosis? Yo jugaba para ver quien terminaba más borracho, quién se acostaba a las más bellas y quién traía las mejores drogas.

Arthur lo miraba boquiabierto, sin creer lo que Alfred contaba. Cerró la boca cuando se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo el ridículo y alzó una ceja.

—¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto? —preguntó suspicaz.

—¡A que no necesitas el perdón de tus padres! —gritó Alfred, alzando tanto la voz, que algunas de las personas que los rodeaban se voltearon a verlos—. Lo siento —se disculpó en dirección a ellos, agitando la mano a la altura de su cabeza. Cuando el resto volvió a sus asuntos, Alfred se giró a Arthur—. Ellos te quieren, Arthur, eres su hijo, y perdonarán todos los errores que cometas. Como mi madre perdonó los míos. Ella dijo: estás aquí, conmigo. Te perdono mientras sigas adelante ¿No es lo que cada padre quiere de su hijo? No tener que enterrarlos, y verlos crecer, aunque uno se convierta en un gruñón de cejas enormes —le guiñó un ojo—. Así que no sientas que necesitas su perdón, Arthur, porque eres un gran chico y estoy seguro de que tus padres están muy orgullosos de ti.

Arthur era un chico raro, porque, en vez de agradecerle sus palabras de apoyo como cualquier otro humano normal hubiera hecho, lo que hizo fue sonreír burlonamente, con un tinte malvado que provocó un escalofrío en la columna vertebral de Alfred.

—¿Ese fue tu discurso de héroe? Es bien pobre, en mi criterio. Le faltó algo de "esperanza" y un "todos felices por siempre".

—¡Hey, no te burles de mi!

El chico regresó, con dos botellas de cristal destapadas en una mano y la circunferencia negra que representaba la bandeja en la otra. Encima de esta, descansaba su hamburguesa, las papas fritas de Arthur y dos vasos alargados y vacíos. El mesero dejó primero las bebidas, equivocándose en el proceso, le pasó el jugo de naranja a Alfred y la _Coca-cola_ a Arthur, y después les entregó los aperitivos y los vasos, de manera correcta.

—Qué tengan buen provecho —canturreó, carcajeándose con el rostro iluminado—. Si desean algo más, solo tienen que levantar la mano cuando me vean pasar cerca de su mesa, o ir a dónde están mis compañeros y preguntar dónde está Antonio Fernández.

—Gracias por su servicio —replicó Arthur, cambiando los refrescos.

—Yo voy a requerir sus servicios más tarde —le anunció Alfred al mesero antes de que se retirara. El chico, Antonio, le hizo un gesto afirmativo mientras se alejaba para atender otras mesas—. El mesero hablaba raro —le susurró a Arthur cuando ya no era visible.

El británico tomó una de sus papas fritas, que estaban dentro de un pintoresco recipiente rojo y rectangular. Su vaso se hallaba a medio llenar con jugo de naranja.

—No habla raro, solo diferente. Es español.

—¡Con que era eso!

—Idiota —musitó Arthur. En algún momento de su relación, los "inepto" y "gordinflón" que decía con odio había pasado a un simple "idiota" a secas. Alfred no podía discernir si ese cambio le gustaba o no—. Lo que escribieron esa revista de reseñas tenían razón. La comida del _McDonald_ es un asco.

—¡Pero si te lo estás comiendo todo!

—Simple cortesía, soy un caballero al fin y al cabo, y tú me has invitado.

Alfred agarró la hamburguesa con sus dos manos, pero no pudo sentir la textura crujiente del pan por los guantes de cuero. No se los iba a quitar en presencia de Arthur.

—No me opongo a que me las des si no las quieres. Las papas fritas con hamburguesa son aún mejor.

Arthur acercó la caja de comida a su pecho, protegiéndola de los ojos hambrientos de Alfred.

—No, estás muy gordo.

—Lo decía por si acaso, pesado —protestó Alfred, para luego morder su hamburguesa. Tomando su botella de _Coca-cola_ , llenó el vaso que estaba delante de su plato y tomó un bocado. Retornó a morder su comida.

—Y... Alfred.

—¿Sí? —levantó la mirada de su hamburguesa, curioso por el tono apagado e indeciso del Arthur.

Estaba mirando a otro mesero que anotaba sobre la libreta los pedidos a un grupo de adolescentes.

—... Gracias... —musitó, sin quitar los ojos de ellos.

No sonreía, pero había algo en sus ojos verdes y en sus gestos; pequeño, cálido y suave, que reducía sus labios apretados y su ceño fruncido en nada más que una máscara barata.

Alfred se limitó a sonreírle, y a tomar otro trozo de su hamburguesa.

Su madre lo estaba esperando en el viejo sillón cuando llegó a la casa, fingía estar viendo la televisión desinteresadamente, de piernas cruzadas en posición india y con una revista de moda en su regazo. Antes de llegar, Alfred se había tomado su tiempo para hacer el recorrido desde la parada de buses hasta la puerta principal de su hogar, consciente de que su madre, aunque no lo fuera a retar, haría algo peor, como preocuparse inútilmente por él, darle lo que quería, decir sentirse feliz porque hubiera pasado un buen día, y lo retendría entre sus cordialidades, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. Así que, desde el momento en que se despidió de Arthur y bajó las escaleras del vehículo hasta el asfalto de la vereda, Alfred intentaba concebir un plan, pero su mente se estaba escasa de ideas y siguió en blanco cuando se posó sobre el taburete de la entrada. Se quedó ahí, tal vez por segundos, tal vez por horas, mirando el barniz de la puerta, y cada esquina, y cada rasguño, hasta que se aburrió y entró utilizando sus llaves.

Sus predicciones no le fallaron. La casa estaba oscura, a excepción de la luz que se escapaba de los bordes de la puerta cerrada de la cocina y la que proyectaba la televisión. No había dado ni tres pasos completos dentro de la casa, cuando su madre abandonó su intento de parecer relajada, se levantó del sillón dejando caer la revista al piso alfombrado y se acercó a él en grandes zancadas.

No lo abrazó, sinceramente no esperaba que lo hiciera, tampoco le preguntó en dónde había estado. Únicamente sonrió y se llevándose un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja, preguntó:

—¿Cómo te fue en la salida? ¿Te divertiste?

Alfred cerró la puerta, sonrió ampliamente y la esquivó, acercándose al viejo sillón raído. Supo que su madre lo seguía cuando escuchó sus pasos resonar detrás de él.

—Fui a ver una película al cine —explicó—, la que tú me recomendaste.

—¿ _Godzilla_?

—No, _The Beach._

—Esa no te la recomendé yo. No la he visto. Pero, ¿te gustó? —preguntó ella— ¿era como el tipo de películas que a ti te gustan?

Alfred intentó hacer memoria, pero seguía sin recordar el final. Solamente la muñeca de Arthur, delgada y atrapada entre sus dedos y apoyabrazos, y su rostro, apenas perceptible por la lobreguez de la sala, rojo como un tomate. ¿Por cuántos minutos se había quedado mirándolo? Tampoco lo recordaba.

—No —respondió y dejó su morral sobre el sillón. Igual que muchas veces antes, porque olvidaba cerrar la cremallera, su contenido se diseminó y cayó al piso, junto a la revista—. Era aburrida, y no tenía acción, ni monstruos, ni héroes que salvaran al mundo.

Los labios de su madre se estiraron, y sus comisuras subieron lentamente, intentando simular una sonrisa, pero el gesto aún parecía forzado.

—Te dije que era mejor _Godzilla_.

—Tú eres la que fue a verla sin mi, en primer lugar —reclamó Alfred—. ¡Es Godzilla, sabes que me encanta!

La sonrisa de su madre se ensanchó, pero tan pronto como estuvo ahí, desapareció espontáneamente. Ya no intentaba ocultar su amargura.

—No te invité porque estabas en el hospital.

Llegaron a un alto repentino. Silencio incómodo. Ella bajó la mirada. Alfred se sacó los lentes para limpiarlos con el borde de su suéter gris.

Su madre vestía su ropa normal y no la de trabajo, lo que era un gran alivio. Pantalones cafés con una playera blanca de tirantes en conjunto con unas tiernas pantuflas rosadas de conejo. A pesar de la pesadumbre que la rodeaba, desprendía un olor a nuevo y a flores que solamente podía provenir de los productos que usaba luego de ducharse. Su piel bronceada, la cual Alfred había heredado, brillaba como si hubiera sido recientemente bañada por los rayos del sol.

Tambaleándose sobre sus pies, y mirando a intervalos cortos pero seguidos la puerta de la cocina, su madre trataba pesimamente de ocultar su nerviosismo.

—¿Mamá?

—Tu padre llegó esta tarde a verte y sigue aquí, en la cocina —soltó ella pausadamente, dándole tiempo de digerir la información—. Me estaba esperando en el aparcamiento cuando llegué hoy y me dijo... —suspiró, agotada. Estaba perturbada, al borde del colapso. Alfred sabía que deseaba que su padre se fuera lo más pronto posible. Que estuviera lo más lejos posible de la casa y de su hijo. Desde hace casi tres años que venía siendo así—. Quiere hablar contigo, en privado.

—¿Le contaste que falté al colegio? —preguntó Alfred, a pesar de saber que su madre nunca hablaba con su padre, ni siquiera tenía su número telefónico.

Se puso los lentes.

Por tener su mente en otras cosas, a llegar no se había percatado del auto de su padre en el estacionamiento de su casa, pero ahora que lo rememoraba, era algo bastante obvio de ver. Aunque no muy llamativo, el auto negro de su padre era reconocible a pesar de no haber andado en él hace años.

Sus padres se separaron cuando él estaba pasando por una parte complicada de su crecimiento. Pero incluso antes de eso, nunca vio un beso, una caricia o escuchó algún apodo cariñoso. Sus padres estaban ahí, para él, _por él_ , y eso era todo. No fue hasta que estuvo hospitalizado, que presenció a su padre mostrando algún tipo de sentimiento que no fuera seriedad y decepción. Aturdido por la anestesia, y en parte porque no tenía puesto sus lentes, cada objeto o persona que lo rodeaba era borroso, pero aunque su visión hubiera empeorado habría sido capaz identificar la imponente figura de su padre, idéntica a la suya, sosteniendo entre sus brazos el menudo cuerpo de su madre, quien llorando desconsoladamente, se curvaba en su dirección, anhelante de su apoyo, y dejando que él la tocara. La escena era conmovedora, pero Alfred no pudo seguir viendo más, la morfina había ganado la pelea contra su cuerpo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, provocando que los mechones detrás de sus orejas se soltaran y taparan nuevamente sus mejillas.

—Se pudo haber enterado por alguno de sus contactos —sugirió—. Es lo que siempre hace.

Alfred miró la puerta como si ésta fuera a tragárselo en cualquier momento, como un monstruo que escondía los dientes. Se acarició la mano derecha sobre el cuero del guante. La herida de bala en su hombro latía con vida propia. El pitido incesante en su cabeza había vuelto.

—¿Tengo que ir? Podrías decirle que me escapé cuando supe que estaba aquí.

—Es tu padre, hijo.

Alfred se volteó a mirarla. Su madre no había negado directamente su propuesta, pero seguía siendo un no.

—Solo cuando hago algo que llame su atención. Eso es el dos por ciento del tiempo.

—Él te quiere —respondió ella—, y pese a que no parezca obvio, se preocupa por ti más que de cualquier otra persona. Si está aquí, es porque no le gustó tu comportamiento.

—¿Y a ti?

Su madre ladeó la cabeza, confusa.

—¿A mi?

—¿Te gustó mi comportamiento de hoy? Dijiste que él está aquí para hablar conmigo porque se preocupa por mí, pero tú no lo has intentado, ¿te preocupa que hubiera faltado hoy al colegio? —preguntó Alfred, sin saber si en verdad quería conocer la respuesta.

Recordaba, vagamente, que antes del accidente, su madre solía ser como cualquier otra madre. Preocupada, a veces un poco cargante y mandona. Pero su madre al fin de cuentas. Era quien aún le preguntaba si se había lavado los dientes, a pesar de tener diecinueve años, era quien le daba un toque de queda, la misma persona que curaba sus heridas y luego las besaba para que sanaran más rápido. Todo lo contrario a la persona que está mirando, ese humano que lo deja hacer lo que quiere, y se aguanta las rabias y los miedos. Esa misma persona que, a una distancia discreta y segura, lo acosa a donde quiera que vaya.

Está tan confuso. Y ella no lo ayuda a orientarse, en cambio, lo envuelve más en esa telaraña de dudas ¿Qué pasó exactamente? ¿Por qué aquella vez en el hospital, mientras lloraba en los brazos de su padre, dijo que solo a ella le pasaban ese tipo de cosas dos veces? ¿Por qué su padre lo miraba como si fuera una muñeca de trapo desgastada de tanto pasar entre las manos destructivas de los niños? ¿Fue un accidente automovilístico, o eso era lo que él creía?

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y con una mirada herida, retrocedió un paso como si le hubieran dado una cachetada.

—Ve, Alfred, por favor —suplicó con voz rota.

Sintiéndose como la peor persona del mundo, Alfred no la presionó más y entró en la cocina, que de pronto ha perdido todo su aspecto aterrador.

Su padre efectivamente estaba en la cocina —no es que hubiera dudado alguna vez de su madre—, pero Alfred mantuvo la estúpida esperanza que se hubiera ido, aburrido de tanto esperar. Él no se percató de su presencia al entrar en la cocina, ocupando comiendo unas galletas de avenas y sentado sobre una silla que lo dejaba de espaldas a la entrada. Solo con verlo por detrás, el movimiento de sus mejillas al masticar, el de sus manos al llevarse otra galleta a la boca, le hizo sentir a Alfred la necesidad de subir las escaleras y encerrarse en su pieza en lo que restaba del día. Pero se quedó ahí. Así que, llenando plenamente sus pulmones con aire, como si éste fuera su pequeño empujón personal, estampó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó.

—Déjame alguna, esas son realmente buenas —dijo sentándose al otro lado de la mesa, lo más lejos posible de él. Su padre siguió mascando, sin mirarlo y sin responder—. Eh... bueno, con tal que ni quería.

Su padre terminó la galleta y entonces se dignó a verlo. ¿Por qué tenía que parecerse a él? Para Alfred era un poco extraño ver sus mismos ojos azules acoplados en un rostro tenso y severo, marcado por los años y arrugado por el cansancio. Le daba la sensación de haber envejecido milenios en solo un parpadeo.

—No sé... —entonó su padre pausadamente— si ir al punto directamente, o decirte mis intenciones a pesar de que son bastante obvias.

Alfred decidió dar la opción que más se le antojaba.

—Podríamos saltarnos esta conversación y fingir que nunca estuviste aquí.

—Esa no es una opción, Alfred —ha pasado tanto tiempo sin verlo, que hasta olvidó que su padre lo llamaba siempre por su nombre. Nada de apelativos cariñosos.

¿A sí? Bueno, para él personalmente era la mejor de las opciones. La más acertada. Si su padre se iba y fingía que no pasó por la casa de su ex-esposa, entonces Alfred podía olvidar toda la conversación anterior con su madre. Claro que era una opción.

Alfred se hundió de hombros, inclinándose a favor del respaldo de la silla.

—Bueno. Dime lo que tengas que decirme.

—Tomate esto en serio. No estoy hablando de uno de tus partidos de básquetbol. Es sobre el colegio y tu absurdo promedio de notas.

—¿Nada sobre el accidente? Que _mala pata_ , creí que por lo menos me ibas a ayudar con eso.

Los hombros de su padre se tensaron justo en el momento en que su rostro adoptaba una expresión inquisitiva, frívola y calculadora. De ropa llevaba traje de etiqueta negro, como se lo requerían en el trabajo. Todo abogado necesitaba estar presentable para las personas que protegía y las que acusaba. Su celular, una marca que Alfred desconocía, descansaba junto al recipiente con galletas. Quedaban unas cuatro, si su vista no le fallaba. Su padre no usaba lentes como él, por lo que sus ojos despejados penetraban intensamente en los suyos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Su padre estaba enfadado, realmente enojado.

—No cambies el tema.

Alfred no respondió. Acordándose de su propio celular, lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón, y del otro extrajo la batería y las colocó sobre la mesa para que su padre las viera. Esperando que empezara con su discurso de ser "buen ciudadano" o el de ser "buen hijo", abrió el celular y volvió a poner la batería en su lugar.

Su padre carraspeó, arreglándose la garganta.

—Sé que desde lo que lo ocurrido con Kiku te sientes desgraciado...

—¡Así que sí vas a hablar sobre el accidente!

Su padre siguió conversando como si no lo hubiera escuchado. No miraba su celular, como él ha esperado que hiciera, en cambio, lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

—Es normal, por lo que pasaste fue algo horrible. Te llevamos al psicólogo, pero siempre te escapabas y no aparecías hasta que era de noche. Siempre decías que estabas bien y que no necesitabas a un psicólogo, que fue solo un choque desafortunado. Pero nos seguías preocupando. En tu estado, podrías haber hecho cualquier cosa mientras no te supervisábamos. Así que decidimos con tu madre dejar de presionarte.

—Sí, lo sé. Era yo el que se escapaba. No tienes por qué contármelo todo como si no lo supiera.

Otra vez, su padre lo ignoró.

—Hasta discutí con tu madre no llevarte al colegio, pero antes de tomar decisiones por ti, decidimos preguntarte. Insistías en que todo estaba bien, así que te dejamos ser. Después de todo, no lucías mal. Comías, no tenías pesadillas... tu antigua rutina no había cambiado. Así que fuiste al colegio —su padre se inclinó sobre la mesa—, pero te dejamos con una condición.

Alfred hizo un gesto como si se lo estuviera pensando, sacando la lengua entre los labios y arrugando la frente con concentración. Pero su padre no esperaba que respondiera. Sabía que no lo iba a hacer.

—Buenas notas —respondió luego de unos segundos—. Pero eso no era lo único. Claro que no. Deseabas ser tratado como antes del accidente, no como un lisiado. Pensamos que estar en el colegio te haría cambiar de actitud, que dejarías de aparentar que nada de lo ocurrido te importaba. Necesitábamos saber que no estábamos perdiendo a nuestro hijo. La idea era que te abrieras con tus compañeros, pero ni siquiera eso hiciste.

Alfred sintió como todos sus músculos se tensaban y su corazón daba un vuelco violento en su pecho ¿Cómo sabía...? ¿Es que acaso también tenía ojos en el colegio? ¿Lo estaba espiando hasta en el lugar en donde más se sentía cómodo? ¿Sabía de la existencia de Arthur? Pensó en todos los que aún no se alejaban de él, en los que seguían a su lado. Su padre no tenía contacto con los Metzler desde la separación, pero ni se eso podía estar seguro ¿Entonces, podría ser...? ¿Podrías ser que Ludwig le contara lo que veía en él a su madre, y que ésta luego se lo contara a su padre?

¿Por qué...?

¿Por qué todo el mundo lo miraba como si fuera un muñeco de trapo roto? ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta que su dolor lo único que hacía era empeorar el suyo?

Necesitaba escapar. No subir y encerrarse en su habitación. No serviría. Lo que necesitaba era escapar de esa casa, de su padre, de su madre.

—Perdiste a alguien querido —su padre estaba que gritaba, pero se mantenía al borde del abismo, conservando la compostura—, pero hiciste como si eso no te afectara. No era normal. La gente está acostumbrada a ver a otros afectados por éste tipo de cosas. Pero tú no mostrabas nada, o por lo menos nada emocional. Por otro lado, dejaste que afectara a tus notas, y luego te escapaste del colegio —apretó los labios hasta que no fueron más que una fina línea rosada— ¿Querías que los demás te trataran como antes? Esa no es la manera de lograrlo.

—Detente —susurró Alfred, pero ni él mismo podía escuchar su voz.

—Lo que hiciste hoy fue la cereza sobre el pastel —su padre apoyó los antebrazos sobre la mesa—. Escaparte y no avisarle a tu madre dónde estabas. La preocupaste más de lo necesario —bufó, soltando aire por la nariz—. Estaba en lo cierto cuando le dije que te dábamos mucha libertad. Aún eres un niño y no sabes tomar buenas decisiones, menos después del accidente. Así que, sin consultarlo con tu madre, tomé una decisión. La más conveniente.

Las patas de la silla chillaron contra el piso de baldosas cuando Alfred se levantó bruscamente. En la mesa, su celular esperaba, abierto, a que alguien terminara de armarlo. Pero eso no importaba, nada lo hacía. No era importante las cuatro galletas restantes, no era importante que se escapara del colegio, no era importante que su madre pudiera estar escuchando detrás de la puerta. Lo importante era que su padre _cerrara la boca_.

—Siéntate, Alfred —dijo su padre con un tono de voz que trataba de simular la amabilidad y la comprensión de una manera muy decadente. Era horrible por decir menos. Alfred no le iba a dar el gusto de que tuviera poder sobre él, así que se mantuvo parado. Los ojos azules de su padre se tornaron más serios—. Bien, te lo voy a decir. Necesitas un psicólogo.

—No va a funcionar. El otro no lo hizo.

—Es diferente.

—Me voy a escapar.

—Vas a ir. No voy a cometer el mismo error de la otra vez. Si tengo que usar la fuerza bruta, lo haré.

—Inténtalo. De todas maneras soy más fuerte y joven que tú.

—¡Tienes que hacerlo por su madre! —gritó su padre, perdiendo la compostura que tanto le ha costado mantener a raya. Se levantó de la silla junto con Alfred, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa. Eran igual de altos, tenían los mismos ojos, hasta la misma apariencia, pero las coincidencias terminaban ahí. Y Alfred procuraba no sobrepasar esa línea— ¡Piensa un poco en ella, ¿quieres?! No eres el único afectado por este asunto. Te dejé salirte con la tuya la otra vez porque habías olvidado todo respecto al secuestro. Pero esto es el colmo ¡Estás arruinando tu futuro! Si pasas con esas notas tu último año, ninguna universidad te va a aceptar, dalo por seguro. Y no solo eso...

—¿Secuestro?

—¿Ah?

Su padre alzó una ceja, sin saber a dónde quería llegar su hijo. El rostro de Alfred de pronto fue cubierto por un manto de miedo e incertidumbre. Otra vez esa palabra, esa condenada y chocante palabra: secuestro. Ahora su padre también lo ha dicho, y no solo eso, además había agregado que él se olvidó de todo respecto a ello. Lo peor de todo era que él no fue el primero en mencionarlo. Ya eran tres personas que lo confirmaban. Eso quería decir, que lo que le contó su madre cuando despertó, lo que sucedía en su pesadilla, los miedos que lo despertaban, ¿eran mentira? Y si lo era, si esas tres personas no mentían, ¿la verdad era menos o más horrible?

La herida de su hombro latió con más vehemencia. La cabeza le iba a explotar.

Realizando que ha soltado información extra, más palabras de las que debería, los ojos azules de su padre perdieron toda la seriedad, cambiando velozmente por un terror sutil, un rayo de luz que dibujó sus iris haciendo apenas acto de presencia antes de desaparecer y quedar simplemente como desconcierto. Impresionado por lo que ha soltado, por lo que ha dejado escapar, su padre retrocedió con inseguridad un paso. La silla protestó cuando su pierna chocó contra ella. Visto de esa manera, tan frágil y con los ojos abiertos como platos, ha perdido todo su aspecto profesional de abogado.

Alfred sentía la bilis en la garganta, ácido en la boca del estómago. Estaba a punto de vomitar, pero logró retener las arcadas llevándose la mano a la boca. El sonido en su cabeza ha vuelto, más estridente que antes, más incesante que nunca. Las piernas le tiemblan al igual que el pulso. Las sillas, el bol con galletas, la mesa, la encimera, la entera cocina giraba alrededor suyo. Sus manos ardían... si no se sacaba los guantes lo iban a terminar sofocando.

—¡Idiota, se lo has dicho! —su madre entró en la cocina, hecha una furia. Sus ojos marrones parecen dos volcanes a punto de entrar en erupción. Su padre se giró sorprendido—. Se supone que eres el más sensato de los dos, ¡y se lo has dicho!

Su padre se ha quedado mudo, sus labios boquean, abriéndose y cerrándose constantemente, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas que apaciguaran la furia de ella. De seguro no sospechó en ningún momento que su ex-esposa podía estar escuchando detrás de la puerta, calculando cada uno de sus movimientos. Lentamente, como si el mundo se fuera a quebrar en mil pedazos si hacía un movimiento muy brusco, su padre lo miró nuevamente. Pero Alfred está muy ocupado luchando con las voces y sonidos de su cabeza para darse cuenta. Su madre está que arde de rabia contra su padre, así que tomándolo del hombro, lo obliga a mirarla.

Alfred seguía sin moverse, sus pies estaban pegados al piso, estáticos. Ninguna de sus extremidades quiere responder a sus impulsos mandados con súplica. El pulso se le incrementó. Sus padres discutían en frente de él, pero no podía escucharlos. Estaba sordo. El sonido chillón lo inundaba todo.

Y necesitaba aire, necesitaba aire fresco.

—¡Eres un abogado! ¿Cómo se te puede escapar algo porque sí?

—¡No era mi intención!

—¡Eso no es una excusa! ¡Dile eso a tus clientes cuando los mandes a la cárcel, pero no a mi! ¡Es tu hijo, cómo puedes fallar en el momento más crucial!

—Bueno, se lo dije ¡y qué! ¿No has pensado que lo estás hiriendo más ocultándole la verdad sobre él, sobre el accidente, y su amigo?

Algo se quebró. Alfred pudo escucharlo, es similar al sonido de un objeto pesado de vidrio estrellándose contra el suelo de la cocina. Pero viene dentro de él, así que ni su padre ni su madre se dan cuenta cuando todo se ha derrumbado, cuando él se ha derrumbado. El ruido ha empezado a chocar con todo dentro de su cráneo, gruñendo molesto, reteniendo todo lo que quiere entrar.

La voz de Kiku gritaba de dolor.

No se dio cuenta que estaba corriendo hasta que escuchó el grito de su madre, llamándolo desde la cocina. Pero antes de que ella pudiera salir a comprobar en qué lugar se ha escondido, Alfred ya ha atravesado la puerta de salida, el estacionamiento, el auto negro de su padre, y la casa de los vecinos. No tiene claro el sitio al que lo dirigían sus pies, pero los dejó correr, veloces, al igual que, como muchas veces antes, los dejó hacer en los partidos de básquetbol. De cuando Kiku gritaba desde las tarimas, metido absolutamente en el juego; de cuando Francis coqueteaba con todas las chicas con las que se topaba y terminaba con el rostro rojo, marcado por una mano; de cuando Gilbert anotaba triples sin siquiera esforzarse y se elogiaba a sí mismo. De cuando todo estaba perfecto.

Pero desde eso ha pasado tiempo.

Mucho, mucho tiempo.

 _ **...**_

La noche ha caído sobre la ciudad, y si no fuera por las nubes, que ocultas, aún inundaban el cielo, la oscuridad sería bañada con un sin fin estrellas que le harían compañía en su eterna soledad. Trazando el horizonte, la luces de los edificios reemplazan las constelaciones con un murmullo de cláxones y motores lejano.

Y hace frío. Claro, que otra cosa más podría ser.

—Ah, maldición. Debería haber traído mi jersey —protestó Alfred, frotándose las manos para hacerlas entrar en calor. De su boca salía aliento que rápidamente se congelaba una vez que entraba en contacto la atmósfera—. O unos guantes que sirvieran para calentarme.

El sonido en su cabeza ha dejado de retumbar hace rato, pero no quiere volver a casa. Sus padres son capaces de buscarlos toda la noche, y también de llamar a la policía, si no aparece luego de las doce. Pero se lo merecen, se merecen todo el susto que les pueda hacer pasar. O puede que aún estén discutiendo, mientras lo buscaban por la casa, sin saber que ha salido corriendo a pesar de haber dejado la puerta abierta... No, definitivamente lo estaban buscando en otro lugar que no fuera la casa. Pero nunca van a encontrarlo, no lo han hecho antes y no lo harán ahora.

Alfred intentó acallar esa parte suya que tiene la esperanza de ver la luz de una linterna, y detrás de ella, el rostro preocupado de su madre. Por lo menos si lo encontraban no tendría que seguir soportando el frío. Porque demonios, realmente odiaba congelarse. Los dedos apenas le respondían cuando trataba de doblarlos, y reclamaban adoloridos cuando los dejaba mucho rato quietos. Tenía la nariz roja, casi no podía respirar a través de ella y cuando lo intentaba por la boca siente como si a su garganta le clavaran estalactitas de hielo. Estar quieto, sentado en el pasto húmedo, tampoco ayudaba, pero era mejor quedarse parado. Estar sentado lo dejaba invisible en medio de la oscuridad. Ninguna de las personas que vive en las casas al otro lado de la calle lo conocía, pero podría resultarles raro que un extraño se quedara parado toda la noche. Y podrían llamar a la policía, y ellos lo entregarían a sus padres y finalmente terminarían yendo al psicólogo.

Quisiera saber la hora para ver si ya son más de las doce, pero en su apuro por alejarse ha olvidado el celular sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Paseando la mirada por el pequeño campo de juegos, Alfred se percató de lo mucho que ese lugar ha cambiado desde su infancia. El columpio, la casita de juegos, los sube y baja y los resbalines son nuevos. No sabe exactamente en qué momento los pusieron pero estaba seguro que cuando destruyeron la pradera lo único visible desde su hogar eran montañas y montañas de tierra húmeda y rocosa. Antes de eso, la pradera solo era pasto y más pasto, tan alto como ellos en verano, y amarillos. Kiku y él solían jugar a las escondidas, y a pesar de que los escondites no eran muchos, encontrarse era prácticamente imposible. Sus padres se asustaron muchas veces cuando salían a buscarlos para que entraran, y sin querer volver a casa, los dos se quedaban acostados entre toda la maleza, mirando el cielo despejados de nubes, charlando de sus temas favoritos o comentando caricaturas que ambos veían y disfrutaban.

En invierno, el congreso contrataba muchos jardineros para que fueran a podar la pampa, así que no podían seguir jugando a las escondidas y tenían que esperar hasta el otro verano. Sus casas de en ese entonces no servían para esconderse porque eran pequeñas, se encontraban tan abarrotadas de objetos que los lugares para ocultarse eran ridículos y escasos. Pero la gracia de la pradera no terminaba ahí, porque también se beneficiaba de una desolada granjera casa de madera, abandonada y podrida, que acarreaba con un sótano tan profundo y oscuro, que Alfred llegó a perderse una gran cantidad de veces entre los pasillos laberínticos de concreto.

Uno de esos inviernos, mientras intentaban pensar qué podían hacer luego de jugar _Pac-man_ y _Mario Bros_ toda la mañana en sus consolas, a Kiku se le ocurrió la brillante y terrorífica idea de que podían acampar en la casa abandonada. Los padres de Alfred estuvieron de acuerdo, mientras que los suyos estuvieron un poco reacios a dejar que su hijo de doce años acampara solo en una casa que estaba a menos de un minuto de la suya. Los padres de Alfred los convencieron, luego de que su padre creara un discurso digno de un abogado, y así fue como empezaron los preparativos para pasar una noche en la pampa. Como era de esperar, los padres de Kiku reforzaron la cabaña para que nadie más que sus hijos pudieran entrar; nuevas chapas a las puertas, ventanas pegadas a los marcos y un celular al cual iban a llamar cada media hora, y si ellos no respondían, alguno de ellos iría a supervisarlos.

Emocionado, Alfred empacó comida; papas, Coca-cola`s y hamburguesas, aunque su padre le agregó manzanas y cajitas de leche descremada. Aparte de eso, llevó su saco de dormir con estampados de Superman y un par de cómics de _Batman_. Kiku aportó con otro saco de dormir, mangas, cuentos de terror y linternas. Partieron después del almuerzo, escoltados por dos pares de padres hasta la mismísima entrada de la cabaña, y se despidieron ahí sin dejar de mirarlos hasta que entraron a sus casa, pero incluso una vez adentro los siguieron observando desde las ventanas que daban al exterior. La pasaron estupendo, leer, jugar, más jugar, comer y otro poco más de jugar. Mientras fue de día nada malo pasó, los problemas llegaron cuando se hizo de noche. Ataviado con libros de terror, Kiku se dispuso a leer en voz alta un par de cuentos, mientras apuntaba la linterna en dirección a Alfred, provocando que él no pudiera ver bien lo que lo rodeaba.

Cuando Kiku terminó la primera historia, Alfred estaba aterrado. Para suerte suya su amigo no iba a seguir contando más porque tenía sueño y estaba cansado. Apagando la linterna, le deseó dulces sueños y se acostó en su saco de dormir. Alfred no podía dormir, ahí, en la oscuridad, con los sonidos elevados por los ecos del sótano, se encontró a los pocos minutos temblando, aferrado al cuerpo de su amigo y gritando por clemencia.

Kiku llamó a sus padres y nunca más lo volvieron a intentar.

Kiku...

¿Era cierto que intentaba sacar a Kiku de su vida? Recordarlo y mantenerlo o olvidarlo y tirarlo. Su padre tenía que estar equivocado. Kiku todavía estaba ahí, su recuerdo estaba con él, latiendo como si tuviera vida propia. ¿Entonces, por qué ya no podía intentar conmemorarlo sin dudar, sin tener que preguntarse qué tan largo era su pelo, o cuál era el tono de su voz? ¿Cómo se supone que se vivía por alguien, si ni siquiera podía recordar el sonido de su risa?

Miró el cielo cubierto por las nubes invisibles.

—Esa noche las estrellas eran muchas —musitó, esperando que Kiku respondiera. Lo único que pudo notar fue el viento frío colándose entre sus ropas y el vapor de su aliento empañando el vidrio de los anteojos.

Y otra voz, totalmente inesperada, fue la que respondió detrás de él.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Parándose deprisa, Alfred se giró en redondo. Sus piernas se enredaron un poco, pero supo controlarse y no caer de boca al suelo.

—¿Arthur?

—¿Y por qué a estas horas?

Alfred parpadeó dos veces, sin creer lo que sus ojos lo hacían ver. Arthur lo contemplaba severamente, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Llevaba puesto sus guantes de lana y un abrigo marrón claro que le cubría un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Podían ser una ilusión, una imagen creada a su necesidad como respuesta de su mente ante su soledad, pero Alfred no estaba lo suficientemente loco para que lo fuera.

—¿Arthur? —reiteró. Sacudió la cabeza para salir del trance—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Responde tú primero.

Alfred esquivó la mirada de su compañero. El pasto se encontraba aplastando en el lugar en donde hace unos segundos estuvo sentado.

—Mmm... daba un paseo. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco —mintió—. Ahora es tu turno, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿también estás dando un paseo?

—No. Vivo aquí, en la casa que está cruzando la calle —contestó Arthur desinteresadamente. Debido a la primera impresión que tuvo al creer que su compañero era una ilusión, Alfred no se había dado el tiempo para verlo correctamente, pero ahora que lo tenía en frente, y estaba algo más seguro de que era real, podía analizar que llevaba el pelo aplastado en el lado derecho de la cabeza y que todavía vestía su pijama, ocultado por el abrigo. En pocas palabras, Arthur lucía como alguien que acaba de salir corriendo de la cama—. Me iba a acostar cuando... —vaciló— tu madre llamó.

Su madre... su madre había llamado a Arthur. Eso quería decir que tenía su número. Alfred ni siquiera llegó a saber que Arthur tuviera un celular. Nunca lo usó cerca de él, por lo menos. Y ahora ella lo ha llamado, para decirle quién sabe qué cosas y hundir a Arthur cada vez más en los episodios adversos de su vida.

—¿A sí? ¿Qué te dijo?

Arthur no respondió, parecía no haberle escuchado. Sumido en sus pensamientos, miraba las casas que enfilaban detrás de él ¿En qué estaría pensando? Antes de que pudiera preguntarle Arthur le dio la espalda y caminó en dirección a su casa, y cuando iba un par de metros por delante y Alfred ya se hacía la idea de que lo iba a abandonar, Arthur levantó la mano izquierda e hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Con el corazón latiendo fuertemente de alegría y alivio, Alfred lo persiguió en seguida. Después de todo, hacía un frío espantoso allá afuera.

A medida que se acercaban Alfred se iba dando cuenta que las dimensiones de la casa no eran las mismas que oteaba desde el bus escolar. Son colosales. La casa era de un piso, pero no tenía nada de pequeña. Es más, era tan ancha que fácilmente daba la sensación de poder albergar dos familias enteras, con perros y todo, y poder seguir sintiéndose que no se estaba invadiendo el espacio personal de otro. Sin embargo, a pesar de el groso de la casa, el patio delantero no nada del otro mundo, no obstante, la reducida área que ocupaba estaba impecablemente diseminada con distintas flores de todos los colores y tamaños en conjunto con arbustos. Ningún adorno se exhibía. Tampoco gozaba de estacionamiento, pero ese detalle no debía importarles, porque no poseían un vehículo.

Arthur extrajo un manojo de cuatro llaves del bolsillo de su abrigo y utilizó la primera para abrir el portón de rejas negras. La segunda encajó en la cerradura de la puerta de la casa, pero antes de abrirla Arthur se viró para dirigirle unas palabras.

—Cuando entres... —empezó, pero se quedó examinando su mano que sujetaba la manilla y no dijo nada más. Era como si las palabras le pesaran en los labios.

—¿Cuando entre qué? —lo animó Alfred.

Arthur no parecía muy seguro de responder a su pregunta. Sus ojos se volvieron taciturnos.

—No te quedes mirando a mi madre —formuló discretamente luego de unos segundos—. A mi padre no le gusta... —abrió la puerta— y a mi tampoco.

Alfred no entendió qué quería decir Arthur con "quedarse mirando", pero supuso que lo averiguaría una vez que la viera.

Por dentro la casa de Arthur encajaba perfectamente en el significado de la palabra "vacío". O sea, estaba adornada y todo lo demás, pero la mobiliaria era tan escasa que le daba a la morada un aire de abandono por traslado. Al otro lado de la puerta descansaba un perchero en donde Arthur colgó su abrigo, y al lado de ésta un banco en el que dejó los guantes de lana. El salón era grande y ovalado, con puerta alrededor de toda su circunferencia; piso flotante sin rayones y una alfombra en medio que mostraba la bandera del Reino Unido y al lado de ésta otra que revelaba la bandera de Inglaterra. Entre las dos puertas que reposaban al otro lado del salón, se advertía un enorme reloj antiguo con la forma del _Big Ben_.

La risa se hizo paso entre sus labios antes de que pudiera contenerla. No pudo evitarlo, toda esa visión era muy hilarante.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Arthur levantó la cabeza del banco, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Aún retorciéndose de la risa y entre carcajadas estridentes, Alfred trató de responder, pero sus palabras se ahogaron antes de que salieran de su boca. Así que intentando una vez más, aplacó el temblor de su cuerpo guiando sus pensamientos en otra dirección que no fuera la decoración de la casa de Arthur. Lo que era difícil porque cada vez que miraba en frente suyo sus ojos topaban casualmente con el reloj del _Big Ben_ y las alfombras. Cerró los párpados con fuerza. Poco a poco el cosquilleo en sus pulmones fue disminuyendo hasta no ser más que un zumbido sordo y burbujeante.

—Esta casa... —su rostro se contrajo tratando de contener otra carcajada— es tan... no lo sé... Es como si me estuviera encarando que eres británico o algo así.

—Esa es una extraña forma de definirlo.

—Huh, hu... como sea... Hey, ¿tienes unos calzoncillos con una de esas banderas?

Arthur retrocedió poniendo su brazo como barrera entre los dos. Lo miraba como si fuera un extraño espécimen que se había escapado de los laboratorios.

—No hagas ese tipo de preguntas tan raras.

— _Heh._ Lo siento. Solo tenía curiosidad —dijo Alfred mientras pasaba sobre las alfombras y se acercaba al reloj para tocarlo. La madera tallada era rugosa bajo el tacto de la yema de sus dedos. Nunca vio el Big Ben más que por imágenes que le mostraron su padre hace tiempo, pero estaba seguro que era una réplica en miniatura exacta del real—. Quiero decir, si esta es la entrada, ya quiero ver cómo será el resto de la casa.

—Esto es la más gracioso que vas a encontrar, si a eso te refieres —mencionó Arthur saliendo de su postura defensiva y cruzando la habitación para pararse al lado de Alfred—. Mi padre es patriótico, ama todo lo que tenga que ver con su país natal, así que compra ese tipo de cosas. Obviamente, todas son hechas en Inglaterra, o por lo menos, por una tienda británica.

Alfred intercambio la mirada una par de veces entre el reloj y su compañero. De lo poco que podía advertir, a Arthur no le desagradaba la idea de que su casa fuera una clase de culto al Reino Unido.

—¿Y tú?

Arthur lo miró.

—¿Yo? —preguntó confundido.

—¿Amas a tu país?

Arthur se quedó oteando el reloj, sus pupilas seguían el minutero mientras éste lentamente daba la vuelta a la circunferencia blanca salteada con rejillas negras y números romanos. El sosiego se instaló en la habitación por unos instantes.

—No es importante lo que siento —respondió su compañero finalmente, sin voltearse a mirarlo.

A Alfred se le abrió la mandíbula de la sorpresa.

—Oh, _come on_ —protestó, empujando el hombro de Arthur con la palma de su mano para que se despabilara—, tienes que decirme al menos esta. No estoy preguntando algo que sea privado.

Arthur parecía reacio a contestar, así que no lo presionó más de lo que debía o terminaría de patitas en la calle, congelándose y lamentando haber abierto la bocaza. A veces olvidaba que su relación estaba basada principalmente en mantener las preguntas personales a raya, pero es que una que otra vez sentía la imperiosa necesidad de saciar su curiosidad sobre la vida de ese chico que amaba los estudios, leer y que siempre era tan introvertido y estoico con otros. Estaba seguro que, de ser Arthur quien le preguntara cosas personales, él hubiera esquivado todas las preguntas o hubiera abandonado la oportunidad de plantar las semillas de su amistad y luego poder verlas crecer.

Arthur seguía guardando silencio entretanto observaba el reloj de su padre. Alfred se restregó el brazo derecho, sin saber exactamente qué decir a continuación.

—Y... bueno... ¿Dónde están tus padres? Pensé que iban a estar aquí cuando llegamos.

—Oh. Ellos deben estar tomando su té en estos momentos. Hoy no los pude acompañar porque quería ir a dormir más temprano esta noche —desvió la mirada al suelo—. Sígueme.

Arthur lo guió atravesando la primera puerta a la derecha hasta una decente sala de estar. Nada de objetos que delatasen su procedencia británica, y para más extrañeza de Alfred, ninguna foto familiar o espejos. Simplemente un sillón de cuero negro sobre un piso de baldosas blancas, una televisión pequeña en un mueble barnizado que también acogía un arcaico juego de radio y al fondo de la sala una mesa familiar a la izquierda de un enorme librero repleto de libros, eran tantos, que no alcanzaba el espacio para uno del tamaño de una hormiga ¿Así que el gusto por la lectura era hereditario o algo por el estilo? De seguro los padres de Arthur le habían enseñado a su hijo a leer antes de modales. Aparte de eso, esa habitación estaba igual de vacía que la otra, igual de abandonada. Ni siquiera habían intentado ocultar el moho que se extendía gradualmente por todo el borde inferior del papel decomural.

En el cuarto podía apreciarse una única puerta a la derecha de la mesa, enfrente de los libreros repletos. Era una puerta extraña, porque no estaba hecha de madera o otro material con el que usualmente se hacían, ni siquiera poseía una manecilla para abrirla. Alfred no estaba seguro de si verdaderamente pensar en ella como una puerta, porque lo que estaba ahí, reemplazando la apertura, era una cortina marrón de tirantes que colgaban desde la moldura superior horizontal y se balanceaba a unos milímetros por encima del suelo. Deteniéndose unos segundos en frente de la cortina, Arthur le lanzó a Alfred una breve mirada de advertencia antes de franquearla apartando los hilos marrones con el reverso de la mano.

Alfred podía escuchar los murmullos de la conversación que se gestaba al otro lado de la cortina. Eran las voces de un hombre y una mujer, y por la gravedad de éstos, hasta podía que eran dos adultos. Los padres de Arthur. Un relámpago de indecisión cruzó por su cuerpo y oprimió sus tripas. Nunca llegó a pensar que un día iba a presentarse a los padres de Arthur, o sea, ellos apenas sabían de la vida del otro, así que plantarse la idea de conocer a sus padres era ridículo... Un momento, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? Eran solo los padres de Arthur, nada que fuera del otro mundo. Sin embargo, no podía parar el leve temblor de sus manos. No deseaba darle una primera mala impresión... aunque debería darle lo mismo.

No es como si esperase que los padres de Arthur lo aprobaran para poder ser amigo de su hijo.

Así que entró...

Y casi se cayó de trasero al piso cuando se encontró mirando directamente la cara cascarrabias del señor Kirkland, quien, con el cejo fruncido y una taza medio vacía en la mano, lo miraba de vuelta con desconcierto envolviendo sus ojos azules.

—¡Profesor!

—¿Alfred Jones? —el señor Kirkland bajó la taza que estuvo a punto de llevarse a los labios mientras clavaba ferozmente sus pupilas en él— ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa?

—Yo lo invité —respondió Arthur cuando cruzó la cocina en dirección al lavavajillas. Su pijama se componía un pantalón verde con una remera holgada negra—. No sabía que eras su profesor.

Alfred lo miró casi atónito ¿Arthur era el hijo de su profesor de lenguaje, el que tanto celulares le había arrebatado? ¿Eso quería decir que se apellidaba Kirkland? ¿Qué el nombre completo de su compañero de bus, era Arthur Kirkland?

—¿Bromeas? —Alfred apuntó a su profesor de lenguaje, quien se sentó en un largo taburete, perfecto para la altura de la encimera, a la vez que tomaba la tetera que reposaba arriba de una plataforma circular de madera y llenaba su tazón vacío a tope. Ya no se veía desconcertado—. ¡Este tipo me ha hecho la vida imposible! ¿Tienes idea de cuántos celulares me ha quitado? ¿De las pruebas finales que ha hecho? ¡Son tan difíciles que parecen escritas en chino! —aunque sinceramente esos celulares no le importaban, aún estaba conmocionado por la información que su cerebro no procesaba completamente.

El señor Kirkland bufó, dejando la tetera floreada en su lugar y agarrando el cordón de la bolsa de té para introducirlo en su taza, también floreada, llena de agua hirviendo.

—No seas exagerado. Además es tu culpa por faltar a mis clases y no tomar nota de lo que digo —lo acusó.

—Lo haría si sus clases fueran más entretenidas y no nos tratara a todos como si fuéramos máquinas de aprender —se defendió.

—No la entenderías ni aunque te la dibujara —rebatió de vuelta astutamente. Volteó el rostro para otear a Arthur, que estaba sacando dos panes moldeados de una larga bolsa de plástico y después lo ponía separados sobre un plato—. De todos modos, hijo, ¿por qué invitaste a Jones a nuestra casa a estas horas y sin preguntarnos primero?

—No estaba pensando en invitarlo. Pero lo encontré afuera de nuestra casa, en el parque para niños, temblando de frío. Así que lo dejé entrar —Arthur se agachó, metiendo los dos brazos en el refrigerados y extrayendo dos recipientes, uno transparente con queso encima y el otro de color rojo que traía jamón. Cerró la puerta con el brazo y depositando las vasijas a ambos lados del plato con pan, paseó la mirada por la estancia hasta posarla detrás de Alfred—. Madre, no tienes por qué mirar a Alfred de esa forma.

—Pero... —respondió una voz femenina a su espalda— si es un chico tan guapo.

—Y no le subas el ego.

—¡Pero...!

—Hazle cariño a tu hijo, cariño, tiene una buena razón para pedirte que no lo hagas.

Alfred se apartó de la entrada para poder visualizar a la persona de la que provenía esa voz de tono suave y adormilado. Con el inesperado impacto que se llevó cuando entró en la cocina, no se había fijado que a su lado se hallaba parada la madre de Arthur, en silencio, mientras lo observaba y analizaba críticamente. No se parecía en absoluto a la imagen mental que su cabeza creó. Primero que nada, no era bajita y menuda, tenía la misma altura que su esposo. Segundo, no usaba vestido floreado (como el juego de té), en vez de eso vestía unos jeans azules en conjunto con una camisa de cuadros rojos y negros que le quedaba muy grande.

Y usaba una manta en torno a la cabeza a modo de turbante.

En primera instancia por su cerebro cruzó la idea de que la madre de Arthur no fuera de procedencia puramente británica, pero la idea fue rápidamente suprimida y desechada cuando se percató de que no veía ni un trozo de mechón salir debajo de la manta, que por cierto era del mismo diseño que su camisa ¿Estaba escondiendo su falta de pelo? ¿Acaso se le había caído completamente?

 _No te la quedes mirando,_ dijo Arthur, y aunque solo han pasado dos segundos desde que posó la vista en ella, Alfred sentía como si estuviera cruzando la línea roja de advertencia.

—Así que... —le dijo el señor Kirkland con tono de pesar y en cierta parte fastidiada— estabas en frente de nuestra casa y desgraciadamente conoces a mi hijo. Espero que no sea porque estés haciendo contrabando con otros muchachos en las afueras de mi hogar. Desde que faltaste la primera semana de clases luego del año nuevo que estás más... problemático... Hey, Arthur, ¿cómo puedes juntarte con tipos como él?

—No es algo que yo haya decidido —dijo vagamente Arthur, sin quitar la vista del pan.

—Pero es extraño —prosiguió el señor Kirkland, esta vez dirigiéndose a Alfred—, a pesar de que faltas y no traes comunicaciones que justifiquen las inasistencias, la mayoría de los profesores parecen estar más preocupados por ti que molestos.

Alfred estaba impresionado ¿El señor Kirkland no sabía absolutamente nada sobre el accidente, o fingía ignorar la tragedia en la que Alfred estuvo implicado, en la que aún acecha sigilosamente sus miedos? Pero no simplemente eso, ¿los profesores también lo miraban como un usado muñeco de trapo? Alfred abrió la boca para protestar justo en el momento que Arthur hizo sonar convenientemente el plato con el pan al posarlo en la encimera y luego sacudió la mano por encima del hombro, pidiéndole a Alfred que se acercara.

— _Here_... cómetelo —le ordenó.

Alfred alzó ambas cejas, dando una par de pasos más cerca de Arthur y sentándose en la silla que le indicaba con las manos. Esa era una manera bastante... brusca de ser generoso.

—Uhm... ¿gracias?

—Voy a usar el teléfono —indicó su compañero y se alejó rumbo a la salida, pero antes de franquear la cortina marrón, le dirigió una mirada a su madre, quien todavía estaba parada donde antes, con sus ojos verdes y ausentes puestos en Alfred—. Deja de hacer eso o le vas a elevar más su ego.

—Toma asiento, _sweet heart_.

La señora Kirkland parpadeó un par de veces, y luego, parpadeó otro par más, sin moverse. Parecía desorientada, perdida, como si el mundo que la rodeaba no fuera real. Y de pronto, lentamente y tomándose su tiempo, avanzó torpemente, al igual que si el suelo estuviera hecho de irregularidades resbalosas que la llevarían a quedar postrada en el piso. Cuando finalmente se sentó, le lanzó una expresión llena de disculpas y vergüenza a Alfred.

—Lo siento por recibirte de esta manera—dijo con tono monótono—. Llegaste en un mal momento, la medicina me ha dejado aletargada.

El sándwich de jamón y queso estaba realmente bueno. En la siguiente media hora, el padre de Arthur no hizo más que tomar té, hablar con su esposa cosas del trabajo y de vez en cuando dirigirle la palabra a Alfred, quien estaba tremendamente confundido por como el señor Kirkland se tomaba con calma que él estuviera invadiendo su casa. Lo menos que hubiera esperado como reacción cuando lo vió, era que lo tomara por el gorro del suéter y lo sacara de su hogar con una gran patada mientras lo amenazaba con llamar a la policía. Pero no hizo nada parecido, lo más cercano fueron los comentarios burlones y sarcásticos sobre su persona. Sin darse cuenta, Alfred dejó de estar alerta. El ambiente era agradable... acogedor... familiar. Mientras se reía con las anécdotas escolares que el señor Kirkland le contaba a su esposa, un sentimiento cálido se instaló en su pecho y se extendió hasta la puntas de sus dedos y a las extremidades de todo su cuerpo.

Hace mucho que no se sentía de esa manera, como si su vida fuera grandiosa y merecida.

La madre de Arthur estaba terminando su tazón de té, acompañado por bizcochos con miel, cuando Arthur entró en la cocina. Alfred lo notó realmente cansado.

—¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? —preguntó la señora Kirkland, mirando a su hijo que cruzaba la cocina hacia su invitado.

—¿Alfred puede quedarse a dormir?

—No lo sé —respondió ella, fijando sus pupilas vagamente en Alfred— ¿Quisieras quedarte a dormir, pequeño? No tenemos una cama para invitados, pero estoy segura que puedes improvisar una cama con mi hijo.

—¿Nadie me va a preguntar si yo quiero que se quede? —refutó el señor Kirkland, pero nadie hizo el gesto de haberlo escuchado.

—Ehm, no estoy seguro —dijo Alfred y pensó en sus padres, en la mentira que le guardaban, al psicólogo al que lo iban obligar a visitar. Su propia casa en esos momentos era un campo minado—... mi madre...

—Acabo de llamarla —respondió Arthur—. Fue ella quien me preguntó si podías quedarte.

—¡Entonces problema resuelto! —gritó la señora Kirkland, sonriendo—. Arthur, ayuda a este apuesto chico a hacer una cama con lo que tenemos arriba. Que quede bien cómodo y abrigado. Las noches en esta casa son glaciales.

El gesto desinteresado de Arthur cambió a uno se vago asombro mezclado con desacuerdo.

—¿Va a dormir en mi pieza? —exclamó.

—¿Dónde más? —lo secundó su madre—. No tenemos habitación de invitados. Además, tienes que ser un caballero con tus invitados y darles comodidad. Si Alfred lo quiere podría usar tu cama.

—No suena mal —la apoyó Alfred.

Arthur se apresuró en apuntarlo con un dedo de manera amenazadora.

—No tientes a tu suerte, _senior._

El señor Kirkland los detuvo antes de que entraran en una discusión más acalorada. Rendido luego de que su madre argumentara a favor de Alfred, Arthur aceptó que se quedara a dormir en su habitación, y guió a Alfred nuevamente hasta la sala principal con el reloj del Big Ben y las alfombras con las banderas para guiarlo a una de las puertas contigua al aparato de relojería londinense. Su pieza estaba un poco más ocupada que las del resto de la casa, en su mayoría abordaba por libros, que, sin libreros, se esparcían por todo el piso, apilados en torres y más torres afirmadas únicamente por la pared mohosa. Junto a los libros, posaba una cama de una plaza ataviada con una almohada plana, y un edredón en peores condiciones. Paralelo a ella, adherido a la pared, se distinguía un armario de puertas corredizas. Arriba de la torre de libros, se encontraba la única ventana carente de cortinas. No escritorio, no silla de ruedas y no lámpara en la cual Arthur podía pasar sus noches enteras estudiando.

Dando un salto sobre sus pies, Alfred se tiró sobre la cama de Arthur, haciendo sonar los viejos resortes de su colchón, como una réplica muda a que no los maltratara o se derrumbarían. Arthur miró a Alfred con el ceño profundamente fruncido, y murmurando entre dientes que tuviera cuidado, se acercó al armario, desplazó la puerta y extrajo de su interior una gran cantidad de sábanas, cubrecamas y almohadas pequeñas en más deplorables estados que la suya. Con un tono que delataba su frustración y enfado contenido, le dijo a Alfred que se improvisara una cama con lo que él estaba dejando en el suelo. Alfred lo hizo, así que en menos de lo que canta un gallo, tenía el lecho más cómodo y abrigado del planeta.

Levantó el primer edredón de su cama improvisada cuando se dio cuenta que todavía estaba vestido con sus ropas de calle, y que no tenía pijama. Arthur le pasó un conjunto ante la cara contraída de Alfred, pero cuando se lo puso le quedaban pequeñas y apretadas en todas partes. Y para su sorpresa, cuando salió del baño y le mostró a Arthur cómo le había quedado el pijama, su compañero se carcajeó de él, y con una sonrisa que casi aparentaba alegría pero se mantenía burlona, le indicó que tendría que dormir con eso porque era lo más grande que tenían.

Alfred frunció la boca ante esa respuesta.

—Tengo una mejor solución.

—¿Cuál? ¿Dormir desnudo? —se burló Arthur.

Para el desagrado y vergüenza de su compañero, no estaba tan lejos de la verdad, porque la próxima vez que Alfred entró a su habitación solamente llevaba puestos sus calzoncillos. Sin procurar ocultar su decoro, Arthur le gritó que esas no eran maneras de comportarse en la casa de un huésped, acto seguido, le lanzó una almohada y una sábana para que Alfred las envolviera alrededor de su cuello y se tapara. Encogiéndose de hombros, Alfred hizo todo lo que le dijo. No necesitaba terminar nuevamente votado junto al frío aire de la noche.

Alfred se acostó debajo de cinco cobertores y apoyó la cabeza sobre tres almohadas y se sacó los lentes, apoyándolos sobre un libro que estaba cerca. Sus guantes no iban a moverse de su lugar. Arthur apagó las luces, y esquivando la cama improvisada de Alfred, se acostó en la propia, dándole la espalda. La oscuridad no era tan profunda, y Alfred podía ver la sombra de Arthur, mas no sus facciones ni nada que entrara en detalles. El crédito era de la ventana sin cortinas que dejaba colarse a la oscuridad exterior, que era menos densa que la interior.

No habían pasado ni treinta segundos de silencio cuando Alfred decidió abrir la boca para soltar todo lo que le estaba molestando hasta el momento.

—La historia que me contaste esta mañana, no era del todo verdadera ¿cierto? —preguntó.

Soltando un prolongado suspiro, la sombra acostada de Arthur se distorsionó hasta quedar vagamente de perfil.

—Para ser despistado te diste cuenta bastante rápido —reconoció la voz somnolienta de su compañero—. Sí, gran parte de ella lo era.

La decepción abordó el tono de Alfred. No podía evitarlo, sinceramente llegó a creer que había llegado a alguna parte con Arthur.

—¿Por qué me contaste una mentira a medias?

—Si no te contaba algo, me ibas a seguir preguntando constantemente hasta que te revelara algo que te dejara satisfecho.

—Me hubiera detenido, sabes —infló los cachetes para demostrar su estado de ánimo, pero no supo si Arthur lo distinguió entre tanta oscuridad.

—No, no lo hubieras hecho y eso es lo que más me molesta —refutó Arthur antes de soltar un bufido—. Creí que era obvio que si yo no te preguntaba de tu vida tú no preguntarías nada sobre la mía. Pero me equivoqué, al parecer eres muy denso para darte cuenta de los acuerdos tácitos.

—Te conté algo sobre mi ¿No era eso suficiente?

—No sabía que lo harías, ni siquiera te pedí que me lo contaras.

—¿Al menos me podrías decir qué parte del ello fue cierto?

Arthur se quedó en silencio, pensando qué decir a continuación. Viendo su sombra de perfil, Alfred se dio cuenta de otra sombra rectangular recostada a la altura de la cabeza de su compañero. Otro libro.

—La sobredosis... —soltó rápidamente luego de unos segundos, como si no quisiera hablar del tema. Como si fuera otra mentira—. Ahora duérmete.

—¿Entonces sí estuviste a punto de morir?

—Dije que fue una sobredosis, no que estuve a punto de morir—las sábanas susurraron cuando le dió la espalda nuevamente—. Buenas noches.

Pero Alfred no había terminado en absoluto.

—¡Oye, eso no es todo! ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que esa no fue la única mentira? No sé cómo no me percaté antes, pero hoy en el bus estabas estudiando Enfermedades por Herencia ¡Y eso no se pasa hasta casi al final del año!

Una vez más, la sombra de Arthur se distorsionó hasta quedar de perfil.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?

—¡Que no lo hacías por buscar el perdón de tus padres! Ni siquiera puedo estar seguro de que sea verdad que estudias hasta la noche! Había algo que no encajaba cuando me aseguraste que lo hacías para encontrar el perdón, y sin embargo te saltaste la prueba de biología para ir conmigo al cine ¡pero nunca lo hubiera sospechado si no hubiera visto a tus padres! ¡Lo que quieres es salvar a tu madre, y tal vez a todas las otras personas que tienen su enfermedad!

—No seas idiota, yo no tengo ese tipo de deseos imposibles y estúpidos de niño.

—Pero no niegas que lo haces por ella!

—¿No era tú el que estaba preocupado por qué no dormía bien? ¿Pues te digo algo irónico? No me estás dejando dormir.

—Oh... lo siento. Buenas noches, Arthur.

—Te hubiera dejado congelándote allá afuera.

Alfred se quedó en silencio mientras su compañero se acomodaba para dormirse, mirando la oscuridad que representaba el techo de la habitación. Dejó vagar la mirada por la habitación por un rato antes de decidir que tenía que dormir o mañana no podría mantenerse sobre sus propios pies. Cerró los ojos, pero tan pronto como sus párpados se juntaron, la imagen de Kiku, y la sensación de _deja vu_ hicieron mella en él. Se le retorció el estómago. Sobresaltándose, Alfred abrió los ojos, y esperó hasta que su corazón se hubiera calmado para despertar a Arthur.

—Mmm... Arthur —empezó lentamente, esperando no despertar también la furia de su compañero—, no es por molestarse, pero no tengo sueño en absoluto.

Esta vez Arthur ni siquiera se molestó en voltearse. Cuando habló, el tono de su voz indicaba que estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido.

—Maldición... —se quejó se compañero— ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora, que te cuente ovejitas hasta que te de sueño?

—No...

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno... —poniendo el dedo índice y el pulgar en forma de L, Alfred se llevó la mano al mentón mientras cerraba un ojo. Esperó a que Arthur le preguntara qué se traía entre manos, pero al notar que a lo mejor ya se había dormido, se decidió por no hacerlo esperar más—. Necesito que sea sincero conmigo, porque realmente necesito saberlo ¡No es nada personal, lo juro! —aclaró con rapidez cuando la sombra de Arthur se giró bruscamente, haciendo chillar los resortes de su colchón— ... pero... ya sabes... Cuando mi madre te llamó, exactamente qué te dijo.

Podía sentir la mirada verde de Arthur clavándose en él a pesar de la oscuridad. Alfred agradeció internamente a los padres de Arthur por no comprarle una lámpara a su hijo.

—Nada del otro mundo —respondió Arthur—. Que no habías llegado a casa para la cena, y que llamó a todos tus amigos para preguntarles por ti, pero ninguno sabía de tu paradero. Como se acordó de haberte visto conmigo, me buscó en las guías del colegio. Me preguntó por ti, le dije que no y fue entonces cuando te vi por la ventana de mi habitación. Fin de la historia.

—Creí que habías salido a buscarme.

—No seas tonto, no iba a salir a congelarme por ti. Solo pasé a mirar por la ventana y ahí estabas, aunque si no fuera por tus guantes y tus gafas nunca hubiera pensado que eras tú.

—¿Cómo me viste tan fácilmente? —Alfred se sentó de golpe en la cama improvisada— Pensé que estaba bien oculto por esos juegos.

—¡Por favor! —se mofó Arthur, dejando escapar una carcajada pequeña y burlona— esos juegos son para niños, muy pequeños, jamás podrían ocultar tu grasiento cuerpo.

—¡No me llames gordo!

—Ya, ya...

Sintiendo el frío clavarse en su espalda expuesta, Alfred se introdujo en las sábanas y se tapó hasta el cuello. Trató de relacionar la información con la verdadera pregunta que le ha estado vueltas en su mente, pero no pudo sacar a relucir nada nuevo, ni nada relevante. ¿Cómo su padre obtuvo el número celular de Arthur? ¿Por qué a Arthur no le parecía extraño que ella lo tuviera? De seguro se había pasado algo por alto.

—Así que... —dijo Alfred con un leve tono acusador— mi madre tiene tu número celular.

—No tengo celular. Tu madre llamó al teléfono de mi casa, tal vez pudo encontrarme en las guías del colegio. Como bibliotecaria, tiene acceso a la información de todos los alumnos, porque ella los organiza.

—Ah... —sinceramente, eso tenía más sentido que la alocada idea que había formado su imaginación.

Ambos se quedaron el silencio. Alfred miró la ventana para ver si por casualidad encontraba un par de estrellas. A su lado, Arthur se arregló la garganta.

—Oye, si quieres que cuente ovejas —cuando lo dijo, no sonó en absoluto molesto o sarcástico, más bien sonaba como una invitación sincera para ayudarlo.

Alfred negó con la cabeza.

—Nah... gracias, Arthur —y sonrió, a pesar de que Arthur no podía verlo. Bostezando, Alfred también le dio la espalda, listo para dormir—. Que tengas lindos sueños.

Arthur gruñó algo imperceptible antes de rodas sobre su cama y quedarse dormido. Y aunque Alfred le deseó que no tuviera pesadillas, no pudo prever que él iba a ser quien terminaría teniéndolas. No supo si clasificarla en el grado de pesadilla o como un simple sueño, porque cuando cerró los ojos, lo siguiente que divisó fue a su mejor amigo, Kiku, vivo. Es más, ni siquiera se le podía dar el nombre de pesadilla a lo que ocurría, esto era más un... recuerdo.

De lo que pasó antes del accidente.

Kiku estaba sentado, con las manos apoyadas en el pasto cortado y cubierto con nieve de la colina, mirando al sol ocultarse a lo lejos, y a sus luces crepusculares bañar el cielo de color naranja, rojo y púrpura suave. Sus ojos negros brillaban con los últimos gratificantes rayos solares y su pelo se mecía con las frescas brisas del invierno. Y sonreía, sonreía sincera y pacíficamente, como poca veces lo hizo en el pasado. Alfred, sentado a su derecha, intercambiaba la mirada entre el cielo multicolores y su compañero, manteniendo su atención fija la mayoría del tiempo en él, en su felicidad, en su brillo, y en la alegría desbordante que ésta le producía.

—Y esto es solo parte de todo tu regalo de navidad —le advirtió Alfred, haciendo dibujos en la nieve con la mano—. La otra es más impresionante.

—Eres tan amable, Alfred-san —respondió su amigo con tono relajado, sin quitar sus ojos de los colores que bailaban para él—. Es un honor ser tu amigo.

—Oye, deja el "san" de lado, no siento en absoluto que seamos amigos cuando me llamas de esa manera.

Kiku siguió sonriendo tras dejar que la corriente de viento acariciara sus cortos cabellos oscuros. La instancia olía a hielo descongelándose, hierba podada y a madera. Los pájaros no cantaban porque se escondían de las heladas, pero en su reemplazo, el viento entonaba una suave y gélida sintonía.

Alfred bajó la vista a sus manos desprovistas de guantes. Tragando el nudo en su garganta, se dijo a sí mismo que no fuera tonto que la opresión que sentía en su pecho era estúpida, porque lo peor ya había pasado. Pero... no estaba del todo inconcluso. Se fijó vagamente en su amigo, en su tranquilidad, en su felicidad, en la sonrisa en su rostro. No quería arruinar el momento, pero estuvo buscando un lugar apartado como ese para que nadie los interrumpiera cuando le dijera sus disculpas. Inhalando una bocanada de aire imaginario, Alfred dejó salir sus pesares.

—Lo siento —fue lo primero que dijo. Una vez más se quedó mirando sus manos cuando Kiku volteó a mirarlo, los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

—¿Alfred?

—Lo que te dije el otro día es imperdonable —siguió, lentamente reuniendo valor para poder verlo al rostro. Los héroes siempre enfrentan sus problemas mirando las caras de sus enemigos—. Y que me haya enojado contigo por no sentir lo mismo fue ridículo. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Si tú...

—No es algo por lo que tengas que disculparte —lo interrumpió Kiku. Y entonces Alfred alzó el rostro, con una expresión plenamente desconcertada—. No debes sentir vergüenza de lo que eres, Alfred. Es normal.

—¿¡Normal!? ¿¡Tienes idea de...

—Y seguiré siendo tu amigo, siempre lo he sido a pesar de todos los problemas en los que me has metido.

—Pero de todas formas..., aunque me perdones... La forma en que te traté, en la que insistí para que...

Kiku miró una vez más el horizonte, viendo desaparecer el último tramo de sol detrás de las montañas nevadas. Pronto estaría más oscuro que boca de lobo, así que no les quedaba mucho tiempo para quedarse.

—Este regalo lo recompensa todo —musitó. La sonrisa aún no abandonaba su rostro—. Es el primer atardecer que veo desde éramos niños.

Alfred dejó de hacer figuras sin sentido en el suelo, se puso los guantes para nieve y se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo los copos que se quedaron prendidos a su ropa.

—¿Entonces estamos a mano? —preguntó extendiendo la suya para ayudar a Kiku a pararse. Su compañero la aceptó al mismo tiempo que agitaba la cabeza afirmativamente—. ¡Genial!, porque aún quiero ese juego para la consola.

La expresión de Kiku cambió repentinamente.

—Tú nunca cambias, Alfred-san.

La oscuridad era más densa en el momento en que Alfred despertó, y al principio casi se olvidó de que no estaba en su casa. Ya no escuchaba los pasos de los padres de Arthur en la habitación contigua, lo que indicaba que estaban durmiendo. Como Arthur no poseía un reloj no pudo saber la hora que era, pero supuso que tenían que faltar varias horas para que amaneciera, al igual que todas las otras veces anteriores en las que se ha desvelado. Se frotó los ojos con el antebrazo antes de apretar el puente de su nariz con sus dedos, soltando el aire retenido en sus pulmones. Su corazón latía dolorosamente, cada bombeo se convertía en una aguja incrustada sobre la herida abierta.

La sombra de la espalda de Arthur se movió hasta que su cuerpo quedó nuevamente de perfil. Girando la cabeza para mirarlo detenidamente, Alfred pensó en lo relajado y despreocupado que se veía Arthur sin su constante ceño fruncido y sus grandes cejas casi juntándose en el centro de su frente. Incluso podía compararlo con el gato de Ludwig, que era indolente cuando estaba despierto, pero cuando tenía sueño, hasta lograba parecer tierno y acariciable. Alfred sacó la mano debajo de las mantas para tocar esas gruesas cejas, pero rápidamente la volvió a meter cuando el frío se clavó salvajemente en ella, como pequeños tornillos hechos de hielo. Agradeció internamente a la distracción. La cejas de Arthur eran extrañas, pero no por eso iba a tocarlas.

La imagen de Kiku sonriendo a favor de las luces crepusculares brillaron detrás de su retina, pegando el pensamiento en su memoria, estimulando al nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta. Pero no dejó que se completara. Ha sido capaz de aguantar hasta ahora, podrá hacerlo por algún tiempo más.

Arthur volvió a moverse y su rostro quedó mirando hacia Alfred.

¿Y si...? Arthur lo iba a matar si llegaba a despertar, pero eso sería menos engorroso que encontrarlo tocando sus cejas, ¿no? O sea, con Kiku lo hacía, desde que eran apenas unos niños, y de grandes, cuando Alfred lo invitaba a ver películas realmente terroríficas. Obviamente Kiku lo negó muchas veces, pero las pocas que pudo convencerlo, no tuvo nada de extraño. Hasta llegaron a ser divertidas... bueno, lo más divertías que podían llegar a ser cuando él se la pasaba delirando al ver fantasmas en cada movimiento que ocurría en su pieza.

En la casa de Arthur hacía un frío acojonante y él estaba prácticamente en su ropa interior, así que, pasando las sábanas sobre sus hombros, la anudó sobre su cuello y la dejó colgar de éste como si se tratada de la capa de _Superman_. Se aproximó a la cama de su compañero, y lo destapó lentamente para no despertarlo. Tan pronto como lo hubo logrado, se introdujo paulatinamente, sintiendo el cuerpo de Arthur desprender calor y moverse en sueños. No despertó. Ya acostado, Alfred se desprendió la cubierta del cuello, los tapó a los dos con las que pertenecían a la cama de Arthur y puso la suya encima. Su compañero murmuró cosas sobre unicornios y hadas, se giró ciento ochenta grados, y siguió pernoctando.

Alfred esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y esa vez, cuando cerró los ojos, durmió de un tirón el resto de la noche.

El único inconveniente fue que, a la mañana siguiente, en un ataque de rabia por encontrarlo descansando en su cama, sin importarle si mojaba sus mantas, Arthur vació un tazón de agua fría sobre su cabeza a modo de despertador. De todas formas, la sonrisa no se borró de sus labios. Alfred se sentía como nuevo.

Porque todo estaba bien.

Estaba casi perfecto.

* * *

 _—Este chico... Arthur Kirkland. Sinceramente, no sirve de mucho, además de alejar los recuerdos. Y eso no es muy_ _beneficioso._

 _—¿Qué hay de malo en él?, es un buen chico._

 _—Al principio te hiciste amigo de él porque estaba leyendo el mismo libro de Kiku, después porque era la separación entre el accidente y tu futuro. Ahora que tu madre sabe de él, ¿qué harás? ¿lo abandonarías? Por supuesto que no... te ha terminado agradando y un héroe nunca haría ese tipo de cosas. Supongo que está bien para ti, mientras no intente obligarte a decir cosas que quieres ocultar._

 _—¿Ocultar? Estoy tratando de saber la verdad._

 _—Y sin embargo, te esfuerzas por preguntarle a una sola persona, cuando más de una te podría ayudar en tu búsqueda._

 _—Era la única opción que parecía realmente sincera en querer hablar conmigo. No sé lo que pasó, Ludwig no es alguien que falte a su palabra._

 _—¿Y lo has intentado con Feliciano, o con tu madre?_

 _—Dude, Feliciano se va a desmayar si lo presiono demasiado. Aunque sabe cosas del accidente, no pienso preguntárselo._

 _—Ese chico es más fuerte de lo que aparenta. Deberías atreverte._

 _—No, no lo haré._

 _—Como quieras. Era solamente una sugerencia._

* * *

 **Nota de autora: Aquí hay un poco más de Arthur y Alfred. En el próximo capítulo volveremos un poco al colegio, creo. Espero que no se desesperen porque el romance aún no aparece, pero irá apareciendo a medida que los dos personajes se acerquen más.**

 **¿Qué más puedo decir? ... ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Este capítulo es para todas ustedes que están intentando descifrar la trama ¡Que tengan un buen día!**


	4. Toris Laurinaitis

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz.

 **Advertencia:** Relación homosexual. Mención de muerte y drama.

* * *

 _—¿Qué me dices? ¿Encontraste algo en tu incasable búsqueda por encontrar la verdad?_

 _—Oiga, amigo, me he dado cuenta que en todo el rato que llevamos hablando, no sé tu nombre._

 _—No tengo uno. Ahora dime tus resultados._

 _—¿Sabías que la hamburguesa fue inventada en Alemania? Increíble, ¿no? Yo creía que era americana._

 _—Resultados._

 _—Ya, ya. Entiendo. Gez, qué pesado._

 _Silencio._

 _—¿Y?_

 _—Solo lo básico; yo estaba conduciendo en mi auto cuando una camioneta nos impactó._

 _—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Y cómo me explicarías esa herida en tu hombro? ¿La magia de los reyes magos, quizás?_

 _—Tenía una pistola en la guantera. Se disparó sola con el choque del borracho._

 _—¿Así que ahora el conductor estaba borracho? Esa es nueva. Aparte, ¿no crees que es un poco ficticio esa historia de la pistola? Dame más crédito, no soy tan crédulo._

 _—No es mentira._

 _—"La mentira es verdad cuando todos creen en ella". Yo quiero pruebas, Alfred, no palabras. Las palabras son peligrosas y muchas veces insuficientes. Y las pruebas, esas pruebas que están ocultas en alguna parte, son las verdades que, aunque dejes de creer en ellas, no desaparecerán._

* * *

—Aún sigo sin creerme que el señor Kirkland sea tu padre —le comentó Alfred a Arthur.

Tanto padre como hijo arquearon una ceja y lo miraron severamente.

—¿Qué haces nuevamente en mi casa? —preguntó el señor Kirkland, entrecerrando los ojos sobre el borde rojo de la cubierta del libro.

—Arthur me invitó —exclamó Alfred alegremente, apuntándose e hinchando el pecho con orgullo—. Necesitaba que un héroe lo rescatara.

—Él está a salvo aquí.

—No cerca de usted.

El señor Kirkland alzó una ceja, bajó el libro y lo posó boca abajo sobre su regazo. Se arregló los lentes sobre la nariz con el dedo índice y lo miró críticamente. Estaban en la sala de estar; el padre de Arthur se encontraba sentado en la mesa junto a la librería, y Alfred junto al sillón, esperando a que Arthur se apresurara con su comida. Su compañero parecía disfrutar las disputas entre su él y su padre y se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para ir a la cocina, llenar un plato con caldo caliente, y sentarse a almorzar.

—No inventes tonterías, Alfred —lo retó Arthur mientras se servía agua de un jarrón de cristal—. E intenta ser amigable.

Alfred apuntó al señor Kirkland con evidente resentimiento.

—¿Tienes alguna idea la clase de villano que es?

—No me lo puedo imaginar —Alfred no era un experto del tema, pero estaba bastante seguro de que Arthur acaba de ocupar el sarcasmo.

Arthur le preguntó a su padre si él y su madre ya habían almorzado. Alfred dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones dramáticamente y se tiró sobre el sillón, provocando que los pocos lápices que llevaba al colegio traspasaran la tela de la mochila y del jersey gris y se enterraran en la carne de su espalda. Dio un salto.

Una risa femenina sonó detrás de él y el asiento a su derecha se hundió.

—Dejen de molestar al pobre Alfred, es nuestro invitado.

—Claro, cariño —respondió el señor Kirkland—. El único problema es que nadie lo invitó.

La señora Kirkland evitó las quejas de su esposo y miró a Alfred con un rostro desprovisto de cejas propias, pero beneficiado con un par de iris increíblemente verdes, encantadores y vivos. Alfred es consciente de que ella estaba enferma, pero su comprensión sobre el cáncer no llegaba lo bastante lejos como para saber qué tan enferma se encontraba. Si ella iba a quimioterapia porque ostentaba posibilidades de salvarse, o si simplemente lo hacía para alargar lo inevitable. No tiene el valor suficiente para preguntárselo a Arthur, y está seguro, de que, si lo intentara, él tampoco le respondería.

¿Esta ella aferrándose a la esperanza, a pesar de que esta tenía tintes de mentira? ¿O prefería ignorar su verdad?

Alfred presiente que esas preguntas no van dirigidas solamente para ella.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó la señora Kirkland y la sonrisa en sus labios es suave, cálida—. Puedo servirte algo de comida.

Alfred oteó sutilmente el caldo que Arthur estaba saboreando antes de tirarse en el sillón. No se parecía en nada a lo que su madre preparaba. Le sonríe a la madre de Arthur y rechaza su hospitalidad con todas las palabras cordiales que puede localizar en su vocabulario. Puede sentir la mirada del señor Kirkland clavada en su espalda, y está al corriente de que él estaba atento a cada uno de sus movimientos con su esposa.

Y ella sigue sonriendo, inconsciente de la sobreprotección de su marido. El gesto parece tan natural, tan suyo y tan genuino que hace a Alfred inquirirse si su sonrisa tendría las mismas cualidades.

Arthur se levantó de la mesa.

—He terminado —tomó el recipiente y la cuchara y desapareció detrás de la cortina que daba a la cocina.

Le tomó un par de segundos a Alfred darse cuenta que se encontraba completamente solo con los padres de Arthur, y algo inquieto ante la idea de quedar nuevamente solo con el señor Kirkland, intentó seguir a su amigo, pero la señora Kirkland lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo y sentándolo nuevamente junto a ella en el sillón. Podía sentir la intensidad de la mirada del señor Kirkland clavándosele en la espalda, quemándolo como las brasas de una fogata.

—Dime, Alfred, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

Aquella pregunta llamó completamente la atención del estadounidense. Inquisitivo, giró plenamente su atención en la mujer que tenía al costado.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó.

La señora Kirkland volvió a sonreír. Cuando sonreía, debido a que estaba demasiado delgada, sus mejillas se hundían en vez de hincharse. Sin embargo, seguía siendo una sonrisa encantadora.

—Encontrar a Arthur, y volver a ser amigos como cuando eran unos chavales.

Alfred se la quedó mirando fijamente. Procesando.

Un momento…

 _¿Qué?_

—Nosotros…

En un principio Alfred no fue capaz de procesar la idea que conlleva esas palabras, pero una vez que tomó forma, y se albergó en su mente, ya es demasiado tarde para pedir explicaciones. Arthur entró en escena como por arte de magia, y despidiéndose efusivamente de sus padres, prácticamente arrastró a Alfred fuera de su hogar.

El cielo estaba despejado. Los rayos del sol abrasaban la superficie de la tierra, quemaba sus hombros y cabezas. Un auto pasó junto a ellos en la calle, el ronroneo de su motor siendo el único sonido hasta que desapareció a lo lejos. Alfred le dio vueltas en su cabeza a lo que había dicho la madre de Arthur, pero mientras más se lo repetía, más confundido se hallaba. Y cuando creía que encontraba una respuesta, el razonamiento de esta la hacía estúpida, pero no improbable.

Y eso lo confundía.

Que no era improbable.

Arthur caminaba a su lado, en silencio, la cabeza gacha, hombros encorvados. No miraba a Alfred, lo que le hacía preguntarse al joven estadounidense si había hecho algo que no le agradara a su amigo.

—¿Lo sabías? —preguntó, y por alguna razón, su voz sonó una doceava más baja de lo normal.

Arthur retrasó la respuesta mientras miraba otro auto pasar y alejarse.

—¿Saber qué? —dijo. Seguía sin mirarlo.

Las cejas de Alfred se alzaron.

—Oh vamos, Arthur, yo sé que sabes a qué me refiero.

Entonces, girando repentinamente el rostro su dirección, Alfred se encontró con que los ojos exagerada y alarmantemente verdes de Arthur lo estaban mirando fijamente, como si estuviera buscando en los suyos la respuesta. Pero Alfred estaba confundido, y ese tipo de mirada, tan expectante, tan intensa, lo descolocó.

¿Por qué sentía como si hubiera metido la pata?

Y, finalmente, como si hubiera perdido una lucha consigo mismo, Arthur volvió a bajar la mirada. Alfred creyó atisbar por un momento en las facciones de su compañero un deje de decepción, pero cuando Arthur levanta la cabeza, sus facciones son tan solemnes como siempre.

Las manos le picaron.

—Por desgracia sí —respondió Arthur acelerando el paso, y dejando a Alfred unos centímetros por detrás suyo—. Pero no creí que mi madre se acordara también de aquello.

Alfred intentó alcanzarlo, pero cada vez que aceleraba y lograba llegar a su altura, Arthur nuevamente lo dejaba rezagado.

—¿Entonces nos conocimos cuando pequeños? ¿Cómo?

—¿Cómo? —Arthur bufó con amargura—. Si pudiera recordar esos tiempos te podría decir hasta cuál era el color de mi cuna. Lo siento, pero mi memoria no es tan buena.

Alfred estaba impresionado, pero incluso esa palabra no expresaba la cantidad de sentimientos y pensamientos que estaban cruzando por su cabeza.

—¿¡Nos conocemos desde que éramos bebés!?

—Sí, eso es lo que acabo de decir.

Arthur cada vez se encontraba más lejos. Si Alfred dejaba que se siguiera alejando, en algún momento únicamente se podrían comunicar a través de gritos, y aunque Alfred no tenía ni un problema con eso, ostentaba con el leve presentimiento de que Arthur estaba escapando de sus preguntas. De ellos, y del pasado. Pero Alfred tenía más preguntas, y no iba a dejarlas que fueran parte del gran repertorio de ignorancia que había estado portando últimamente.

—¿Por qué estás tan apurado? —exclamó casi a gritos.

Arthur no disminuyó el paso.

—La película empieza en media hora.

—No. Empieza a las cuatro y aún no son las tres.

—Mejor. Así no llegamos a atrasados como la última vez.

Las manos le ardían, la cabeza le palpitaba. Ver la espalda de Arthur le hacía sentir como si tuviera un deja vu.

—Arthur.

—Apúrate.

—¡Arthur! ¿de qué estás escapando?

Entonces su compañero paró en seco. Y, si tal vez Alfred hubiera visto la tensión en el cuerpo de Arthur, si tan solo hubiera presenciado como empuñaba las manos o como apretaba los dientes o incluso como el tono de su voz era cada vez menos fuerte. Si tan solo le hubiera dado un poco más de atención al aura que lo rodeaba…

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te comportas de así? ¿Y por qué no me lo contaste antes?

—No era necesario.

Alfred estaba exasperado. ¿Qué no era necesario? ¿Acaso hubiera preferido estar solo, que acercarse a él? Nunca hubiera rechazado a un amigo de la infancia. Menos a alguien como Arthur.

Jamás a alguien como Arthur.

—De todas maneras… —prosiguió Arthur, y por algún motivo, su voz sonaba enfadada. Suspiró agotado—. Olvídalo. He terminado con esta farsa —y se giró. Alfred tragó en seco, intentando desarmar el nudo que se formó en su garganta cuando los ojos verdes de Arthur lo miraron con seriedad—. Sí, Alfred, fuimos amigos. Por lo menos por un tiempo.

—¿Por un tiempo?

Arthur arrugó la nariz.

—Digamos que algo pasó, una cosa de niños. Punto final.

—Pero…

Otro auto pasó junto a ellos. Arthur suspiró, repentinamente todo él gritaba agotamiento.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que volver. Olvidé que tenía que devolver un libro antes de las cuatro. Nos vemos, Alfred.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, o incluso reclamar, Arthur pasó a su lado, esquivándolo cuando estuvo a su alcance y alejándose en dirección a su casa, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Alfred se quedó parado, todavía sin entender qué era lo que acababa de pasar y por qué Arthur se había ido.

Se quitó los guantes.

...

Feliciano pasó la mano frente a la cara de Alfred para despertarlo, mirándolo con ojos muy grandes —lo que era extraño— y preocupados. A su lado, Ludwig negaba desaprobatoriamente con la cabeza. Alfred parpadeó, una, dos veces, y sonrió.

—¿Hola? —dijo con un ligero tono de pregunta.

Empujó la mano de Feliciano que le impedía ver bien.

—¡Despertaste! —exclamó felizmente Feliciano, saltando. Tiró de la camisa de Ludwig y señaló a su amigo en el suelo— ¡Ha despertado! ¿podemos celebrarlo comiendo…?

—Nada de comidas. Aún no es la hora —lo cortó Ludwig. Estiró una mano en dirección a Alfred, el ceño fruncido delatando su desacuerdo— ¿Qué haces durmiendo aquí? —Alfred le aceptó la mano y dejó que lo ayudase a levantarse.

Feliciano dejó de saltar, y en su lugar, empezó a tirar la camisa de su hermano adoptivo, pidiendo —casi suplicando— comida. Tanto Alfred como Ludwig lo ignoraron, los ojos celestes de su amigo no se apartaron de los suyos. Alfred sintió los nervios subiéndole por la columna vertebral. Se estremeció internamente, y encogiéndose de hombros, se rascó la nuca mientras una sonrisa creció en sus labios.

Jamás pensó que realmente se iba a quedar dormido en el patio delantero del instituto. Claro, lo había pensado, pero nunca se imaginó que realmente fuera a ocurrir. Él solo había querido descansar un poco, tener un buen descanso antes de la clase de inglés, pero al parecer no había llegado, y sin saber la hora exacta, tal vez cuántas más se había perdido. No es que se estuviera escapando a propósito del señor Kirkland, para nada, pero algunas veces cuando la vida te hacía falta a clases provocando que te quedases dormido en el pasto, nada se le podía hacer.

Ludwig estaba esperando una respuesta.

Alfred sonrió más, con la intención de infundirse confianza a sí mismo más que a su amigo.

—Eh… —soltó sin saber qué responder—. Me expulsaron de la clase de inglés y decidí esperar a que tocaran aquí afuera.

Las expresiones de Ludwig eran famosas por no poseer gran variedad, así Alfred no supo discernir si le había creído o no. El alemán lo miró solemnemente, estudiándolo, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Otra vez?

—Sí, llegué tarde así que no me dejaron entrar.

Ludwig se llevó dos dedos a la cara y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes remedio.

—Me gusta más la frase "eres imposible".

Ludwig no respondió. Antes de que Alfred lograra comentar algo más Feliciano decidió entrometerse de golpe, saltando en medio de los dos con las manos agitándose sobre su cabeza, separándolos. Tanto Alfred como Ludwig retrocedieron un par de pasos y, por fin, lo miraron. Los ojos marrones de Feliciano brillaron.

—Estoy aburrido —exclamó— ¿podemos ir a comer?

—Que no —le repitió Ludwig—. Aún queda una clase. Si logras prestar atención toda la clase, te compraré pasta para el almuerzo.

—Pero tengo hambre, ¿no tienes hambre también, Alfred?

La verdad es que sí, estaba hambriento. Pero no quería comer, nada se le antojaba, por más que le sonaran las tripas.

—Paso —respondió.

Feliciano lucía decepcionado. Lo que era normal, Alfred solía acompañarlo en las huelgas de hambre. Pero no se sentía con las ganas de batallar contra Ludwig, ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas para entrar en el instituto y asistir a la siguiente clase. Ir a su casa, y dormir hasta mañana, era una buena idea.

Ludwig lo miró cautelosamente, sin creérselo. Alzó una rubia y fina ceja.

—¿Ni si quiera por un chocolate? —insistió Feliciano.

Alfred se llevó una mano al cuello y con la otra realizó un gesto de disculpas.

—Lo siento.

Algo pasó como un rayo por los ojos celestes de Ludwig. Fue tan rápido, que Alfred no supo identificar qué era. Lo ignoró, al igual que todo últimamente, cuando se trataba de pasar algo por alto, Alfred era todo un experto.

Las cicatrices picaban.

Feliciano ya no lucía tan alegre. Dentro del instituto, el timbre sonó, sobresaltándolos a los tres. Su amigo italiano bajó los brazos, y sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, dirigió sus pasos a la entrada. El sol brillaba sobre su cabello castaño.

—Kiku me hubiera apoyado —comentó con tristeza.

—Feliciano —le advirtió entre dientes Ludwig, pero su hermano adoptivo ya había desaparecido. Con la intención de perseguirlo, caminó en dirección al instituto, pero a medio camino se detuvo y fijó su mirada en Alfred—. No faltes a la siguiente clase, y, si quieres, puedes acompañarnos a mí y a Feliciano al centro el fin de semana. A él le gustaría que fueras.

¿A quién le gustaría? ¿A Feliciano, a Kiku? ¿Quería Ludwig que fuera? Daba lo mismo, de todas maneras, no pensaba ir.

—Lo pensaré —mintió.

Por la mirada fría que le devolvió su compañero, Alfred se dio cuenta que no le había creído.

—Gracias —respondió y entró.

Sintió frío. Cada día que pasaba, los sentía más lejos de él, como si lo evitaran.

O tal vez él los evitaba a ellos. Los empujaba cada vez más lejos.

No le agradaba la idea.

La campana volvió a sonar. Levantando su morral del suelo, que había dejado apoyado en el inicio macizo del mástil que sostenía la bandera estadounidense, se lo llevó al hombro y entró en el instituto. Los pasillos estaban más abarrotados que los últimos días, porque, cuando los exámenes se acercaban, todos parecían recordar que iban a estudiar y no faltan ni un día a clase. La biblioteca se llenaba de grupos y la mayoría de los libros importantes estaban pedidos. En la hora de almuerzo, era normal ver más lápices y hojas que la misma comida. Nadie se enfermaba, nadie llegaba tarde a sus juntas.

Bueno… nadie a excepción de Arthur.

Desde ese día en que le dijo que tenía que devolver un libro a la biblioteca —lo que, obviamente, fue una mentira. Arthur no olvidaba cosas como esas— no lo había vuelto a ver. Luego de indagar con la secretaria y suplicar hasta el cansancio que le diera el número de su mejor amigo, al final se lo negaron rotundamente, así que tuvo que ir con su madre y pedírselo, después de todo, ella había llamado a Arthur el día en que quedó a dormir en su casa, y de paso le preguntó un par de cosas que ella evitó responder directamente. Cuando llamó a su casa, no le respondieron hasta que ya lo había intentado un buen par de veces, y para su mala suerte, al otro lado de la línea estaba el señor Kirkland, que en pocas y cortantes palabras, le dijo que Arthur estaba en cama.

Alfred no pudo evitar preocuparse. ¿Qué quería decir en cama? ¿Enfermo, lastimado? Intentaba no darle muchas vueltas, a veces su imaginación podía ser bastante cruda.

En la sala solo quedaban una mesa desocupada, y a pesar de que luego de él entraron muchos más estudiantes —entre los cuales se encontraban muchos conocidos—, ninguno se sentó junto a él, y aunque la mayoría de ellos antes del accidente solía saludarlo en el pasillo, o sonreírle, o darle los cinco, ahora nadie se dignaba ni siquiera a mirarlo. Era un fantasma para ellos, uno más del montón, como lo fue Kiku, como lo es Arthur. No estaba seguro si le gustaba este nuevo modo de vida escolar, porque le siempre le agradó ser el centro de atención —que sus compañeros se rieran con él, que hasta los profesores llegaran a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de que intentaran mantener una expresión seria—, el chico de las mil caras, el que nunca se callaba. Todo era risas y carcajadas y alegría, a pesar de las caras amargadas de Ludwig, a pesar de la estoicidad de Kiku. Incluso ellos cayeron más de una vez en su juego, llegaron a reírse.

Y sin embargo ahora…

Dejó el morral sobre la mesa y miró la pizarra y el escritorio a la derecha. El profesor aún no había llegado.

No recordaba el accidente, pero todo el mundo parecía estar más al día que él. Incluso los profesores tenían esa mirada —de complicidad, de pena empática— cuando lo miraban. Pero nadie se acercaba, como si tuviese la tiña.

Sacó un cuaderno de su morral —el único que tenía— y buscó en los bolsillos laterales un lápiz, por suerte, se había acordado de traer uno. Abrió el cuaderno en una página en blanco cualquiera y sobre el borde superior escribió con tinta azul.

 _¿Qué quiero saber?_

Y debajo de eso.

 _¿Quiero saberlo?_

Tachó la segunda pregunta.

—Disculpa, ¿está ocupado? —preguntó una voz que le resultó ínfimamente familiar.

Grandes ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada cuando levantó la vista. Casi se cae del asiento por la impresión, en cambio, el brazo que tenía apoyado en la mesa y que sostenía su cabeza, se resbaló, casi haciéndole perder la estabilidad.

Toris.

Era el chico que estuvo buscando incansablemente por casi un mes. El mismo que parecía estar siempre ocupado cuando lo encontraba en los pasillos y se acercaba a pedirle algo. El mismo que siempre iba corriendo con muchas carpetas entre los brazos.

¿Qué había preguntado?

—Eh… ¿no?

—Qué bueno.

Toris se sentó a su lado. De una mochila que estaba tan hinchada que parecía que iba a explotar, sacó un cuaderno y lo abrió en una hoja con un gran título en el encabezado.

Tenía un ojo morado. Es decir, el área que le rodeaba el ojo, buena parte de la mejilla, estaba ligeramente coloreada en una combinación de colores entre el morado, el amarillo y el azul. Pero el pelo tapaba buena parte de la herida y al menos que no lo estuviera mirando fijamente, pasaría desapercibido.

Los ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos, confusos.

Azules. No verdes.

—P-pasa algo —preguntó Toris, nervioso.

No era ojos vibrantes, ni feroces.

Alfred le sonrió.

—No es nada —respondió. Mentira, sí quería algo de él, pero esa mirada miedosa, la manera en que sus dedos temblaban ligeramente sobre la hoja de cuaderno, le advirtió que era mejor no hablar—. ¿Lograste ordenar todos esos papeles a tiempo luego del desorden dejaron en el pasillo?

Toris bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

—Creí que no me habías reconocido.

Esa revelación sorprendió a Alfred. Ya sabía que Toris prefería pasar desapercibido en el instituto a pesar de que usualmente estaba en boca de todos. Rumores por aquí y por allá, sobre un grupo de muchachos que le obligaban a hacer sus tareas a cambio de no dejarle la cara hecha mierda a golpes.

De pronto, ese moretón le dio un mal sabor de boca.

—¿Cómo podría olvidar al chico que se estrelló conmigo porque salió corriendo del baño de hombres? —respondió con burla.

—Lo siento por eso.

—Ya sé que lo sientes, lo repetiste muchas veces ese día.

—De verdad lo siento.

Alfred pensó que sería mejor gastarle una broma.

—¿Y si en vez de disculparte me haces la tarea de matemáticas por el resto de la semana?

Toris lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Sus ojos azules estaban aterrados.

—¿Qué? —casi gritó.

¿La broma no fue buena? Alfred no entendió porque Toris lo miró de esa forma.

El profesor entró corriendo a la sala, disculpándose por llegar tarde, pero ni un alumno hizo como si lo hubiera escuchado, ocupados hablando entre ellos de lo que habían hecho el fin de semana o simplemente hablando sobre farándula o contando chistes. El profesor frunció el ceño, y sin llamar la atención, escribió una ecuación en el pizarrón. Toris se apresuró en escribir. Luego de anotar otros nueve ejercicios, el profesor informó que tenían que terminarlos en una hora o les bajaba la nota del examen final. Eso todos lo escucharon.

Luego de que hubo pasado la mitad del tiempo correspondiente, Toris dejó el lapicero sobre el cuaderno y dejó escapar un suspiro, aliviado.

—Estaban difíciles ¿no? —dijo Alfred.

Toris no lo miró. En esa posición no se le veía el moretón.

—¿Las hiciste? —preguntó tímidamente, apenas elevaba el tono de voz al hablar—. No te vi… digo… ¿quieres comparar?

Alfred se encogió de hombros. Le pasó la hoja con los ejercicios.

—Ahí están —apuntó a los números anotados debajo de cada pregunta—. Están buenos, ya los comprobé.

Toris tomó la hoja, con inseguridad, apenas separando el brazo del cuerpo, y comparó los resultados con los suyos. Cuando terminó de repasar, lo miró con curiosos ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —preguntó—. Has puesto el resultado, ¿Dónde están las fórmulas que ocupaste para llegar a esto?

Alfred apuntó con un dedo su cabeza. Toris lo siguió mirando como si estuviera viendo a una criatura de otro mundo.

—¿Y quieres que te haga la tarea de matemáticas? —dijo asombrado.

—Matemáticas es realmente difícil.

—Física es más difícil.

—¿Lo es?

La risa de Toris era un susurro suave y contenido, como si tuviera miedo de que su felicidad molestase a otros. Le entregó la hoja, la suave sonrisa permaneció en sus labios.

—¿Qué clase de persona eres?

No era una pregunta que debiera ser respondida. Quién era él, qué clase de estereotipo lo caracterizaba, cuáles eran sus sueños, si es que tenía alguno. Era inusual que un chico de su edad estuviera tan confundido, que perdiera el hilo de los pensamientos cuando estos lo iban a lastimar o que prefiriera pasar el tiempo con extraños que con sus amigos.

Porque lo era.

¿No?

Por toda respuesta, para que Toris dejara de mirarlo de esa forma, sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Restándole importancia.

—¿De las que son malas en matemáticas?

Toris se miró las manos.

—De verdad… —carraspeó— ¿de verdad quieres que te haga las tareas de matemáticas?

Alfred tuvo que contener la risa para que el profesor no les llamara la atención.

—Era una broma —respondió—. Pero sería guay si me enseñaras un poco… porque se supone que eres el mejor en matemáticas, ¿no?

El pelo castaño de Toris le cubría la cara; Alfred no podía ver cuál era la expresión de su rostro.

—Lo siento, pero en estos momentos estoy muy ocupado.

Lo sabía, pero de todas maneras valió la pena preguntar.

—Entonces… —dijo pinchándole la mejilla juguetonamente— ¿qué me dices sobre ir a almorzar?

…

Toris era un chico divertido. A pesar de toda esa actitud de chico estudioso y meticuloso, del hijo perfecto, su nerviosismo paranoico lo volvía en un blanco de las bromas de Alfred. A pesar de que las burlas podían llegar a ser constantes y molestas, Toris se reía con él. Le gustaba hacerlo reír, Alfred se dio cuenta, sobre todo cuando esa risa, que usualmente era tímida y nerviosa, salía sin tapujos. Al igual que Arthur, nunca hablaba de su familia, ni sobre él, ni siquiera comentaba algo por casualidad, así que Alfred se vio nuevamente con la misión de entender a una persona que parecía querer esconderse del mundo. Ya le estaba tomando gusto al asunto. Aunque Toris era más simple y más atento que Arthur —quien por cierto todavía no se había recuperado del resfrío—. Toris nunca lo regañaba porque hablaba demasiado, jamás le gritaba y lo insultaba por hacer algo estúpido.

No como Arthur solía hacerlo.

Y extrañaba eso de él, y no solo eso, extrañaba su voz, incluso cuando esa voz solo se podía dirigir a él con un leve tono de molestia. Lo extraña incluso cuando él siempre actuaba como si no quisiera tenerlo cerca.

Pero qué se le podía hacer, Arthur estaba en su casa, tal vez enfermo, y el señor Kirkland le había dicho específicamente que no lo fuera a visitar.

Después de ese día en que lo había invitado a almorzar, Toris se convirtió en un miembro más del grupo. Feliciano siempre le hacía preguntas sobre comida y otras cosas, mientras que Ludwig algunas veces le pedía ayuda para resolver algunas tareas realmente complicadas. Como fuera, Toris estaba a gusto. Con el pasar de los días, el moratón en su mejilla había comenzado a desaparecer, pero justo cuando Alfred creía que los rumores no era más que esos, palabras en el aire, Toris volvió a tener otro moretón, uno que le rodeaba el cuello y tenía forma de largos dedos.

—Es un problema a la piel —dijo cuándo Alfred le preguntó—. Estoy bien.

—Es un extraño problema —respondió alegremente. Apuntó a su cuello—, le gusta tener forma de golpes.

Toris no respondió.

Obviamente Alfred no le creyó, pero no tenía pistas que verificaran lo contrario, así que tampoco lo contradijo.

O no las tuvo hasta ese día.

Alfred le había propuesto a Toris que fueran a ver una película a su casa, como un descanso después de pasar horas en el casino estudiando matemáticas —un pequeño empujón que Toris aceptó darle después de mucha insistencia, pues matemáticas era el peor promedio de Alfred—, pero su compañero se negó alegando que tenía otros asuntos que atender esa tarde. Alfred no hizo preguntas, porque sabía que Toris no se las respondería, así que lo dejó ir. De todos modos, se lo esperaba, a Toris no le gustaba juntarse con ellos más allá de las puertas del instituto, siempre con una excusa en los labios para evitar todo tipo de sugerencias. Alfred siempre lo presionaba un poco más de lo debido, pero incluso sus hermosas súplicas no podían con él. Debido a cosas como esas, Alfred se sorprendía a sí mismo comparando a Toris con Arthur, sus diferencias, sus igualdades, y como algunas de esas igualdades eran, al mismo tiempo, diferencias. Era algo confuso y desagradable. No es que pensara en Arthur todo el tiempo, pero cuando lo hacía, siempre era a causa de Toris.

Tal vez Toris trabajaba ese día en el McDonald.

Luego de que su compañero se negara, fue a la biblioteca del instituto para hacerle una visita a su madre. Ella estaba en la mesa de recepción, jugando con su compañera de puesto —que ella había sacado de la nada prácticamente y obligado a la señora Metzler a contratarla— a las cartas. Ella puso una tres de pica en el trío de su compañera antes de girarse a mirarlo. Alfred puso los ojos en blanco cuando ella desvió su atención nuevamente al juego e hizo un mohín porque su amiga puso un joker en su escalera de corazones y colocó la carta restante bocabajo en la pila del centro. Se había quedado con cincuenta puntos, los anotó con cara de pocos amigos de una libreta.

—¿Estás desocupada? —preguntó Alfred cuando ella levantó la mirada del escritorio.

Ella sonrió. Sonreír le quedaba bien, y a Alfred personalmente le gustaba. Era como ver la explosión de una supernova.

—¿Eso fue sarcasmo?

¿Lo fue? No había sido su intención.

—¿Creo?... Oye, madre, hoy voy a almorzar en el centro —le dijo. No iba a preguntarle si podía ir cuando ella le decía que sí a prácticamente todo.

La mujer que era compañera de su madre —pelo castaño largo, pequeña, ojos verdes—, apiló las cartas y las comenzó a mezclar. Tenía las manos pequeñas y curtidas. Su madre la miró antes de girar la cabeza en su dirección.

—Qué bueno, cariño —respondió con tono ausente— ¿Irás con Ludwig y Feliciano, o con Arthur? He visto que has puesto el joker al inicio de la baraja, Elizabeth.

—No sabía que estaba al inicio de la baraja —respondió la mujer tomando la primera carta y mezclándola con el resto—. ¿Es tu hijo, Jessica? Un gusto conocerte, Alfred.

—Gracias.

Elizabeth le guiñó un ojo y repartió doce cartas para cada una.

—Voy a preguntarles —mintió Alfred. La compañera de su madre le ofreció unas cartas y él negó con la mano— ¿Vas llegar temprano hoy a la casa?

—Claro, no tengo mucho que hacer después de que toquen el timbre.

Elizabeth la levantó la cabeza de sus cartas como un rayo y miró a su amiga sorprendida.

—¿No me habías dicho que pensarías si puedes salir en la tarde?

—Dije que lo consultaría con mi hijo —respondió ella apresuradamente. Mentía, desde del accidente, su madre había dejado de lado las salidas y todo lo que provocara goce propio. Por más que Alfred le hubiera dicho que no era necesario, ella nunca lo escuchó—. Pero al parecer me necesita.

Alfred negó con la cabeza.

—Diviértete con tus amigos —respondió y antes de que su madre le digiera algo, se despidió efusivamente con la mano y se alejó trotando.

La caseta de la parada de buses se encontraba en frente del instituto, al otro lado de la calle y debido a que había faltado a la última clase porque Toris no iba a estar para acompañarlo, era muy temprano como para que las micros pasasen con frecuencia. Aprovechó el tiempo para sacar su reproductor de música.

Entonces los escuchó reírse. Desorientado en un principio, pues no los veía por ninguna parte, siguió desenrollando los audífonos. La segunda vez las risas fueron tan claras que no tuvo dudas, pero eso no fue lo que hizo que levantara la cabeza. Fue la voz de Toris, temblorosa, aterrada.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

El sonido de las voces lo guió hasta uno de los extremos del instituto. Eran tres chicos, adolescentes, y Toris pegaba la espalda contra la pared del instituto, intentando mantenerse lo más alejado. Entre sus manos llevaba una de sus carpetas. Los chicos hacían preguntas, pero ninguna fue con respecto a los deberes.

Se interpuso entre ellos, sin meditarlo.

Él era un héroe, y los héroes no dudaban.

—¡Hola, extraños! Es un hermoso día, ¿no creen?

Ninguno de los tres chicos miró el cielo. No lucían como personas malas; los tres llevaban ropa decente y no tenían cicatrices o alguna marca de guerra. No es como si hubiese esperado que llevaran pasamontañas para ocultar sus identidades al igual que algunos villanos, pero esos chicos no eran diferentes de Ludwig o Feliciano. Estudiantes, humanos, adolescentes.

Y si no fuera por el miedo en los ojos de Toris, los hubiera dejado en paz.

Pero Toris estaba congelado, aterrado.

Alfred mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Uno de los chicos dio unos pasos y se acercó a él apuntándole al pecho con ojos entrecerrados, amenazantes.

—No te metas en los asuntos de otros, Alfred.

—Qué curioso, pues resulta que Toris es mi amigo y me ha dejado meterme en sus asuntos, así que estoy autorizado.

—No queremos meternos contigo —respondió el chico con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—, así que aléjate ante de que nos arrepintamos. Puedes quedar muy lastimado.

Alfred se carcajeó. Esos muchachos eran realmente graciosos.

—Pruébenme.

O no lo eran.

No lo escuchó, pero en algún momento habían tocado el timbre de salida y otros alumnos los rodeaban, ajenos. O no tanto.

—El marica lo ha pedido —respondió el tercer muchacho y se acercó.

El primer golpe llegó antes de lo esperado, fuerte, certero, doloroso. Alfred retrocedió unos pasos, llevándose las manos involuntariamente al estómago, y ahogó un gemido de dolor. Manchas multicolores colorearon su visión. Detrás suyo, Toris dejó escapar un desabrido grito aterrado y se llevó las manos a la boca para acallarse.

Ahora tenían la atención de todos.

Ignorando las punzadas en la boca del estómago, y las ganas de vomitar, Alfred ocupó toda su fuerza de voluntad para erguirse y sonreír. El tercer chico torció la boca, disgustado. Sus compañeros no se habían movido de su posición, y miraban a Alfred con un poco de amargura, como si le tuvieran lástima. Asqueado de esa mirada, colocó las manos en posición defensiva y le sonrió con superioridad al tercer chico, quien, disgustado, hizo lo propio con las suyas. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sin moverse.

—Que alguien llame a la directora —susurró alguien del público.

Toris seguía sin responder.

—Tienes cinco segundos para correr, nenita —se burló el tercer chico, sonriendo con soberbia. Alfred no se movió y su sonrisa disminuyó hasta ser una mueca de asco—. Bien, no quería tener que acercarme a una abominación como tú, pero al parecer además de maricón eres también estúpido. Así que no tengo más opciones.

Alfred apretó los puños.

—Podrías irte corriendo —respondió—. No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que eres un miedoso.

Tendría que haberse quedado callado, pero adoró cada segundo que el rostro de ese chico lo miró con odio.

—¿Miedoso? Que gracioso que precisamente tú me digas eso. El mismo hijo de puta que dejó morir a su mejor amigo para salvar su propio pellejo. Mira, mari…

El golpe en la mandíbula lo hizo morderse lengua. El tercer chico lo empujó aparatosamente de sí y escupió una espesa masa sanguinolenta al pasto, y se limpió con la manga de su remera la boca. Ahora estaba realmente cabreado, y con la boca roja por la sangre, le lanzó una especie de gruñido y lo atacó. El segundo ataque fue predecible y Alfred lo esquivó, pero no previno que ese primer puñetazo fuera una distracción para que el segundo le diera de pleno en el cuello. Perdió la capacidad de respirar por unos segundos, y la vista se le borroneó, pero se las arregló para hacer caer al chico desestabilizándole las rodillas.

Cayó al suelo, le dolía el cuello, demasiado.

El chico ya estaba sobre sus pies de nuevo cuando levantó la vista. Le pegó una patada en el pecho y otra sobre el antiguo golpe. Si hubiera comido algo esa mañana, estaría vomitando, pero lo único que hizo fue escupir agua. Su respiración empezaba a ser entrecortada y le dolían las costillas; si se movía un poco, el dolor aumentaba considerablemente.

—D-déjenlo, por favor —escuchó decir a Toris, lejos, al otro de la muralla de agua.

Y también lo escuchó quejarse cuando lo golpearon.

—Cállate, maldito huérfano.

Alfred apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, y tensando los músculos, logró pararse. El tercer chico estaba sentado sobre el pecho de Toris, y le sostenía la camisa para acercarlo a él. Antes de que pudiera golpearlo de nuevo, Alfred se tiró sobre el chico y lo derrumbó. Las costillas le protestaron y el dolor perforó su pecho. Detrás de él, Toris gimió adolorido mientras se sentaba temblando; el muchacho, por otro lado, se había golpeado la cabeza contra las piedras del jardín que adornaban los arbustos.

El sonido que provocó fue similar a cuando se rompía una rama.

El chico no se movió.

—¿Está…?

Un hombre, uno de sus amigos, se acercó para revisarlo.

—Solo se encuentra inconsciente —dijo y miró a Alfred, quien le devolvió la mirada y sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

El chico de pelo marrón apretó los labios.

Hubo un destello blanco; una concentración fría le penetró las entrañas e hizo que el antiguo dolor pareciera una broma. No pudo evitar el grito que desgarró su garganta. Ya no sentía ganas de vomitar. La sonrisa de Alfred se desvaneció y miró directamente a los ojos azules del segundo chico, quien, casi sobre él, lo oteó con solemnidad; Alfred bajó sus manos a la navaja e intentó sacarla, pero sus manos resbalaron con la sangre y no volvió a intentarlo. No le quedaban fuerzas.

Hacía frío.

—No desperdicies la oportunidad que te ha dado ese chico japonés, Alfred.

Lo empujó y el cuerpo de Alfred se dejó caer.

Unas manos, más grandes, calientes, ardientes, lo tomaron de los hombros y lo separaron del chico. No podía ver quien era, no recordaba dónde estaba. Cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse. El frío se extendió y entumeció sus extremidades. Una luz intermitente atravesó sus párpados y el grito de millones de voces se fundieron en el silencio.

Dejó que ese silencio también engullera su consciencia.

…

Cuando despertó, no eran sus manos las que picaban.

 _¿Kiku?_

Alfred abrió los ojos y los fijó en la pared blanca sobre él. Su boca sabía a medicina y a saliva seca.

No estaba solo.

Arthur estaba tomando su mano, su mano sin guantes, llenas de cicatrices, y le acariciaba el dorso. Sus dedos eran cálidos.

—¿Arthur?

—No te levantes.

Su compañero lo empujó de nuevo en la cama cuando intentó levantarse. Alfred parpadeó, sin creer lo que veía. Su pecho iba a explotar de felicidad, Arthur ya no lo estaba evitando. No lo odiaba. Intentó preguntarle qué estaba pasando, pero las ideas en su cabeza se borroneaban, carecían de sentido, se desvanecían.

Se quedó dormido.

Cuando volvió a despertar, nadie ocupada la silla junto a su cama. No podía sentarse, sus brazos y piernas no le respondían. La máquina que marcaba los latidos de su corazón era el único sonido que llegaba a sus oídos. Unas cortinas blancas, al igual que el resto de la habitación, les negaban la entrada a los rayos de luz. Sobre una mesa ligeramente verde, a los pies de la cama, había unas flores rojas. Antes de que lograra preguntarse dónde estaba Arthur, el sueño lo cubrió como una manta. Se dejó llevar.

Alguien lloraba. Una mujer, reconocía ese llanto. Odiaba verla derramar lágrimas.

Alguien importante.

Le picaba el cuerpo y tenía mucho sueño, así que se ocultó en su conciencia una vez más.

El llanto convirtió los sueños en pesadillas.

Las pesadillas se convirtieron en llantos.

* * *

 _—¿Por qué estás llorando?_

 _—No estoy llorando._

 _—Puedes engañar a quien quieras, pero no a mí, y lo sabes. Sé que sabes quién soy yo, por más que quiera ignorarlo. Y yo, que soy parte de ti, no puedes mentirme._

 _—Cállate, no quiero escucharte._

 _—Es la primera verdad que te he escuchado decir en mucho tiempo._

 _—Aléjate ¿Por qué me hace esto?_

 _—Eres el único que se está dañando a sí mismo, Alfred. Conoces mis intenciones, así que puedes romperlas, solo necesitas desearlo._

 _—No saber quién eres si ni siquiera puedo verte. El cuarto está oscuro._

 _—Enciende las luces. Como lo he dicho antes, solo tienes que desearlo. Si quieres que ocurra, se hará realidad._

 _—Estás loco._

 _La voz bufó._

 _—Puede que tengas razón._

* * *

 **Nota de autora:** Espero que no me odien, pero el capítulo es algo corto. De aquí en adelante se irán desvelando más secretos, ahora que Alfred se está empezando a escuchar a sí mismo. No olviden de dejar sus comentarios y decirme sus teorías sobre lo que pasó. Algunos comentarios han acertado hasta el momento y me encanta saber qué es lo que creerán que va a pasar, incluso puede que ponga la mejor de todas las teorías en lo que resta de la historia, aunque sea una parte de ella.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Hospital

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz.

 **Advertencia:** Relación homosexual, mención de muerte y drama.

* * *

 _—Voy a decirte algo que te sorprenderá._

 _—No lo creo._

 _—Admito que tal vez tengas razón, ¡a que te he sorprendido!_

 _—Eso es nuevo, ¿por qué viene este cambio de mentalidad? ¿por qué ahora?_

 _—He recordado... algunas cosas, sobre esas noches encerrados. Pero aún es muy confuso; voces, gritos; el dolor, el miedo, la soledad... Kiku, acostado mirando el techo, sentado a mi lado, intentado escapar de la celda._

 _—¿Esto quiere decir que comenzarás a conseguir las respuestas a tus dudas?_

 _—Aún no lo sé ¿Y si lo que veo, no es lo que quiero ver? Si he olvidado lo que pasó será por alguna razón._

 _—¿Prefieres escapar de tus miedos?_

 _—¿Es eso malo?_

 _—Deberías preguntarte eso a ti. Lo bueno y lo malo es relativo, y esos ideales cambian, dependiendo de quiénes seamos y cómo seamos._

 _—Hombre, deberías escribir un libro de refranes._

 _—Tu respuesta._

 _—... Tengo que pensarlo..._

* * *

Nunca estuvo buscando la verdad, y sinceramente, sus acciones correspondieron más al anonimato ignorante que a la cercana realidad. Alejarse paulatinamente, era lo que había pretendido todo ese tiempo, dejar atrás a todo lo que llamase al dolor, al recuerdo y a esa sensación molesta de que... No era que no se hubiese dado cuenta antes, sus acciones hablaban por sí solas, pero sí era la primera vez que dejaba que la idea cobrara fuerza. No dolió tanto como esperaba, pero las pequeñas realidades detrás de ella sí lo hicieron.

Kiku había dejado de hablarle hace tiempo, pero en ese momento gritaba y su voz le rebotaba en todas las paredes de la cabeza. Alfred rezaba que _se callara, por favor_ , porque dolía y, francamente, estaba cansado de sufrir.

¿Y si se callaba entonces qué pasaría? ¿Desaparecería el dolor? ¿Desaparecería _Kiku_?

 _Es la droga_ , se dijo, si _empre es la droga._

—¿Regaste el cerezo? —le preguntó a su madre sin mover los labios, mientras seguía medio dormido por la droga. La sintió sobresaltarse y cruzar la habitación apresuradamente hasta llegar a su lado. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio, con las mejillas brillantes por las lágrimas, fue el rostro de su madre— ¿Te acordaste de hacerlo todos los días?

A pesar del obvio dolor por el que estaba pasando, ella sonrió.

—Jamás lo olvidaría —anteriormente había intentado borrarse las lágrimas, pero fue inútil cuando sus ojos estaban rojos y sus mejillas ruborizadas— ¿Te duele mucho?

Alfred hizo lo propio, y sonrió también, y aunque su sonrisa, temblorosa y adormecida, contrastaba con la tormenta en su interior, y eso no hizo más que darle estabilidad. Y ella, incluso con su pelo despeinado, la sonrisa rota y los ojos irritados, seguía siendo hermosa. Se mantenía en una pieza; por él.

—Casi no lo siento —se llevó una mano al rostro para frotarse los ojos y notó un tubo frío de plástico que le molestaba en las fosas nasales— ¿Qué pasó luego de que me desmayara?

Su madre suspiró, un largo, relajante y cansado suspiro, al igual que si por fin hubiera sido capaz de respirar de nuevo.

—Se los llevaron a esos... —murmuró la próxima palabra—, ya no tienes que preocuparte por ellos. Están siendo interrogados por la policía.

Eso no respondía a su pregunta; eso no respondía a nada. Como siempre.

—¿A los tres?

—Solo lograron capturar a dos.

La puerta se abrió con un mudo quejido y su padre entró en la habitación; ataviado con su traje negro del trabajo y un maletín de cuero oscuro en la mano derecha. Su madre apenas levantó la cabeza para saludarlo, y él respondió casi efusivamente al saludo cuando cruzó la habitación, dejando el maletín en el suelo, junto al sillón y se parándose al otro lado de la cama. Alfred lo miró sorprendido, ignorando el familiar e inesperado ambiente que se instaló silenciosamente entre ellos, encajando como una pieza faltante.

Su padre apenas si podía mirarlo a los ojos.

—Hola, Alfred —se aclaró la garganta.

¿Qué tenía que responder? No tuvo si quiera la oportunidad de pensarlo antes de que su padre girase el rostro y mirara a su ex esposa, su usual gélida mirada sepultada, protagonizada por una insospechada expresión de ansiedad.

—¿Llamaste a la enfermera cuando despertó? —es como si tuviera miedo, es como si el hombre que estaba ahí no fuese su padre, pero eso era exactamente lo extraordinario del asunto; _era_ su padre.

—No fue necesario. Ella redujo la cantidad del somnífero y me dijo que despertaría en por lo menos una hora.

Su padre asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Alguna llamada de la policía?

—Nada. La última vez tampoco fueron muy elocuentes.

—Bendita sean las américas —ironizaba su padre sacándose la casaca y doblándola por la mitad la dejó a los pies de la cama— ¿Cómo te encuentras, hijo?

Alfred parpadeó, dándole tiempo a su cerebro para que digiriera la palabra.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —y la pregunta que sale de sus labios es tan condenadamente sincera, que Alfred siente una concentración cálida de nostalgia alojarse en el fondo de su estómago—. Ustedes no se están... ¿qué era lo que hacían antes? ¿pelear? ¿ley del hielo? ¿ignorars- un momento, ¿esto es un sueño dentro de otro sueño?

—¿Quieres decir un sueño lúcido?

—¿Tiene nombre?... lo que sea, tengo hambre. Tráeme un helado, mamá.

El dedo de su madre se posó sobre la nueva herida en su esternón.

—Faltaron cinco centímetros para que te perforara el estómago —apretó los labios hasta que no eran más que dos líneas pálidas—. Yo decidiré cuando puedas comer un helado.

Él en serio quería ese helado, pero no pudo hacer que las palabras salieran de su boca cuando cayó en la cuenta que su madre le estaba _negando_ algo que quería. Es decir, que apenas podía recordar la última vez que ella le dijo _no, hijo, no puedes tenerlo_ , pero ahí estaba ella, mirándolo con reproche, diciéndole con gestos que estaba muy enojada con él. Era algo casi imperceptible, que se podía confundir con una ilusión indigente, pero estaba ahí, una rabia sosegada con un núcleo ardiente que ostentaba su nombre.

Ante todo, sonrió.

—¿Y una coca-cola?

—¿Estás loco? El gas es más peligroso en este estado.

La sonrisa de Alfred creció.

—Tenía que intentarlo.

Su padre se aclaró la garganta incómodo como si estuviera interrumpiendo una intensa escena de una película dramática y le palpó el hombro con delicadeza.

—¿Y cómo te ha ido en el colegio?

—No quiero hablar del instituto en este momento.

El bufido de su madre no se hizo esperar.

—En serio, algunas veces me pregunto si te compraste el título de abogado.

Su padre rió y la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios, aunque sincera, pareció más utópica que la vida perfecta. Alfred se preguntó si había heredado esa utopía.

—Déjenme sorprenderlos —respondió su padre—, yo tampoco sé por qué.

Su padre se quedó un poco más antes de retirarse por asuntos de la faena, y sorpresivamente, se despidió de su madre con un beso, y aunque no fuera el tipo de beso que Alfred hubiera esperado, para lo acontecido era más que suficiente. Jessica le anunció que Feliciano y Ludwig tuvieron que irse a petición suya pero que mañana volverían. Vieron una película en una pequeña televisión que colgaba en la esquina de la habitación y posteriormente se entretuvieron jugando a las cartas que Elizabeth le había prestado. Se quedó hasta que el sol desapareció detrás del horizonte y cuando le pidieron que dejara el complejo médico, ella lo miró con una ansiedad tal que Alfred sintió la necesidad de asegurarle que todo estaba bien. Él solo agitó la mano y se despidió.

Jack Scheck, el enfermero —¿médico, asistente?— a cargo, se presentó entretanto inspeccionaba la máquina y las bolsas. Anotó algunas cosas y le dijo que le iban a quitar bippap por la mañana porque ya no lo precisaba. Era un hombre joven, seguramente un par de años mayor que él, de facciones suaves y tranquilas. Él le preguntó a Alfred un par de cosas intrascendentes, más para agradar que por un tema médico y cuando hubo terminado le ayudó a guardar las cartas y le aproximó el control remoto por si quería cambiar de canal y el de la cama para cuando quisiera acostarse. Fue agradable, y por primera vez, pensó que estar encerrado en el hospital no era tan malo.

Sintió un peculiar, desolado, sentimiento de soledad y desconcierto cuando las luces se apagaron, la luz efímera de la pantalla iluminando suavemente las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo maltrecho. No lo meditó dos veces, se destapó y alzó la bata celeste de hospital; un vendaje blanco tapaba lo que probablemente era una sutura pequeña que ocultaba la profunda herida provocada por la navaja. Suspiró. Esos chicos le habían dicho algo, y aunque no entendía como era que ellos _sabían_ , no planeaba darle más vueltas al asuntos; por lo menos, no por el momento. Estaba muy cansado y preocupado de lo que pudiera haberle pasado a Toris.

¿Seguían abusando de él? ¿Estaba durmiendo en su casa, tranquilo, sin sentirse culpable?

Destorció el camastro, se cubrió con las cubiertas y apagó la televisión.

Nunca se lo dijo a Ludwig o a Arthur, pero casi inconscientemente, desde ese día que Feliciano le dijo que posiblemente Toris era explotado por algunos chicos debido a su facilidad intelectual en todas las materias, empezó una pesquisa de todo lo que pudiera obtener mirando. Entre las cosas descubrió que trabajaba en el McDonald, y también a su amigo español, y más tarde a los tipos. ¿Por qué no se defendía, o no le avisaba a la policía? Por último estaba la directora, que había exhibido más de un caso semejante. Antes de darse cuenta por si mismo de lo que se proponía, se encontraba entre los abusadores y Toris. Porque eso era lo que hacían los héroes, y porque eso era algo que haría él.

Alfred cerró los ojos, y prefirió no pensar más en eso.

En la tarde del día siguiente la puerta se abrió. No era su madre.

—Hola, Alfred.

—¡Hey, Ludwig! ¿Cómo estás? —saludó, percatándose que su compañero venía inusualmente solo, lo que era extraño. Feliciano no era una persona que pudiera hacer muchas cosas lejos de su hermano adoptivo— ¿Y Feliciano?

—Está en la cafetería con Romano.

—¿Romano está aquí? Hombre, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi.

—Francis y Gilbert también están aquí. Llegaron ayer por la noche.

—Son casi todos los que solíamos juntarnos antes ¿por qué están aquí? —y ante la mirada incrédula y seria que Ludwig clavó en él, Alfred tragó audiblemente e hizo una mueca que pretendía ser graciosa—. Cierto; apuñalado, hospital, amigos. Lo entiendo.

Ante todo pronóstico, el rostro de Ludwig se ensombreció. Se pasó una mano por el pelo despeinándolo y soltó un suspiro, medio bufido, contenido.

—Me he hartado, no puedo creer que me haya dejado convencer de hacer algo tan estúpido.

Alfred parpadeó.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Luego de Kiku muriera, cuando el doctor nos contó de que tenías amnesia, tu madre me pidió que no te contara lo que había ocurrido, a todos nosotros. Se lo prometí, y aunque estuve a punto de decirte la verdad, si no lo hice fue porque creí que era lo correcto —Ludwig levantó la mirada y ojos feroces se clavaron en los de Alfred—. Pero no lo fue. Tengo el presentimiento que la próxima vez de que estés en el hospital no correrás con la misma suerte.

Ludwig lucía derrotado, acongojado; como si todo lo que estuviera ocurriendo fuera en parte culpa suya. Y esa cierta parte, podría haberlo sido, pero esta no era una guerra con la que él debía lidiar, no era _su_ guerra. Había tropezado con ella, pisado una de sus minas, pero no por eso toda ella, lo que incluía saber y comprender lo que ocurría, era parte de él. Alfred apreciaba que se preocupara, pero si Ludwig seguía siendo parte de ese problema, tarde o temprano iba a caer. Como Kiku, como él.

Eso era lo que había estado tratando de evitar, todo ese tiempo. Aunque ahora la verdad era más clara.

Alfred paseó la mirada por las pulcras y blancas sábanas del hospital que ocultaban su cuerpo, tapaban el vendaje que cubría su más reciente herida. Apestaba a lejía y a enfermo; el goteo del suero acompañaba a los pitidos constantes del electrocardiógrafo. Sin esa cosa molesta en su nariz, los olores del hospital se hacían más fuertes y penetrantes.

Ludwig se tomó su tiempo para empezar. Agarró la silla junto al sillón y la posó de frente a la cama para poder sentarse con el cuerpo girado dirección a Alfred. Sus ojos impasibles y adustos lo miraron serenamente, haciéndole sentir un escalofrío.

—Incluso si no quieres escucharlo, incluso aunque puede que no sea lo correcto, lo voy a contar todo.

—Lo sé —dijo Alfred y sonrió, no muy seguro de si se sentía sinceramente feliz. Era fácil engañarse a sí mismo—, no esperaba menos de ti.

—Y, sin embargo, mírate.

—¿Te refieres a la acuchillada? —respondió sorprendido. Le restó importancia gesticulando animadamente con la mano, porque ya ni dolía y esperaba que no lo volviera a hacer—. No puedes hablar en serio. Al menos que me hayas empujado a la pelea, no es tu culpa.

—Lo es, Alfred, como también lo es de tu madre y tu padre.

Enderezando la espalda contra el respaldo y con las manos unidas —aferradas, tensas— entre sus piernas, Ludwig entrelazó los dedos. Sus ojos azules se tornaron ásperos.

—Te contaré lo que sé, aunque no es mucho —esperó a que Alfred respondiera, por ello, cuando no lo hizo, prosiguió—. Fue la semana antes de navidad cuando recibimos la llamada de tu madre; Kiku y tú habían ido a comprar y no regresaban. Llamamos a la policía pero nos pidieron que guardáramos la calma y esperáramos, que ustedes podrían haber tomado una ruta distinta o encontrado una congestión vehicular. La señora Jones y yo salimos a buscarlos en nuestros autos, y repetimos el recorrido, los buscamos por horas hasta que... ella halló tu auto. En el momento en que llegué llamé a la policía, porque el auto estaba vacío y volcado sobre un costado de la carretera y destrozado por un árbol. Más tarde, la PDI encontró una bala en el asiento del conductor —sin esperar a que Alfred procesara la idea, tocó con el dedo índice su hombro, justo por sobre la cicatrizada y arrugada piel de la herida; una rugosidad circular—. Ellos creyeron que era de la pistola a tu nombre, pero el calibre no coincidía. Te buscamos, todos.

—Un agujero de bala —completó con voz plana, sin querer pensar demasiado, el lío de sus ideas lo ahogaba. Un mal presentimiento nació en su pecho y extendió sus ramas en torno a su corazón. Intentó mantenerlo a raya—. No fue un accidente.

—Fue un secuestro, pero eso ya lo sabías.

—Algo así.

Ludwig ya no lo miraba.

—Tendría que habértelo dicho antes. Lo lamento.

—Mi mamá puede ser muy persuasiva. A mí una vez me convenció de leer un libro.

Ludwig ni siquiera pareció captar la broma, o no la quiso percibir. Los músculos de sus brazos se contrajeron y expandieron cuando empuñó las manos repetidas veces.

—Te abandonaron en un hospital al otro extremo de la ciudad, herido e inconsciente. Con una hoja de tus datos personales pegada en tu frente y otra arrugada en tu puño.

Es como una advertencia, el tono de su voz, la intensidad impertérrita de su mirada. No quiere preguntarlo, pero _debe_ hacerlo, por sus padres, y por él, porque se lo ha prometido y porque no quiere terminar asistiendo a un hospital toda su vida. Y por sobre todo, por Kiku.

Y cuando lo pregunta, casi sin voz e intentado mirarlo a los ojos, Ludwig lo entiende y tranquilamente se lo dice y luego, cuando lo ve confundido, se lo explica de nuevo porque es conciso y doloroso y Alfred siente una presión constante en la cabeza y un dolor agujereante en el pecho que se hacía mayor cuando su mente se hace con las palabras y le encuentran un significado. Es lo que tanto evitaron decir sus conocidos, sus padres, sus amigos, sus profesores, y la directora. La burbuja de protección explotando en un millón de partículas; la verdad. Y no por eso, no eran menos dolorosas.

—La PDI encontró el cuerpo incinerado de Kiku.

Alfred cerró los párpados. Una risa involuntaria quiso escapársele, pero no lo permitió.

—Gracias.

Ludwig mantiene su rostro impasible; luce perdido, como si no supiera cómo continuar. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la salida, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta.

—Alfred, lo que voy a decirte es un consejo y un recurso del que nunca deberías dudar usar; no estás solo.

Alfred alzó el rostro, y sin poder sostener la constante intensidad de la mirada de Ludwig mucho tiempo, la volvió a bajar. Fijarse en las sábanas estaba bien, estaba más que perfecto.

—¿Lo sabe Feliciano?

—No es algo que él necesite saber.

¿Se lo guardaba el secreto a la misma manera que se la había guardado a él? Alfred solo se encuentra capaz de asentir.

—Gracias —repitió.

—Dos amigos tuyos quieren verte.

Ludwig abandonó la habitación.

Estar solo era peligroso, dejarlo en un cuarto vacío con sus pensamientos era descuidado, pero sorprendentemente menos caótico que antes. Ludwig y Feliciano siempre habían sido un pilar de sustentable felicidad y compañía, pero últimamente, parecían estar cumpliendo un rol distinto, más adaptado a la tragedia de su nueva vida, y al mismo tiempo, intentando averiguar cuál era ese nuevo papel. Arthur, en su total ignorancia, estuvo tomando sus puestos por un tiempo, y realmente logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos, con un poco de suerte, pero también con méritos. Ahora, ni siquiera sabía de su paradero, o si estaba al tanto de su estado actual.

Kiku estaba muerto, eso ya lo sabía, pero ahora era más consciente, porque alguien más lo aceptaba. Era la punta del iceberg, el inicio de las cosas que quería averiguar de lo que le había pasado. Ludwig había aclarado una variedad de cosas, pero seguía sin ser la realidad absoluta, de cosas que tal vez él solo podía responderse. ¿Qué tenía que hacer, por qué no recordaba nada de aquello?

Se percató que casi se queda dormido cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe tal que las paredes temblaron y lo hicieron alterarse. Levantó la cabeza de la almohada para ver a Francis entrando como una tromba, y detrás suyo a Gilbert con su viejo y pequeño pájaro descansando sobre el hombro. No habían cambiado en esos ocho meses. Francis, ex estudiante extranjero francés, le sonrió con cierta travesura secreta, y aprovechando su posición indefensa, se lanzó sobre la cama y le abrazó pasando sobre sus hombros su brazo derecho y frotando su pelo con la mano izquierda. Gilbert, carcajeándose, se sentó al otro costado de la cama.

—Que grande está nuestro niño. Míralo Gilbert, era cierto eso de que crecían muy rápido.

Alfred iba a responder pero Gilbert le tomó el rostro apretándole las mejillas y se carcajeó más sonoramente.

—Sigue sin ser tan grandioso como yo.

—Hola —alcanzó a decir Alfred con el rostro aún apresado—. Ustedes siguen iguales.

Gilbert lo soltó indignado.

—Mi querido y herido amigo, estás muy equivocado —se arremangó la camisa blanca derecha y mostró la piel pálida de su brazo—. Mira este físico, ya quisieras tener unos músculos así.

—Madre mía —exclamó Francis—, estás horrible, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste a la playa? Mira esa piel, pobre, tan maltratada.

A Gilbert se le hinchó una vena y retrajo los labios apuntando con su dedo índice la tela sobre el pecho de Francis. Un intento de risa malvada apareció por el borde de su labio.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí grandeza? —tomó a su pájaro con la otra mano y lo acercó sobre está en dirección al rostro de Francis. Rió exageradamente—. Ahora verás el sufrimiento que deberás recibir por insultar mi gran físico, niño me pasó cinco horas arreglándome en el baño —miró a su pájaro—. Pequeño Gilbert, lo hemos ensayado toda la vida, este es tu momento, ¿listo?. Gilbird, ¡yo te elijo!

El animal aleteó sus diminutas alas, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, voló al largo cabello de Francis, tomando entre sus garras un mechón, lo tiró, y una vez logrado su cometido, con el mismo esfuerzo de la ida, volvió lentamente hasta la palma de Gilbert. Encantado por su gallardía, su amigo lo felicitó acariciándole con la yema la diminuta cabeza. Tanto la cara de Francis como la suya eran un poema, pero más tempranos que tarde, una risa terminó escapando de su boca, y después de eso, más de ellas. A su lado, Francis igual reía y Gilbert, después de unos segundos, también se les unió.

Él había extrañado esto.

—¿Que están ustedes dos haciendo? —preguntó Alfred algo confuso pero sin dejar de carcajearse. No era algo que hubiera visto antes en su repertorio de chistes.

—Siendo tus amigos, estúpido.

Alfred, Francis y Gilbert se giraron a la voz que provenía de la puerta. Romano, junto a Feliciano, entró cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y una mirada exasperada.

—¡Hermano! no seas tan malo.

—Solo le estoy diciendo lo obvio.

Alfred sonrió.

—Bienvenido, Romano.

Algo sorprendido en un inicio por tal cálida bienvenida, el muchacho se retrajo algo incómodo y desvió el rostro avergonzado.

—Sí... lo que sea.

Contrariamente a su hermano, Feliciano, con las emociones a flor de piel, lo vio y empezó a derramar lágrimas que no eran de tristeza y que no intentó ocultar.

—¡Alfred, estás bien!

...

Alguien tenía que encerar los goces de la puerta, porque el sonido taladró su cabeza cuando Francis la empujó para entrar. Llevaba en las manos un vaso de plástico blanco con alguna bebida que Alfred no podía ver desde su posición, y que, por alguna razón, debido a su estado soporífero, sintió una gran y disparatada necesidad de saber. No pudo moverse. Francis se acercó al borde inferior de la cama y posó el vaso en la mesa junto al florero con las flores más marchitas. Se giró en dirección a Arthur, quien, mirando a través del ventanal a la calle apestada de autos, ni siquiera se había volteado, como si no fuera consciente de la presencia de Francis. Pero lo era.

Mirando de soslayo a Alfred, tal vez verificando si todavía estaba dormido, Francis se acercó cauteloso al ventanal, y también echó un vistazo a lo que fuera que Arthur estuviese observando con tanta atención. Uno al lado del otro, eran la analogía más discrepante de la actualidad. Pasó un minuto, pasó otro. Francis carraspeó algo incómodo.

—¿Hola? Sabes que estoy aquí, Arthur, así que deja de mirar por la ventana.

Arthur no giró la cabeza. Iba vestido con suéter verde sobre una blusa blanca y pantalones negros que contrastaban notablemente contra la camisa multicolor de cuadros y pantalones marrones de Francis. Cuando habló, lo hizo con voz contenida.

—Si quisiera mirarte ya lo habría hecho y te habría cerrado la puerta en la cara con gusto.

—Parece que aún estás molesto por lo que te hicimos.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Francis se talló el cuello con cierta actitud insegura.

—Sí... sabes, no es como si no supiera que me ibas a encarar eso, pero por el estado en el que estaba Alfred esperaba que... —soltó una maldición entre dientes, girándose de tal modo que Alfred podía verle la cara mientras se pasaba una mano por el largo pelo rubio—. Lo siento.

La risa sarcástica de Arthur sonó como si se hubiera tragado una bola de alfileres. No le podía ver el rostro, pero Alfred sabía que estaría haciendo _esa cara_ , con tintes de nada, la representación física de sus secretos.

—Que gracioso, de entre todas las personas que me han dañado, jamás creí que fueras tú el que primero que vendría a disculparse.

—Fueron cosas de niños, pero no por eso menos dolorosas. Así que empecemos de nuevo, y no me refiero a olvidar todo lo que pasó, sé que te hicimos mucho daño, pero hey, al menos démosle un intento y veamos qué pasa. ¿Qué dices?

—Que eres un gran idiota.

Francia bufó con gracia.

—Eso ha dolido.

Arthur apenas giró el rostro para mirar a Francis, destacando la tensión de sus hombros con el movimiento. Una vez más, tenía ojeras como moretones y el pelo más desordenado de lo corriente. Nunca le creyó al señor Kirkland cuando le dijo que su hijo estaba enfermo, pero viendo su aspecto, ¿sería cierto?, el solo intentar formar una idea clara le provocaba dolor. Suspiró internamente, dejando que el pensamiento se desvaneciera detrás de una nube de vapor.

—Lo intentaré —murmuró Arthur con voz plana. No suena en absoluto como la rendición.

—Bueno, es mejor que un no implícito.

Francis abrió los brazos para envolver a Arthur en ellos, pero su compañero se alejó un paso y miró al francés con ojos verdes de acero, como si quisiera matarlo. Alfred consideró la idea de levantarse, pero su cuerpo seguía sin moverse.

—No tan rápido, pervertido. Si intentas algo parecido de nuevo, no me importa cuántas mujeres se queden lamentando tu ausencia, te voy a dar una...

La carcajada de Francis lo interrumpió.

—No has cambiado para nada, Arthur. Incluso tienes la misma actitud cretina y agresiva.

—Lo dice el mismo estúpido soberbio que creía que la vecina tenía un enamoramiento secreto de él.

—Oh dios, ¿aún te acuerdas de eso? Estoy seguro que ella estaba loca por mí. Soy tan irresistible que no pudo evitar caer en mis encantos ¿no fue ella quien dejó caer su pañuelo en frente de mi pupitre para que se lo recogiera yo exclusivamente?

Arthur volvió a fijarse en el ventanal. En dos zancadas, Francis estaba a los pies de la cama y tomando el vaso se lo llevó a los labios y bebió dos grandes tragos. Apretó la boca protestando vagamente sobre la insalubridad y mal sabor del agua.

—Imbécil.

—Pero Alfred lo hizo antes de que yo me levantara —espetó Francis con gracia, aguantando la risa. Arrugó el vaso y lo dejó caer en el tacho de basura— y se lo entregó a la profesora al final del día, todo sucio y usado.

—Entre idiotas se entienden.

—Eso dices, pero no puedes negarle a tu corazón, y a este hombre que todo lo ve, que te gustaba pasar tu tiempo con Alfred... que te _gusta_ pasar tiempo con Alfred. Aunque ahora hay un poco de esa tirante y tensa atracción inconclusa entre ustedes, esa que...

—¿Puedes callarte un rato? Tu voz lastima mis oídos.

De los labios de Francis escapó una carcajada seca cuando negó divertido con la cabeza.

—Deja caer esas defensas un rato, Arthur.

Arthur contestó con un bajo quejido parecido a un desdén y tornó nuevamente a otear la calle. Riéndose por lo bajo, Francis se acercó a la cama de Alfred, y tomando el vaso con agua, regó las flores que le había traído su madre en la mañana. Lo acompaña un poco más, pero más pronto que tarde, deja la habitación despidiéndose efusivamente de Arthur y saludando a Jack, quien con libreta en mano, le correspondió con un ademán de cabeza. Reutilizando la vieja rutina, anota datos concretos y mientras está en su quehacer, suscita un diálogo con Arthur, que responde sin irse por las ramas. Es cómico ver a Jack, son su afable personalidad, intentar abatir el severo carácter de su compañero.

Cuando Jack de despidió de Arthur tras terminar su trabajo y dejó la habitación, Alfred abrió los ojos y torció el cuello en dirección a la ventana.

—Pensé que no volverías.

Arthur ni siquiera parece sorprendido.

—Yo tampoco lo creí, sinceramente.

—Eres malo —se quejó Alfred e infló los cachetes molesto por la cruda sinceridad de su amigo. Giró el rostro y murmuró—. Gracias por venir, Arthur.

—No es gran cosa.

—Ya no estás enfermo, qué bueno.

Arthur finalmente lo miraba.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—¿Qué?

—Esto de las estupideces. Los problemas de ese muchacho no son los tuyos; y si no fuera por tu susceptible idea del estereotipo heroico, estarías en casa con tu madre ¿Alguna vez te paras a pensar en ella?

—Gez... no es necesario que vengas solo para sermonearme.

En menos de lo que dura un suspiro, Arthur estaba frente a frente, con el líquido verde de sus ojos tornándose en acero. Alfred tragó en silencio y con lentitud se inclinó lejos del rostro de su amigo, incómodo. Puede ser cosa suya, pero estaba casi seguro que Arthur se había enojado. Evitó mirarlo directamente y con el índice se frotó a la altura de la cien.

—Eh... —dudó, una inminente sensación de peligro le advirtió—. Lo pensaré la próxima vez. Lo prometo.

Arthur lo inspeccionó un rato más antes de retirarse murmurando un; como sea. Se sentó en la silla días atrás ocupada por Ludwig y por su madre y apoyo su cabeza contra la pared blanca típica de un hospital. Cayó un silencio sosegado con un sentir agridulce de nostalgia. A pesar de que no lo miraba, Alfred le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas gentiles y reposó la espalda en el respaldo acolchado. Habían pasado tantas cosas en esas semanas desde su pelea, que con algo de culpa había olvidado lo relajante que era su presencia silenciosa y cálida; ese sin palabras que tan bien le cayó cuando sus propios pensamientos planeaban traicionarlo y se perdía en sus propios creados demonios.

¿Por qué siempre lo perseguía? Supongo que esa fue una pregunta que creyó por mucho tiempo conocer la respuesta, pero aún existían esos sentimientos a los que no ha logrado nombrar.

—¿Y esa sonrisa estúpida?

—¡Qué!, ¿acaso ahora no puedo reír en silencio?

Arthur desvió la mirada al ventanal, incómodo.

—No... —titubeó— supongo que no.

—Oye, Arthur, realmente estoy feliz de que estés bien.

El rostro de su compañero se bañó en los colores del bochorno. Frunciendo el ceño, apretó los dientes molesto, intentado inútilmente hacer desaparecer la sangre acumulada sobre sus mejillas.

—No... yo, bueno... —masticó un para de palabras sin sentido, y suspiró derrotado—. No me quites las palabras, idiota.

Alfred parpadeó, y la sonrisa en sus labios se expandió.

La puerta se abrió.

—Permiso.

Si alguna vez creyó que las cosas iban a mejorar, todos los deseos se habían desvanecido detrás en un humo oscuro proveniente de las llamas avivadas por la madera de un local incendiando. Un frío gélido le recorrió el cuerpo, y las ganas de vomitar la comida que no había consumido lo hicieron marearse. Las manos le picaban, y todo lo que fuera que expresado en su rostro fue leído por Arthur, quien se levantó con un gesto casi automático, prohibiendo que se levantara de la cara.

—¿Alfred? —preguntó.

—¿Es una niña de pelo negro?

Arthur miró por sobre su hombro.

—Y corto —afirmó.

—Buenas tardes, Alfred —dijo la suave voz a su espalda.

Aire espeso entró en sus pulmones y como si fungiera una trascendente batalla, encaró lentamente la viva imagen de sus estados de ánimos. Con una paliativa sonrisa, recibió con lo que sería su primera conversación en meses con la realidad —esa que aún quemaba, ardía y hurgaba como un dolor agudo—, a la hermana menor de Kiku Honda.

—Hola, Sakura.

Quisiera pensar que estaba igual a la última vez que la vio, pero la verdad es que con cuatro meses encima, y una herida que estaba más expuesta que cicatrizada, el aura pasivo y relajado de Sakura había quedado en el pasado. Los labios de Alfred temblaron y casi expone sus emociones, que tan ultrajadas estaban, que ni él mismo sabía qué sentir. Sakura dejó en el mueble las flores que trajo como ofrenda y sus pupilas se fijaron en Arthur.

—Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes —respondió algo dubitativo su compañero.

Alfred no se quería ir por las ramas.

—No creía que tu familia vendría a verme.

—Y no vinieron, mis padres no saben que estoy aquí.

—Ah... gracias por las flores.

—Voy a dejar que adivines su nombre, al igual que antes.

Alfred entrecerró los ojos y apretó las manos en puños. Antes... antes Kiku lo ayudaba, y aunque no fuera algo importante en la mente de Alfred, siempre quería averiguar qué flor era solo para satisfacer a Sakura. No podía decir lo mismo en ese momento. Ese sueño de querer empujarse a si mismo un poco más lejos habían ardido y convertido en cenizas. Pensarlo era como un sueño lejano, una realidad distinta.

Agrandó la sonrisa, por si no era lo suficientemente convincente.

—Lo haré.

—Esta vez te la he dejado fácil.

—Lo que quieres es envenenarme, mira esas espinas en el tallo.

La manera de reír de Sakura no había cambiado.

—No son venenosas. No tuve tiempo de sacárselas después del instituto.

—De todas maneras, haré que Arthur las tome primero.

Se tenía bien ganado ese golpe. Se frotó algo adolorido la cabeza sin desviar la atención de Sakura. Cuando dejó de reírse, poco a poco un aspecto grave fue adornando su rostro. Alfred esperó lo peor.

—Bueno —comenzó Sakura, tropezando con sus propias palabras—, yo venía por otro motivo —se detuvo—. No sé si mis padres piensen lo mismo, porque nunca lo hemos hablado... pero no te culpo, Alfred.

 _¿Qué?_

Una oleada de emociones le cerró la garganta. Le picaron los ojos. No entendía, simplemente no entendía, ¿cómo ella..., era acaso incluso posible? Le había quitado a su hermano, la persona que la ayudó con sus primeros pasos, la que siempre tenía un tiempo para acordarse de ella, el brillo en el fondo de sus ojos. El desconsuelo era demasiado, y anhelaba desbordarlo.

—Alfred —dijo Arthur.

—Lo siento, Arthur... Sakura...

—¿Qué?

La primera lágrima se formó, se deslizó por su mejilla, y cayó en su mano que aferraba las sábanas.

—Duele demasiado.

Hace un gran tiempo que dolía demasiado.

Eran muchos recuerdos como para simplemente ignorarlos.

Sakura tomó su mano, también lloraba y apretaba fuerte los dientes. Por otro lado, en un comienzo sin saber qué hacer, Arthur los miró con cierta incomodidad expresada clara en sus facciones, pero luego de unos segundos, se sentó junto a Alfred y dejó que su amigo descansara y se descargara sobre su hombro.

—Lo sé —musitó.

* * *

 _—No quiero hacerlo, definitivamente no quiero hacerlo... pero es difícil._

 _—Si fuera fácil jamás hubieras tardado tanto en encontrar la respuesta. Pero ahora que la has hallado, tendrás que hacer un mayor esfuerzo para mantenerla. Cualquier grieta en el vidrio podría destruirlo._

 _—Oye, sobre ese gran libro de refranes que vas a escribir..._

 _—¿Qué harás ahora que tienes las ideas más claras?_

 _—No es así, aún estoy llenos de dudas, y creo que nadie puede responder a la mayoría de ellas... pero las que pueda preguntar; lo haré... a su tiempo._

 _—Ese es un gran avance._

 _—¿Crees que algunas respuestas no sean de mi agrado?_

 _—Más de alguna, pero es parte de no querer mentirte a ti mismo. Lo superarás._

 _—Qué gracioso, ahora yo soy el de las palabras repetidas._

 _—¿Qué quiere decir?_

 _—Que... es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo._

* * *

 **Nota de autora:** ¿Lo siento por demorarme tanto? es decir, si es que alguien sigue leyendo esto, porque he tardado meses en subir un nuevo capítulo, y para variar es corto. Espero que les haya gustado a los que aún quedan.


	6. Amistad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz.

 **Advertencia:** Contenido homosexual, asesinato y muerte. Drama.

* * *

 _—Pareces decido._

 _—Ni si quiera podemos vernos, la habitación está siempre oscura._

 _—Sabes que este es un lugar especial._

 _—…_

 _—¿Y bien?_

 _—Tengo miedo._

 _—Serías incluso más raro si no lo tuvieras. Tener miedo a salir lastimado, incluso cuando es emocionalmente, es completamente normal. Que siempre te quieras esconder las heridas no es más que otra manera de verlo._

 _—Siempre he creído que parte de lo que pasó esa noche es mi culpa y por eso intento olvidarlo, ignorar que hay un tema inconcluso._

 _—O tal vez no fue tu culpa, pero sí de alguien importante para ti y prefieres culparte a cambio. No sería extraño, viniendo de ti; solo tienes que contar cada cicatriz de tu cuerpo._

 _—Las de mis manos son por el vidrio del auto cuando choqué, esas no valen._

 _—¿Lo recuerdas así?_

 _—No, pero es obvio._

 _—Contigo nada es obvio._

* * *

La ignorancia le había proporcionado a su desgracia un sentimiento amargo cargado de indecisiones, picazón, molestias en el pecho y dolores de cabeza. Pero esto era distinto… imágenes de lo que ocurrió, sueños cronológicos y sensatos, efímeros fragmentos de memoria, silenciosos y a veces sin rostros. Dolía más que antes, incluyendo incluso un gran sentimiento de responsabilidad que emergía ante cada palabra al respecto, ¿ese sentimiento era el que había estado queriendo evitar? Lo probable es que sí, y la idea no era del todo descabellada, porque dolía demasiado y ante cada recuerdo, era como si una mano se colara en su pecho y estrujara su corazón y sus pulmones. No quería seguir escapando, y, sin embargo, no era fácil dejar de cortar su propia piel y dejar sangrar sus heridas. Aunque no se consideraba masoquista.

Entonces, si ya había aceptado cierta parte del reto, por qué… ¿Por qué no podía recordar?

Frustración, miedo, ¿se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo? ¿Había llegado tan lejos mintiéndole a los demás, que él mismo se tragó sus farsas y su conciencia ya no era capaz de recuperar lo que pasó aquella vez?

De los dos, Alfred siempre estuvo mirando la espalda de Kiku, un centenar de pasos más atrás, y quizás si aún siguiera vivo, jamás sería capaz de alcanzarlo, incluso en ese entonces la distancia casi no redujo. No hablaba mucho y expresaba alguna idea, Alfred quedaba fascinado y siempre consideró que ese silencio guardaba tantos secretos como ideas extraordinarias, y a pesar de haberse conocido desde pequeños, no podía evitar sentir que algunas veces compartía el tiempo con un desconocido. Y cuando poco a poco la idea tomaba fuerza, Kiku compartía con él una de esas geniales ideas y toda duda desaparecía. Francis protestaba que no entendía cómo dos personas distintas eran capaces de pasar esa cantidad de tiempo juntas sin pelear, o encontrar un motivo para no verse. Alfred nunca le dio importancia a la pregunta, pero ahora, sin Kiku presente, era una más en ese grupo de ideas revueltas en su cabeza.

—Si sigues poniendo esa cara tengo miedo de que estés pensando en seguir el camino de tu padre.

Alfred parpadeó y giró el rostro en dirección a su madre. Llevaba un gorro de cocina blanco con detalles negros que resaltaba su delgado rostro y el color de sus ojos; se cruzó de brazos.

—Eso no ha sido gracioso, malvada.

Alfred observó la pared, y la imagen ahí clavada, y alzando la mano, apreció el rostro avergonzado que había capturado un lente fotográfico en el tiempo. Sacó el rectángulo con cuidado de no romperlo con su brusquedad y facilidad de destruir objetos delicados, y lo posó a la altura de su pecho para que el reflejo de la luz desapareciera y le dejara apreciar mejor la imagen.

—¿Has sido tú?

Ella negó. El gorro no había hecho del todo bien su trabajo de mantener su cabello oculto.

—Lo ha encontrado Toris, limpiando el otro día el cobertizo.

Por alguna razón su madre había contratado a Toris para que fuera quien ordenara la casa, y se preocupara de la comida ahora que ella estaba trabajando y había recuperado amigos con los cuales salía a divertirse. Alfred no supo nada hasta que llegó a la casa y encontró a su amigo cambiando las sábanas de su cama. Alfred quiso preguntarle cómo estaba, si esos chicos lo habían herido y qué estaba haciendo en su casa, pero el muchacho terminó sus quehaceres y salió dándole un escueto saludo, sin mirarlo directamente. Y como la licencia no terminaba hasta la semana entrante, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él. Se preguntaba si Toris estaba intentando evitarlo. No le preguntó a su madre por qué su amigo trabaja para ellos. También tenía dudas sobre si seguía siendo mesero del McDonald.

Ella lo estaba mirando más de lo normal. Le picó la piel debajo de los guantes.

—No estabas cocinando… no me acuerdo del nombre.

—Sí.

—Bueno… huele a quemado, ¿será qué…?

Su madre parpadeó, y al instante siguiente aire quedaba donde estuvo su figura.

La imagen no era antigua, no era bueno recordando fechas, pero a pesar de lo poco importante que fue fotografía en el momento, podía recordar con detalles ese día. Un año antes del accidente, secuestro, lo que sea. Días alegres, días sin heridas y un sol que cada vez era menos presente. Otro recuerdo del montón, palabras, risas, caminatas y la compañía de su mejor amigo. Si hubo algo diferente en ella, fue la primera vez que su conciencia adquirió la presencia de Toris en el instituto.

¿Por qué podía recordarlo tan bien? Tal vez fuera por eso.

—Kiku, dame un poco de tu pescado crudo —saltó emocionado Feliciano de su puesto.

—Tienes que aprender a hablar en un tono más bajo —lo recriminó Ludwig murmurando molesto e incómodo ante las miradas de los curiosos de la cafetería. Masticó con rudeza la comida.

Kiku también se mostró un poco nervioso y le ofreció su plato a Feliciano, quien, casi cantando y saltando de felicidad, le agradeció a su amigo el ofrecimiento no egoísta y sacó su porción. Cuando el plato volvió a posarse sobre la mesa, Alfred aprovechó la distracción para también sacar lo que le correspondía, ante la mirada atónita de Kiku y la desaprobatoria de Ludwig. Sinceramente, estaba asqueroso eso de comer pescado crudo, pero si Feliciano había podido obtener un trozo, eso quería decir que él podía sacar dos.

—A-alfred.

—Oi, deja que Kiku almuerce. Tú ya tienes comida.

Alfred miró su sándwich sin carne y negó.

—Kiku dijo que me daría una recompensa por rechazarme. Es parte del trato.

—Yo jamás dije…

—¿Así que ya te rechazaron? —preguntó Francis colando una silla entre Alfred y Kiku y empujando a su amigo americano con el hombro, se sentó llevando en su mano derecha un plato con crepés—. Me sorprendes, creía que nunca te ibas a confesar.

—No entiendo —confesó Feliciano. Masticó el pescado y lentamente un rictus desaprobatorio apareció en su rostro—. No es bueno.

—Alfred le dijo a Kiku que le gustaba —aclaró Francis.

Feliciano dejó el pescado a un lado y Alfred se preguntó si sería capaz de cedérselo. Aunque no le gustara, si lo había preparado Kiku estaba bien comerlo.

—¿Eh?, pero si Alfred siempre está con Kiku. Son mejores amigos.

—Dije gustar, no agradar —como Feliciano no mostró signos de entender, Francis se llevó una mano a la cien y se la talló—. Creí que le habías explicado, Ludwig —recriminó y se llevó el primer crepé a los labios y ante la falta de respuesta del alemán, forzó una sonrisa maliciosa y miró a Feliciano quien aún esperaba una repuesta—. Verás, te gusta ir detrás de chicas, pero a Alfred le gusta ir detrás de chicos.

—Ah… como a Ludwig —soltó repentinamente.

Ludwig casi se atraganta con un pedazo de carne y miró fastidiado a su medio hermano con la risa exagerada de Francis de fondo. Kiku sonreía incómodo, y cada vez su delgado cuerpo de deslizaba más por la silla, desapareciendo debajo de la mesa. Alfred le sonrió y lo tomó de la camisa del cuello para que no se escapara, pero inclusive así parecía seguir haciéndose más pequeño.

—Oye, qué estás diciendo —exclamó Ludwig cuando pudo recuperase de la tos—. Y bajen el tono de voz, los pueden escuchar.

—Pero siempre estás detrás de mí —se excusó Feliciano arrugando el entrecejo confundido—. Cuando me despiertas, cuando me cocinas, incluso cuando…

—Silencio —el tono de voz fue tan oscuro que hasta Feliciano había notado el aura negra que emergía del cuerpo de su hermano. Se rio nervioso—. Si dices algo más trotaremos cinco minutos más en las mañanas.

Alfred supuso que Francis sabía que esto iba a pasar, y no intentó arreglar el embrollo en el que había metido a Ludwig.

—Podemos dejar de hablar de… eso, por favor —pidió murmurando rojo de la vergüenza Kiku casi completamente debajo de la mesa.

—Yo también lo agradecería —lo secundó Ludwig.

—Como quieran —respondió Francis y sacó el segundo crepé. Se fijó en Alfred y le sonrió petulante. Le enterró el codo en las costillas dos veces—. Y, cómo ha sido, ¿romántico? No, no creo que lo hayas pensado mucho para decírselo, eres un asco siendo romántico. Necesito saber cómo lo hiciste, cómo arruinaste lo que pudiera haber sido una hermosa escena dramática de amor unilateral.

Alfred se llevó una mano al mentón e hizo una evocación de la escena de hace unos días atrás. Los ojos de Francis brillaban curiosos cuando le devolvió la mirada.

—Bueno… estábamos en una tienda de libros, cuando vi un manga _shoujo_ y decidí que ya era hora de decírselo.

Francis iba a hacer un comentario cuando Ludwig les advirtió que si no terminaban con el tema no los ayudaría con el trabajo de química. Así que los callaron y hablaron de otros temas y hasta sobre trabajos de la semana cuando llegó Gilbert y le dijo a Alfred que la próxima semana el entrenados organizó un partido con la nueva institución. Si no fuera porque era el capitán del equipo, Gilbert tendría más tiempo libre, pero le gustaba tanto el deporte que siempre pasaba más tiempo colándose en las clases de educación física que estudiando lo que le correspondía. Alfred ese año estuvo a punto de tomar la gineta de capitán, pero la rechazó porque no era algo que fuera de su gusto, así que Gilbert se la había terminado quedando. Le quedaba bien el título de honor.

—¿Vas a ir, Kiku? —preguntó esperanzado Alfred.

—Haré lo que pueda.

Gilbert dejó caer bruscamente una mano sobre el hombro delgado de Kiku.

—Tienes que ir, eres como el amuleto de la buena suerte de este muchacho. Juega mejor cuando lo estás viendo.

Las mejillas de su mejor amigo se calentaron y ya un poco exhausto con tanta vergüenza que había pasado en media hora, dejó caer la cabeza y apretó la frente contra la superficie de la mesa. Confundido, Gilbert arqueó una ceja.

—¿Eh, dije algo malo?

Ante una falta de respuesta a la confusión de Gilbert, tanto Alfred como Francis rompieron en carcajadas.

La siguiente clase era una de las pocas que no tenía junto con Kiku, pero que sí compartía con Ludwig, lo que daba un poco de miedo. Antes de que se separaran, le preguntó si ese día iría a su casa para estudiar, y ante la respuesta afirmativa de su amigo la felicidad que creció en su pecho le hizo compañía a los deseos de que acabaran las clases rápido. Kiku se despidió y se fue a su clase de aritmética y Francis acompañó a Gilbert al gimnasio, de seguro pensaba saltarse su siguiente clase para ver a chicas ejercitándose. A Alfred le hubiera gustado acompañarlos, pero si faltaba a clases Ludwig se lo haría pesar más tarde, así que sin pensarlo dos veces dirigió sus pasos a la sala de clases. La profesa aún no había llegado cuando entraron y se sentaron juntos en la segunda fila del centro.

Al salir Alfred se percató que el cielo cada vez se teñía más de gris, anunciando la llegada de la navidad y la nieve. Buscó a Kiku, que estaba charlando con un chico que cabello castaño y ojos verdes que gracias a una chapa colgando de su mochila con un águila junto a una estrella supo que pertenecía al instituto. Lo esperó cerca apoyado sobre la pared del establecimiento, y cuando Kiku se percató de su presencia, se despidió del muchacho y se fueron a su casa. Su madre había preparado galletas y ricos licuados de frutas. También hizo sushi, pero a Alfred no se le antojaba más pescado crudo y Kiku estaba satisfecho con el licuado, así que, agradeciendo adecuada y respetuosamente a la madre de Alfred, los dos subieron a estudiar a su habitación.

Estaban sentados en el suelo, con las espaldas apoyadas en el borde de la cama y separados por unos centímetros, cuando Alfred se quejó de no entender lo que decía cierta parte del libro. Entrecerró los ojos y pasando un dedo lentamente por la página lo repasó.

—Hermosos humanos. Frágiles humanos. Siempre están caminando sobre la cuerda, sobre el vidrio, sobre el hilo —leyó Alfred e hizo un sonido seco con los labios de impaciencia—. No lo entiendo.

—El personaje del libro es un asesino en serie —explicó Kiku con voz cansina—, para él, cada humano que ve es una posible muerte, y los recrimina por ignorantes, porque si incluso él no los asesina, van a terminar muertos.

—Pero todos saben que van a morir algún día.

—Tienes razón, Alfred, pero no siempre lo están pensando e inconscientemente llegan a creer que son inmortales cuando sus vidas se vuelven monótonas, ¿moriremos mañana, en unas horas más? Hay gente que olvida estos pequeños baches de la vida y creen que tienen años de sobra para arreglar sus errores.

—¿Es algo así como una enseñanza para ser una buena persona toda la vida?

Kiku negó con la cabeza.

—Más bien una manera de hacer a alguien consiente de sus actos y como estos pueden repercutir en el futuro.

No le había aclarado mucho las dudas, sonaba como si estuviera hablando de viajes en el tiempo al pasado, pero de todas maneras sonrió. Si se lo preguntaban, diría exactamente lo mismo que él, así que de alguna forma había funcionado preguntar.

—Eres muy inteligente, Kiku, gracias por explicármelo.

Su madre chasqueó los dedos en frente de sus ojos en el presente.

—Oye mentiroso, despierta, que los invitados están tocando a la puerta.

Alfred parpadeó, y como si despertara de un largo sueño, miró con ojos distantes a su madre. Se había quitado el gorro de cocina. Sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza, se despejó los rastros del recuerdo refregándose el rostro con fuerza y volvió a colocar el cuadro en la pared. Los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana del pasillo le golpearon el rostro y lo cegaron cuando recorrió el pasillo y bajó las escaleras hasta el primer piso. Soltó una maldición cuando la herida le hizo recuerdo de que no estaba plenamente sellada al saltar los dos últimos escalones, pero sin darle mayor importancia, trotó hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta.

—¡Por fin! Creí que ya te había arrepentido de invitarnos —protestó Francis entrando a la casa seguido de Gilbert y su pájaro—. Y eso que llegamos temprano especialmente para ti —murmuró con un tono que pretendía ser encantador—. Como sea, toma, he traído esto para la comida.

Alfred le recibió el plato envuelto en papel de aluminio.

—¿Acaso se han coordinado? —iba a desenvolver el plato, pero Gilbert pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros—. Además, yo no los invité, fue mi madre.

—¿Coordinado? —cuestionó sorprendido Gilbert y su rostro adoptó una expresión desconcertada que duró poco para dar pasó a una que parecía entender la situación—. ¿Dónde están?

—Arthur en la cocina lavando los platos, el resto está en el jardín de atrás.

—Bueno Gilbert, vamos a juntarnos con nuestros amigos afuera.

Gilbert le revolvió el cabello antes de perseguir a Francis y desaparecer. Alfred se sonrió sin saber cómo interpretar las palabras de Francis con eso de "amigos", obviando claramente a Arthur, y entró a la cocina ignorando las ideas nuevas que querían tomar forma en su conciencia y preocuparlo de asuntos que de momento no anhelaba agregar a su lista de preocupaciones y ansioso por saber qué clase de delicia había cocinado su amigo. Empujó la puerta con la espalda, y sin levantar la cabeza para ver por dónde iba, los olores lo golpearon antes de que lograra destaparlo. Lo dejó sobre la encimera y lo oteó más de cerca; no sabía qué era, pero lucía sabroso. Acercó la mano para probar un pedazo, pero Arthur, quien estaba cortando zanahoria, le pegó.

—¡Oye!

—No es momento de comer —lo regañó.

—Pero ha sido solo un pedazo pequeño —se excusó con un grito su madre al otro lado de la puerta que daba al comedor—. Juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer.

Tanto Alfred como Arthur miraron en dirección a la puerta, y luego de unos segundos de pausa en los que procesaron las palabras de Jessica. Su amigo se llevó una mano a la frente sin poder creerlo y negó lentamente con la cabeza, decepcionado y puede que también conteniendo de cierta forma la risa.

—No sé para qué me molesto; de tan palo tal astilla. Saca lo que quieras.

—¿¡En serio!?

—No hagas que me arrepienta.

Alfred extrajo un par de quesillos de una bandeja de madera en el costado de la mesa y se los zambulló ambos inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras los dejaba caer sobre su boca. Supo que sacó el queso equivocado cuando un repulsivo sabor le cubrió las papilas gustativas. Sacó un vaso de vidrio de la repisa a su derecha y lo llenó con bebida. Fue peor. No quería llamar la atención de Arthur, quien estaba concentrado lavando un recipiente profundo, y por el vapor que salía del agua, Alfred podía asegurar que no estaba precisamente fría.

—¿Arthur?

—Ahora qué.

—¿Puedes enfriar el agua por unos segundos? Quiero llenar mi vaso.

Sin decir otra palabra, Arthur giró la perilla azul y el agua fría salió. Alfred agradecido llenó el vaso y felizmente despejó de su garganta el mal sabor que le había quedado de la mezcla. Sonrió, y sin volver a su lugar junto a la mesa, miró atentamente el trabajo de Arthur.

—¿Ya terminaron de cocinar?

—Faltan las ensaladas.

—Creí que no cocinabas —algo así le había dicho la madre de Arthur hace tiempo.

—Es solo cortar trozos y ponerlas en este pote.

Arthur giró la perilla del agua caliente y secó el recipiente para consecuentemente dejarlo sobre la mesa junto a una tabla blanca para cortar. Empezó por una zanahoria mediana sin cáscara y el silencio se instaló entre ellos. Sin saber qué estaba haciendo, o qué fuerza lo estaba moviendo, Alfred buscó la otra tabla —la vieja y casi despedazada— y sacó el repollo del montón de verduras. Tarde se dio cuenta que no tenía cuchillo, pero como estaban cerca no fue problema y el traqueteo de dos cortillos cortando fue un agregado gratificante mejor al silencio anterior. Siguieron cortando hasta que Arthur se decidió por hablar.

—Por qué me ayudas, tus amigos están afuera.

—Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

Arthur cortó más rápido en trozos aún más pequeños la zanahoria.

—Estás diferente, Alfred.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti… Arthur.

Arthur se detuvo y Alfred le siguió. Se miraron.

Jessica entró con una sonrisa enorme que parecía poder agrandarse aún más, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando vio que el pote de ensalada no estaba listo. Frunció el ceño, y con un mechón de pelo cayéndole sobre el rostro, miró a Alfred.

—¡Aún no has terminado, Alfred!

—¿Yo?, pero si lo estaba ayudando a él.

Pero su madre no le creyó.

—Dios mío, siempre lo mismo contigo.

Luego de quitarle el cuchillo a su hijo, cortó la ensalada y con una dulce sonrisa le dijo a Arthur que le agradecía su ayuda y que podía salir con los chicos, y que deseaba algo, podía pedírselo a Toris. Arthur asintió y abandonó la habitación sin decir una palabra. Alfred lo miró marcharse. Esa puerta no daba al patio trasero, daba al comedor. Preocupado —qué extraño era aceptar sentir preocupación—, se preguntó si había hecho algo que lo hubiera hecho enojar. Por un efímero segundo, pensó en seguirlo, pero se dijo a sí mismo que Arthur odiaba la compañía, menos la suya. Nunca le importó antes que pensara así de él, pero por alguna razón ahora ese pequeño detalle era algo molesto. Sacó otro par de quesos —los adecuados— y salió al patio trasero junto a los invitados por su madre para celebrar el hecho de haberse recuperado casi completamente de la agresión.

Afuera sentado en una silla se verano con una copa de vino en la mano Francis se reía a carcajadas de un cuento de Gilbert, a su lado Feliciano interrumpía a su compañero para conocer detalles y a los pies de los dos Ludwig, quien giró el rostro cuando Alfred abrió la puerta corrediza. Toris no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Gilbert interrumpió su respuesta a Feliciano para saludarlo e indicarle la silla libre con ademanes exagerados. Alfred no se sentó.

—¿Han visto a Toris? —preguntó.

Feliciano levantó la mano.

—Fue a regar… era regar, ¿cierto? —miró a Ludwig.

Él asintió.

—En el otro patio —respondió sin despegar los ojos de Alfred, quien empezaba a sentirse incómodo—. Se fue hace unos minutos.

—¿No te vas a quedar a escuchar mi fabulosa historia? —preguntó Gilbert al ver que Alfred se retiraba—. Es de aquella ves que…

—Después —respondió Alfred—. ¡No lo olvidaré!

La maseta ya no se encontraba junto al marco de la puerta, Toris la había tomado y enterrado afuera, marcando el lugar con un anillo de piedras pequeñas. Todos los días regaba la semilla, entre otras cosas, como hablarle, para que creciera más rápido. Alfred no entendía, pero siempre miraba desde su ventana al chico estar horas junto a la semilla, hablando, como si esta tuviera oídos para escucharlo. Una vez trató de saber el tema que usaba para charlar con la planta —si es que usaba solo uno—, pero fue una tarea difícil que terminó con su madre retándolo como si fuera un niño de diez años. Fue una experiencia gratificante y frustrante al mismo tiempo. Nunca volvió a intentarlo, ser espía no era lo suyo, aunque la pipa y el abrigo le quedaban bastante bien.

Y tal como muchas veces antes, Toris estaba sentado junto al anillo de piedras. Cantaba, lo hacía bastante bien, aceptable. Sin sobresaltarse por su presencia, dejó de cantar cuando Alfred se sentó a su izquierda. El chico miraba las calles que daban a la ciudad. Sin querer interrumpir su silencio, Alfred se acostó en el pasto y miró el cielo casi sin nubes, pretendiendo encontrar alguna forma, pero eran tan poco densas, que era difícil distinguirlas. Suspiró agotado luego del quinto intento.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó Toris repentinamente.

—Bueno… una vez mi madre me dijo que le encantaba buscar formar en las nubes así que intenté-

—Lo siento, Alfred, no me refería a eso.

Alfred se incorporó y sentado, sacó un poco de hierba del suelo algo seco. Iba a exponer su historia de los héroes y valentía por sobre todo, pero no le quedaba más mentiras por ese día. Necesitaba un respiro de sí mismo.

—No lo sé —se sinceró.

Los ojos verdes oscuros de Toris parecían haberse sumergido en agua.

—Lo siento.

—Yo decidí meterme a la pelea.

—Por eso también lo siento.

Alfred sintió cómo se le hizo un nudo en el cuello.

 _¿Qué?_

—… ¿ah sí? ¿a qué te referías antes?

El silencio pudo haber durado cinco segundos, puede que menos, pero jamás el tiempo pasó tan en cámara lenta para él. Quiso levantarse y correr, como una vieja costumbre, pero en cambio sacó otro pedazo de hierba, esta vez con un trozo de tierra con raíces. Algo parecido a un mareo le hizo latir la cabeza.

—Yo sé algo sobre lo que pasó esa noche. Lo siento mucho… He sido yo, todo este tiempo ha sido mi culpa. Que Kiku muriera, que tu fueras… Lo siento, en este momento debes de odiarme mucho. Lo entiendo, soy una vergüenza, una persona realmente…

—Toris…

—Les dije, les dije que te gustaban los chicos. No creí que, no creí que… para ellos eras el demonio, tenías que ser exterminado. Yo tenía tanto miedo, mi abuela me encerró por días para que no… no… soy un estúpido, merezco lo peor.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, una gran figura, de piel pálida, salió de la casa. Sin siquiera poder completar el sentido de sus movimientos, Alfred se plantó frente a frente con la mirada usualmente fría de Ludwig. El celeste de sus ojos era líquido hirviendo. Sabiendo de antemano lo que quería su compañero, se interpuso en el camino para llegar a Toris y lo miró lo más fijamente que pudo hacer en toda su vida. Ludwig era fuerte, pero él también lo era, aunque no lo pareciera por su físico largo y algo delgado. Toris seguía sentado, mirando con miedo y expectación la escena.

Su amigo alemán le devolvió la mirada.

—Eh… ¿hola? —tanteó Alfred—, es decir, qué haces aquí.

—Los estaba escuchando —directo, la intención era clara, extrañamente escrita en su rostro. Alfred sintió un frío bajarle por la espalda—. Quiero hablar con Toris.

—No luces como si solo quisieras hablar con él.

Ludwig frunció el ceño y el frío de su columna vertebral se agudizó. Alfred sabía que estaba metiéndose en terreno nunca tanteado antes por él. Estaba de más preguntarle cuánto de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento había pasado por cuenta de él, o si simplemente los había escuchado hablar por extrañas casualidades de la vida, sin embargo, las cosas con Ludwig jamás eran casualidad. Se mantuvo firme.

—Él sabe algo importante.

—Lo sé, pero oye no tienes por qué poner esa cara, me las puedo arreglar solo, no soy-

—¿Mi cara? No sé en qué estás pensando, Alfred, pero tu rostro no es exactamente el mejor. Estás a punto de llorar.

Al final de cuentas no era tan fácil dejar de mentirse. Alfred sonrió e intentó que no se notara tanto, pero un temblor le invadió el pecho y apenas pudo contenerlo. Ludwig entrecerró los ojos, sabía por lo que Alfred estaba pasando, y antes de que pudiera reponerse del golpe de pena, Ludwig lo empujó.

—Oi, eso no ha sido bonito.

—… se fue —respondió escuetamente su amigo.

Efectivamente Toris se había ido. Alfred parpadeó y buscó al muchacho por toda la calle y las otras casas. Sinceramente, no esperaba que escapara, pero tenía que aceptar que Toris era muy silencioso, casi como una tortuga ninja. Inconscientemente dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio que se ganó una mirada seria y enojada de Ludwig. Su amigo abrió la boca, pero fueron interrumpidos por la voz alegre de Feliciano que salió prácticamente dando saltos de la casa y les sonrió.

—Gilbert preguntó por los dos, ¡y la comida está lista!

La tensión en el rostro de Ludwig desapareció al mirar a Feliciano.

—Ya vamos.

El alemán espero a que su hermano adoptivo entrara para volver a mirarlo.

—¿Por qué lo proteges? —preguntó.

Alfred alzó los hombros con aparente indiferencia; no lo sabía.

—Te agradezco que me hayas contado lo que pasó ese día, pero tengo que averiguar más yo solo. Eso me hace más valiente, ¿no?

Ludwig no tardó en responder.

—No aprendiste nada.

Sin esperar que Alfred respondiera, Ludwig entró a la casa. Mirándolo desaparecer, Alfred deseó rascarse las heridas de sus manos.

Escondido debajo de una ventana abierta, en el baño de visitas, Arthur suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cara.

…

Sakura bajó el libro de álgebra y miró la hoja en la que Arthur estaba haciendo el trabajo. Agotada, suspiró y se apoyó en la pared abanicándose con su cuaderno de apuntes. Alfred le entregó el vaso con agua que le pidió y ella le agradeció para tomárselo de un solo y largo trago. Arthur dejó las ecuaciones para alzar una ceja y mirarla. El ventilador fue el único sonido por un par de segundos.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó.

—Por Alfred —respondió ella sonriendo—. Y por el ventilador.

—Me dijiste que tus padres no te dejaban visitarlo.

—Y no me dejan, pero no por la razón que tú crees. Además, Alfred me llamó porque dijo que se sabía el nombre de la flor.

—Yo se lo dije.

Alfred le tiró una chancla a Arthur.

—¡Te dije que lo guardaras como un secreto!

Arthur le tiró la chancla de vuelta y le dio en toda la cara. Alfred adolorido se frotó la nariz y se sacó los lentes.

—Y yo te dije que no. Es increíble que no te supieras el nombre de la rosa.

—Claro que no, yo no hago cosas de niñita como... —se fue cayendo a medida que se daba cuenta que se estaba metiendo en terreno prohibido. Tanto la mirada ácida de Arthur como la enojada de Sakura se dirigieron a él— eh —se rio nervioso y volvió a colocarse los lentes— ¿broma?

Arthur negó con la cabeza.

—Eres increíble.

—Si se lo dices de esa manera, va a creer que lo estás alagando —le advirtió Sakura.

—No me sorprendería —le devolvió Arthur.

Alfred infló los cachetes molestó y se quejó con un murmullo que ninguno de sus dos acompañantes escuchó. Abajo su padre le preguntó si necesitaban algo —sin mucha felicidad— y Alfred le respondió que no. Arthur volvió a terminar las últimas ecuaciones que le quedaban y Sakura miró como Alfred se acostaba en la cama, sin siquiera acercarse a tomar el texto de estudios.

—Te quedan un par de días para las pruebas finales, y ni siquiera has estudiado desde que terminaste en el hospital.

—Da lo mismo, no pienso entrar a la universidad.

Arthur paró de escribir y alzó rápidamente la cabeza.

—Debes de estar bromeando.

—Nope.

—Lo sabía —respondió Sakura.

—¿No te preocupa? —exclamó sorprendido Arthur.

—No, ¿a ti sí? Después de todo no somos sus padres.

Arthur no respondió.

—Además —prosiguió Sakura—, no esperaba algo mejor de quien le teme a manejar.

 _¿Cómo te diste cuenta?,_ le quiso preguntar mas prefirió dejarlo para otro día. Lo de siempre, una vez más.

Al parecer la hermana menor de Kiku quería verlo sufrir, porque la mirada decepcionada de Arthur le llegó a herir un poco su narcisismo. Alfred jamás espero que Sakura lo traicionara de esa manera, ni siquiera la inocencia de Feliciano era tan hiriente.

—Eres increíble —repitió Arthur.

—Gracias —bromeó Alfred.

En las horas siguientes Sakura le enseñó a Arthur un poco más de álgebra y luego intentó estudiar con Alfred, pero él se negó a todos sus intentos. No quería estudiar, sentía que las pruebas finales no iban a ser tan difíciles, y con lo que sabía le servía para su futura profesión. Arthur se fue temprano —a Alfred aún le impresionaba ver a Arthur en su casa, llegó a creer en un momento que sería un acontecimiento poco probable, por no decir imposible—, pero Sakura se quedó hasta la hora de la comida. Su madre había preparado galletas con chispas de chocolate y frambuesa. Sakura adoraba la comida dulce así que sacó un par y llenó una taza con leche de chocolate de caja.

Alfred preparó pan tostado y los untó con mantequilla además de un vaso con Cola-cola. Su padre se había marchado hace unos minutos y no volvió a saber de Toris desde aquel día, ni su mamá, que siempre lo llamaba a pesar de no recibir respuesta, así que la mesa estaba algo vacía, sin embargo, más acogedora que hace unos meses atrás, cuando solo eran él y su madre. Se sentó junto a Sakura y frente a su madre.

Jessica se amarró el pelo con una coleta negra y le sonrió amablemente a su invitada.

—Es bueno que tus padres te dejaran venir, Sakura.

La hermana de Kiku le devolvió la sonrisa, ocultando a la perfección su mentira.

—Bueno, ya estoy mayor… y extrañaba verlos.

—Eres muy amable —miró a Alfred—. La próxima vez me avisas con anticipación para poder preparar algo bonito.

—Ella no me avisó antes —dijo el aludido entre dientes, con la comida aún en la boca. Su madre lo regañó y Alfred pidió disculpas luego de tragar. Sakura carcajeó—. De todos modos, aunque te avise antes igual lo vas a hacer a última hora, apenas estás en la casa por el trabajo.

—Por si acaso, igual inténtalo.

Su madre le preguntó a Sakura cómo le estaba hiendo en la escuela y otras cosas de su vida, incluso por sus padres, Alfred solo se dignó a escuchar sus intercambios mientras se servía otro pan y por último unas galletas, que eran enormes. Luego de unos minutos de entretenida conversación, Jessica se levantó excusándose que estaba cansada de tanto ordenar libros, les dio un beso en la cabeza a los dos y se fue a su habitación.

Sakura le pidió a Alfred que la acompañara a la entrada de la casa, aunque sin preguntarlo él igualmente lo hubiera hecho. Era tarde y estaba oscuro, así que se ofreció para llevarla a su casa, incluso cuando creía que sus padres no iban a mirarlo con buena cara, aunque podía ocultarse lejos y ver si le abrían la puerta de su casa. Sakura rechazó la oferta. Una vez afuera, ella entrecerró la puerta y se acercó a la circunferencia de piedras pequeñas. Agachándose acarició con las huellas de los dedos la tierra húmeda.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo te la regaló mi hermano?

No lo recordaba con exactitud.

—Un año… más o menos.

Ella lo miró y tardó en dejar caer en su boca las ideas.

—Sabes que puede que no crezca, que la semilla esté muerta —Alfred asintió y ante la respuesta ella volvió a mirar el suelo. Un silencio prolongado los envolvió—. A mi hermano le encantaban los cerezos japoneses, cuando íbamos a Japón él siempre me llevaba al parque del pueblo de nuestros abuelos y a pesar de que siempre me provocaba heridas al subirme a ellos, él siempre tuvo la paciencia para curarme.

—Lo sé.

—Por qué… por qué…

 _Por qué tuvo que ser él._

Alfred se alejó de la puerta y se sentó junto a Sakura. No podía verle el rostro, la oscuridad y su corto cabello no lo permitían; pero lloraba, eso lo sabía. Nunca había sentido esa extraña necesidad, pero pocas veces había dejado que una duda detuviera sus acciones, y este no era el momento para detenerse. Así que tomando de la polera blanca a la pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo —porque todavía era una niña, aunque no lo aparentara—, la sentó junto a él y la dejó llorar sobre su hombro.

—Qué fue lo que pasó Alfred, por qué no podemos encontrar su cuerpo —musitó entre hipos.

—No lo recuerdo, lo siento.

Sakura no respondió de inmediato.

—A veces voy a su habitación a despertarlo, pero cuando llegó a la puerta me acuerdo que se ha ido.

Alfred intentó no llorar también. Sakura lo necesitaba más.

—Lo siento —repitió.

La ayudó a limpiar sus lágrimas y luego la acompañó hasta el paradero, y aunque volvió a ofrecerse, ella seguía negando todas las negociaciones que le propuso. Tal vez quería estar sola, o no quería que sus padres lo vieran; cualquiera que fuera la opción, no disminuyó su preocupación. Estuvo la luz de la farola mucho tiempo después de que ella se fuera, esperando el mensaje que pidió que le enviara cuando llegara a salvo, y a pesar de que Sakura le había respondido que no necesitaba que se preocupara por ella, sabía que de todas maneras le llegaría el mensaje, así que se sentó sobre el asfalto del camino peatonal y esperó.

El frío gélido de la noche se coló bajó sus ropas y le hizo temblar, pero se podía decir que estaba acostumbrado.

Después del día de la cena Gilbert y Francis habían vuelto a New York y Ludwig había dejado de aparecer por su casa, de vez en cuando lo hacía Feliciano con la materia de la semana o el día, pero Alfred en el fondo entendía que Ludwig estaba detrás de todo. Por otro lado, Toris desapareció completamente, ni siquiera le respondía el celular a su madre para recibir el dinero del tiempo que estuvo trabajando para ellos —que fue casi nada—, y Alfred sentía que la había cagado de nuevo, una vez más. Su madre dijo que tampoco iba al instituto y Alfred entre toda su ansiedad aceptó una oferta de ir a ayudarle un día de estos a ordenar libros, incluyendo un mensaje para Arthur por si le atraía la idea que, por la rapidez positiva de la respuesta, Alfred supuso que le entusiasmaba.

Quería encontrar a Toris, encontrarlo y pedirle que terminara lo que le quería decir ese día, pero ahora estando él más preparado para recibir la respuesta. No quería pensar mucho sobre el tema antes de tiempo, para no generar prejuicios, pero a veces era imposible no pensar en aquello. El rostro furioso de Ludwig, la voz temblorosa de Toris.

Su celular sonó y en la pantalla gris con negro apareció un mensaje.

 _"Ya llegué, vuelve a tu casa o te vas a resfriar"_

No pudo contener la risa.

…

La cabeza le iba a estallar.

De nuevo.

 _Otra vez._

Arthur estaba enterado demasiado para su gusto. Demasiado enterrado en una guerra que no le tocaba pelear pero que de todas formas luchaba contra ella con todas sus fuerzas. Creía que lo había aceptado, pero la realidad aún estaba lejos de no lastimarlo. Alfred se bajó del auto cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Una vez afuera se llevó las manos a las cienes y trazó pequeños círculos sobre ellas. Arthur se bajó detrás suyo, hundiéndose aún más en la mierda que ha Alfred le tocó soportar. Tiene que irse, Arthur tiene que darse cuenta que meterse en esto no lo va a llevar a un lugar mejor, que su presencia no le va mejorar de sus males.

Alfred es un caso perdido, un muñeco de trapo bien usado.

Contrayendo el rostro mientras intentaba mantener el escozor de sus ojos y su pecho, Alfred se giró a encararlo, los hombros aún le temblaban espasmódicamente. Arthur frunció los labios, molesto y como si apenas estuviera conteniendo las ganas de pegarle muy fuerte en la cabeza para que parara. La lluvia moja a Alfred, pero Arthur se ha bajado del auto con un paraguas.

—Lo intenté, no miento. Pero duele demasiado y a veces me pierdo y no sé si lo que hago está bien o mal, si soy yo contra el mundo o el mundo contra mi ¿qué tengo que hacer?

—Intentarlo de nuevo, y seguir intentando.

—Lo haces sonar como si fuera fácil.

—Esa es la increíble magia de las palabras.

—Arthur, no lo entiendes… estoy realmente cansado y ya no sé si vale la pena seguir luchando.

—Créeme, siempre valdrá la pena seguir luchando.

—Justo cuando creía que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, que parecía que podía seguir adelante, solo era necesario acordarme por qué eran tan difícil poner un pie delante del otro y todo se destruía. Me he quedado sin ideas, y mi voluntad dependía de ellas.

—Entonces aférrate a otra cosa, a lo que sea; al amor de tu madre, a los recuerdos de tus amigos, a que no puedes ser tan egoísta.

—¿Y luego qué?

—Eso es lo gracioso del asunto; no sabemos qué va a pasar si lo intentas, pero si no lo haces, jamás vas a tener la oportunidad de averiguarlo. Así que lo intentarás, y yo voy a estar ahí para ver cada paso que des.

Alfred lo miró fijamente, con el corazón en la garganta.

—¿Me ayudarás, Arthur?

Y Arthur se ríe, con esa risa que le dice que deje de preguntar cosas estúpidas.

—Qué crees que estoy intentando hacer, idiota.

Alfred juntó sus frentes, sintiendo el temblor del cuerpo de Arthur, el calor de su propio cuerpo, oyendo la polifonía de las gotas de lluvia como si los dos estuvieran dentro de una burbuja. Con su mano libre tomó la de Arthur y cerró los ojos ante la intensidad de esa mirada comprensiva, cálida que se fija en la suya y le dice, _tranquilo, deja de luchar_.

—Arthur, quiero besarte.

Arthur suspiró.

—No tienes ni idea.

Y ocurrió.

Su cerebro no se puso al día con los hechos; la lluvia da paso a los truenos y el barro se adhiere a sus ropas, pero eso realmente no importa porque no sabe si Arthur dio el primer paso o no, pero probablemente ha sido su culpa porque él siempre ha tenido ese poder especial de actuar antes de pensar y para ser sincero, realmente no le importa, porque ha esperado por ese momento tanto tiempo que el pecho le tiembla. Ahí, con el paragua aún cubriéndolos de la lluvia, y la fría ventisca colándose en el espacio entre sus cuerpos, lo envuelve una burbuja, a ellos dos y a nadie más, ralentiza el tiempo. Arthur tiene los labios suaves y tiemblan sobre los suyos, desincronizados e inseguros. Ha besado a muchas personas antes, pero eso… esto es nuevo, y siente felicidad y ansiedad.

El corazón le tiembla, sus pulmones no requieren aire.

Lo entiende, incluso cuando la tormenta empeoró y se llevó lejos el paraguas, incluso cuando sus ropas se empapan y Arthur parecía tan insistente, y sin embargo Alfred deseaba más, y más buscaba. Quiere todo, lo quiere en ese momento, porque el temblor no es una secuela del frío, era la necesidad física de sentir que no ha tenido _suficiente_ de Arthur. Y, _dios mío_ , cree que por fin ha hallado el camino a casa.

Bueno… por lo menos hasta que se despierta con un golpe fuerte en su cabeza. Alfred pestañeó y levantó la cabeza. Al otro lado de la mesa de la biblioteca Arthur lo mirada hastiado y ofuscado. Alfred pestañeó nuevamente. Recordó vagamente que su madre le pidió que la acompañara al instituto para ordenar los libros, ¿dónde estaba ella?

Entonces, _oh dios mío_.

—Me voy por cinco minutos y te duermes —lo regañó Arthur _—_ ¿dónde está tu madre?

En el momento en que acerca la mano para golpearlo de nuevo Alfred evita descaradamente —bruscamente—, cualquier contacto. Siente que le va a explotar la cabeza por motivos distintos a los del sueño y algo parecido a la comezón de sus manos _—pero muy distinto a la vez—_ le cubrió el rostro. Arthur lo miró extrañado alzando una ceja.

A Alfred le cuesta encontrar las palabras y se tiene que dar un golpe mental.

—No lo sé —respondió como quien no quiere la cosa—. No fueron cinco minutos.

Arthur se encogió de hombros.

—Como sea, vamos, aún nos queda la sección de historia nacional.

—No quiero.

Iba a recibir otro golpe, pero lo esquivó. Arthur volvió a alzar la ceja.

—¿Te pasó algo mientras no estaba?

—¿Preocupado?

—Sakura me pidió que te vigilara.

Alfred se sobó la cabeza y miró en dirección a la puerta de la biblioteca y luego a la mesa principal, que estaba vacía, ni siquiera Elizabeth estaba a la vista. Suspiró derrotado, pero sin quitar la tensión de sus hombros y la ansiedad de su corazón. No se atrevió a mirar a su amigo directamente a los ojos.

—Solo fue un mal sueño.

* * *

 _—Toris sabe algo._

 _—¿Y por qué lo has dejado escapar?_

 _—¿Viste la cara de Ludwig? No esperaba que saliera ileso._

 _—Deberías creer más en tus amigos._

 _—Sakura ha venido a verme, pareciera conocer a Arthur. Sus padres aún no quieren verme._

 _—Si no los has visto no lo puedes asegurar con tal confianza._

 _—Puede que la muerte de su hijo sea culpa mía, ¿cómo no podrían odiarme?_

 _—¿Te odias Alfred?_

 _—Depende de lo que descubra._

 _—¿Y si lo que descubres es peor de lo que esperabas?_

 _—… tendré que hacer algo al respecto, ¿no?_


End file.
